


Fate/stay night: Angra Mainyu

by ArchdemonSlayer



Category: Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 85,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchdemonSlayer/pseuds/ArchdemonSlayer
Summary: A fourth route for Fate/stay night. Has Prototype Cu Chulainn. Ten years after the last Grail War, a new one is about to start up.





	1. Day 1 and 2

**This will be a fourth route of Fate/stay night with one piece of Fate/Prototype. When I saw the OVA again. It reminded me of how mad I am at Type-Moon for not making it a full anime, movie, manga, or visual novel.**

**As I'm sure you've all guessed, the main character's servant will be the prototype version of Cu Chulainn. All that armor makes him look more badass than he does in stay night. I liked how in episode 19 of UBW he punched Shinji. Then I liked how in the next episode, he threw Shinji, called him a douchebag, and then jabbed him with Gae Bolg. If only he had enough strength left while dying to stab him fully. This was the one that showed up in the 2nd War.**

**Servants are unable to shift into spirit form, but are still able to switch clothing with mana and touch the Holy Grail. But now it's hard to hide them from others. Main character is 17.**

* * *

 

The Holy Grail War. Every sixty years, it would choose seven mages to be Masters. Each would summon a Heroic Spirit known as a Servant to fight for them. The seven Servants would fall into one of the seven classes.

Saber.

Lancer.

Archer.

Caster.

Rider.

Berserker.

Assassin.

Once the seven Masters have been chosen, a fight to the death between each pair of Masters and Servants occur in Fuyuki. The last pair left standing is allowed a wish to be granted by the Grail. A member of the Church is sent there to oversee the battle. However, the previous Holy Grail War was incomplete. The fifth will begin in Fuyuki now, ten years later...

* * *

 

Images of a massive fire filled the vision of Akiko Hashomoto. People all around her were screaming. The building she and her parent were next to fell apart, the wall coming down on them. The family of three broke into a run forward, trying to evade it. The wall hit the ground and shook it. Akiko's eyes widened and she was even more aware of how hot it was.

"Akiko!" her parents cried out.

We need to get out of here as soon as possible! Those thoughts filled her head, but she found herself unable to move. The heat was stifling, making it hard to breath. Above them, a ring of blue was in the sky.

Akiko jolted up in bed, breathing hard. Her sky-blue eyes were wide and strands of her long silver hair clung to her face because of the sweat covering it. She looked around wildly. No fires or people screaming for help. It was all a dream. Near her, her alarm went off. It was set for 7:00 for school. She reached over and flipped it off.

Sighing, Akiko slipped out of bed and put on her Homurahara Academy uniform, which consisted of a white shirt with red cuffs. Over it was a light brown button-up tunic and over the collar was a red ribbon tied into a bow. Bellow was a black skirt. White socks went almost to her knees. On her feet were a pair of brown shoes. She stood at 168 cm (5' 6" [1]), making her one of the tallest girls at the school. She was also an honor's student. Despite this she wasn't very popular or social. She usually kept to herself, reading a book during lunch.

Looking at herself in the mirror in the room, she headed out into the hall. The room was fairly large. A king-sized bed was on the far left wall with a nightstand to it's left with a lamp and alarm clock right on top of it. Across from the bed was a couch. To the left of it was a large cabinet with a T.V. in the top space. To the right of the couch was a vanity. Two columns of drawers, three down for each, held her clothes. To the right of it was the doorway out. A little bit of wall turned into a corner, where the closet was. Right beside it was the mirror, and near it was the door leading to the bathroom. On the wall to the left of the nightstand was a large window. Even though the lights weren't on, the red paint over the walls could be seen easily.

The hall was a straight path leading to the living room. The walls were grey and three other doors littered them. Across from the bedroom was what Akiko calls the "study room." Inside of it, the walls were white. On the far back wall were two windows. In between them was a desk with a lamp on it. A single chair was pushed in so the seat was under the table. At the far left wall was another desk with a computer on it.

A little to the right of that doorway led to the doorway of another bathroom. Like the one in the bedroom, it had a shower on the back wall with a sliding frosted glass door over the front of it. On the left wall near the shower was a toilet and a clock was on the opposite wall. At the part of the left wall closest to the door was a sink with a mirror over it. However, the mirror over the sink in the other bathroom was on the door to the medicine cabinet.

The last door was on the right wall close to the end of the hallway. This one seemed to have bookshelves on all of the three walls, but the one against the back wall had a secret. By removing a certain book, a button in the wood and colored like it was exposed and level with the top of the wood. Pressing it makes the bookshelf move to the left and expose another door. Inside ;ed to stairs that went to a room underground. It was the area Akiko uses to practice magic. There was a bookshelf filled with texts on the subject, as well as things to help her train at the magic she already has.

Akiko stepped onto the brown carpeting of the living room. On the far left wall was a small hallway with a closet and the front door. To the girl's right was a couch up against one of the walls. It was covered in brown material and had a red blanket folded up on one of the cushions. On the other side of it was three pillows. On the wall to the outside, a similar couch was up against that wall with a giant window behind it and a table with a lamp to the right of it. In the middle was a rug. On the last was was a table with a T.V. Over it was a clock. To the left of it was the entryway into the kitchen and near it was a bookshelf.

The kitchen seemed to stretch to the right. Against the back wall was a stove, sink, refrigerator, and cabinet. A window was on the wall over the sink. Near the far right end was a square table with a chair at each of the four ends. On that wall was a sliding glass door to the outside. Akiko opened the closet and pulled a black jacket from a hanger before heading out the door.

During school, she was looking forward to tonight and barely heard the teachers during their lectures. She was going to be a participant in the Fifth Holy Grail War. A friend of her's in the Mage's Association, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, was in Ireland and was sending her a relic to use as a catalyst. The package was to arrive today. A few weeks ago, her Command Seals appeared. The Command Seals on the back of her right hand seemed to have a red hollow diamond with the left and right sides were curved. On either side were two shapes that formed a U. The insides were smooth but the outsides had spikes curving up. The bottoms came out and looked like a greater than and less than sign facing out.

When she got home, she saw a package on her front step. It was from Ireland. She took it inside. That's when she noticed that a message had been recorded on her phone. One of the buttons was flashing and prompting her to push it. She sighed and held the package under one arm. She walked over to the phone and pressed the button to play it back.

"You have one message recorded January 31 at 2:19 p.m."

"Akiko." It was Kirei, the priest in New City. "I'm sure you're already aware that the deadline for entry is tonight. There are only three slots left. They ar the Saber, Archer, and Lancer classes. Their Masters must be chosen tonight. Establish your Command Seals and summon your Servant. However, if you aren't participating in the Holy Grail War, seek shelter and- -" Akiko stopped the playback.

She huffed. "You don't need to remind me of what I already know. I can handle this myself."

Her stomach growled, so she went to the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat. She sat down at the table to eat, placing the package right in front of the plate. Once she finished, she picked the package up again after putting her plate in the sink.

She went outside and found the two pigs she had bought the other day and were in a pen in her backyard. She had to lure them over to her with food to get them to move. She led them into her house and opened the secret room. As soon as they were in, she hit a button to close the bookshelf, trapping them in the room. She led them down the stairs and blocked their way back up them with her body. She set the package down on the table near her and quickly grabbed a knife. She swooped down and grabbed one of the pigs, slitting its throat. She hated doing this, but she had to. The other squealed and ran up the stairs, but Akiko wasn't paying any attention to it. She careful got the blood to start forming the summoning circle. When the pig ran out of blood, she set it to the side of what she currently made of the summoning circle and looked for the other. It was at the top of the stairs, oinking at the back of the bookshelf. She grabbed it, going back down the stairs before slicing its throat open. She traced the rest of the summoning circle with it. When she was done, she place the dead pig next to the other.

Inside of the circle were several symbols, looking like letters, around two slanted squares that formed an 8-pointed star. Four of the points were completely filled in. In between each point was a symbol. Four of them were surrounded by a circle.

Akiko went over to the table where she had placed the package and opened it. Inside was a black box. Inside of that was a silver string, like the string on necklaces. Bazett gave her no note on what hero it belonged to, so basically she was playing roulette on what kind of Servant she was going to summon. She placed it on a podium on the outside of the circle and went to the opposite side of it, holding out the hand with her Command Seals. She began reciting the incantation for summoning a Servant. She didn't really care what kind it was, just as long as she would be able to get along with that person.

"For the elements silver and iron, the foundation of stone and the archduke of pacts, and for my great master Schweinorg, close the four gates and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times, but when each is filled destroy it. Set. Heed my words: my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer me! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world! Seventh heaven clad in the great words of power, from the binding circle, thou guardian of the scales!"

A blinding white light came from the circle. Some kind of wind was hitting her and she struggled to stay where she was. The wind suddenly disappeared and Akiko suddenly fell to her knees. The light faded and mist-like-smoke billowed all around the circle. The blood had faded to where it looked like someone's attemp to erase something that refused to vanish all of the way.

A young man looking to be in his 20's was standing in the center of the circle. His eyes were blood-red with slitted pupils like a reptile or a cat, big or small. Blue hair was cut short, though some spiked up and he had bangs over his left eye. At the base of the back of his skull was hair that reached down to the bottoms of his shoulder plates. It was tied back into a ponytail by a grey hair tie. On both ears were small silver earrings.

However, he was dressed like he was ready to enter battle. He wore a black shirt. Over it looked like parts of a blue shirt with brown edges. Around his neck was a silver chain necklace with a wolf's head on it facing down. It was clutching the top of a pale yellow crescent moon in its mouth. Over his right shoulder was metal plating. Over his left hand was a black glove with a silver band around his wrist, like the one around his neck. On his left shoulder was a large metal plate topped with white fur. Armor covered the entire arm, even the left hand had a metal gauntlet. Over his waist was more armor hanging down to cover his hips. Strapped to the ends of them were large, baggy coverings over his black-and-blue pants. Over his knees were armor, but over his shins were bandages. His shoes were metalic.

When he spoke, it wasn't as she expected. Despite him looking rough, his voice was slightly deep and sounded pleasant.

"Are ya my Master?"

"I am, and this should be proof of that." She held her right hand up like she was holding up a fist, showing him the red marks on the back of it. "I take it then you are my Servant? What class are you?"

He summoned a red spear in his right hand. Both ends were pointed, though one looked sharper than the other. The shaft had bumps over it that looked like red vines. He rested it on his shoulder. "This should tell ya I'm a Lancer."

Akiko stumbled back, reaching her right hand back on a wall to support herself, the other over her forehead. Ever since she finished the summoning, she felt weak. "Ugh, let's go to the living room. I have more things to ask you, but I don't feel very well right now. I need to sit down so I don't fall over."

She led him up the stairs where she hit the button again to move the bookshelf. She made a beeline for the living room and plopped down on the couch across from the T.V. Lancer decided to sit on the other couch.

Akiko rubbed her forehead, it still pounding. "Okay, so my name is Akiko Hashomoto. You can call me whichever. However, my friend who gave me the catalyst didn't tell me which hero it's from. So what's your true name?"

"It's Cu Chulainn, an' how 'bout I just call ya Akiko?"

"Fine, whatever you want. I'm not huge on mythology, and the only thing I really know about you is that you wield Gae Bolg. I take it that it's the name of your Noble Phantasm?"

"It is, an' ya only know a little? How we'll are ya gonna be against Servants without havin' the slightest clue 'bout how they fight?"

Akiko yawned. It felt like the summoning took all of her mana. "Don't worry. I know enough about some to recognize them if they use their Noble Phantasm." She yawned again and laid down.

"Good, 'cause...Are ya asleep?!"

About 10 minutes passed with no reaction from Akiko, besides her starting to yell at someone in her sleep. Lancer let out a heavy sigh then flinched as the girl rolled right off the couch, hitting the floor hard. However, she didn't wake and went right on snoring softly. Lancer shook his head sadly. It seemed that a tornado could tear through the house and it wouldn't wake her. He got up, walking over to his Master and picked her up. She screamed at someone and punched the man in the face. Hard.

He set her back on the couch and put a blanket over her. Then he sat back down on the other couch, rubbing his nose. This War would be interesting if that's how she treats him!

* * *

 

Morning came and Akiko woke to the sunlight filtering under her eyelids. Her head felt sore and she rubbed it, feeling a lump. How did she get that?

"Yer awake, I see."

Akiko turned her head to the sound of the voice. Lancer was sitting up in the other couch, blanket over him. His armor was in a pile right next to the couch.

Akiko rubbed one eye. "Oh, hi Lancer...What time is it right now?"

"Well, I looked at the clock an' it's a little after 12."

Akiko stopped rubbing her eye. "After 12?! Shit, I missed school!" She REALLY hated to miss school and fall behind. She ripped the blanket off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the couch cushion. "Nothing to do about it now..."

She went into the kitchen and fixed a couple of sandwiches. She called Lancer into the kitchen and had him sit down at the table across from where Akiko was sitting as they both ate. She got a couple bottles of water for both of them to drink. Once they were done, Akiko stood up.

"Follow me, Lancer."

"What fer?"

"Just do it." She led him into the study room and dug around through a box of her dad's old things. She tossed the man behind her a set of clothes. "Change. You'll stick out like a sore thumb walking around in public looking like that." Lancer set the clothes down and started to take his shirt off. "Not now! Wait until I'm out of the room!"

She left the room and shut the door. She went into her own room and shut the door. Going to her closet, she picked out some clothes and changed. She wore a white tank-top under a long-sleeved black shirt. Black pants with some streaks of red covered her legs. On her feet were a pair of black shoes. She wore a red scarf around her neck to keep out the cold February air.

Once she came out of her room, she saw Lancer came out of the study room. He had on a white shirt with a back jacket with red edgings over it. He also had on a pair of long black pants. All looked loose, meaning they were too large. No matter. They could shop for ones that fit later.

She grabbed Lancer's arm, dragging the young man to the end of the hall. "H-Hey! Why're ya yankin' on me?!"

"Because I want to show you around the city silly!"

She led him to various places in town. No one really paid attention to either of them. Night fell and Lancer plopped down on a bench, Akiko sitting right beside him.

"God, all we did was walk an' walk without any break! I haven't done that in several hundred years!"

Akiko leaned back. "I hope you won't pull that excuse for losing any fights."

"Don't forget who yer talkin' to. No way I'm gonna allow my spear fightin' to get rusty."

"That's good to hear. I plan for you to help me win the Grail War."

Lancer turned his crimson gaze to the girl. "Speakin' of the Grail War, I almost forgot to ask ya what yer wish is."

"Are we playing 20 Questions? What's yours?" Any hero summoned became a Heroic Spirit because of a wish they want to be granted.

"I just want to have a good fight. That's really the only reason I'm participatin' in the first place."

Akiko glanced at him. "You just want to fight? You really have no wish for the Grail to grant?"

He smirked. "None. An' what 'bout ya?"

Akiko sighed. "Please stop asking."

"I won't. Just tell me the reason I'm fightin' fer ya."

"I just want to bring my parents back to life. There was a massive fire 10 years ago, and I don't want to get into details, but they ended up dying."

"Oh...Sorry I asked."

Akiko sighed and tried to smile at him. "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now and you deserved to know. Now how about we go back to my place for some dinner?"

* * *

 

[1] I HATE having to measure things using the metric system! I am so used to the U.S. system that I can't picture what so-and-so centimeters looks like!


	2. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I see the Fate/Prototype OVA, it reminds me of how angry I am at those Type-Moon jerks for not expanding on it. If they weren't planning on doing anything more with it, I would have preferred the OVA not being released at all. Now I'm being tormented with a little piece of it existing.

The ringing of the alarm clock woke Akiko up the next morning. She groped for it and turned it off. She sat up in bed, rubbing one eye. Looking over to the couch, she noticed her Servant was gone. After dinner last night, Lancer said he wanted to sleep in the same room as Akiko to protect her. So he slept on the couch while his Master slept in the bed.

Yawning, the girl slid out of bed. She went out into the hall and then the living room to get her school uniform out of the dryer in the room connected to the kitchen. She had no idea where the demigod was, but she'll look for him after school.

She sniffed the air a few times. A pleasant smell was coming from the kitchen. Walking into it, she found Lancer. He was wearing clothes identical to the ones he wore yesterday, minus the jacket. He was sitting at the table, a plate of eggs and bacon at the spot to his left. Next to it was a cup of coffee.

"Lancer, what is all of this?" she asked.

"I just thought I'd make ya breakfast. Don't worry 'bout me eatin'. As ya know, Servants don't need to eat. An' please, when it's just the two of us, use my true name."

"The only time for you to learn to use the stove was when I made dinner last night!"

"Servants adapt quickly to whatever time period they find themselves in. Also, I wanted some soda, but found none in yer fridge."

Akiko pulled out the chair to Lancer's left and sat down in it. "You won't find any in my house. I absolutely _hate_ carbonation." She took a bite from an egg. "Hey! This is actually pretty good!"

Lancer winked. "Good! I had hoped ya would like it!"

However, he was soon staring at her, seeing his Master chug the coffee and gobble all of the food in less than 10 minutes. She got up, putting the dishes in the sink and getting her uniform out of the dryer. "Ya hungry or somethin'?"

"No, but I have to get ready for school quickly." She ran to the fridge and opened the door, pulling out the brown sack holding her lunch that she had packed last night. She shut the door and ran into her room to change, closing the door hard. Once she was done, she ran into the bathroom to finish everything else, like combing her hair and brushing her teeth. A while later, the bathroom door opened and she ran out, opening the closet near the front door and grabbing a black jacket off of its hanger.

Lancer walked over to it and grabbed the jacket he wore yesterday. Akiko looked at him. "You coming with me?"

Lancer put the jacket on. "Of course. I need to protect ya."

While walking to school, Lancer stuck to her side, hands in the pockets of his jacket and red eyes darting from side to side, keeping watch for enemies. Akiko sighed and facepalmed.

"Relax, I'll be at school, surrounded by other people. No one would launch an attack in a public place."

Lancer glanced at her. "Probably, but better safe than sorry. I'd better stick with ya just in case."

"Okay, but you can't actually come into the school with me. Look, if it makes you feel any better, hide in the trees just outside the school and keep watch from there. I'll contact you if something's up."

At school, Lancer took another way, hiding in the trees and keeping watch while his master went inside the school building. After Ms. Fujimura and Mr. Kuzuki, it was time for lunch. Akiko headed for the stairway with a bunch of other students. She suddenly stiffened, as if someone just shocked her with static. This feeling meant she just passed another Master. But too many people were around for her to tell who was the mage.

Akiko went up the stairs to the school's roof to eat lunch and read. It was impossible to do it in peace with Makidera yipping like a little dog. She contacted her Servant in her head while she bit into her apple.

_'Not good, Cu Chulainn. I just passed another Master on the way to the roof.'_

_'Ya want me to come out now an' look fer that person?'_

_'No. Just stay where you are. But let out more mana.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Hopefully, it'll draw that person to it. But they may wait until all of the clubs are done.'_

_'So what'll ya be doin'?'_

Akiko took a bite from her sandwich. Her lunch was light. She didn't have much of an appetite, so she was skinny.

_'I'll just go about my day as normal, and then hide in the school when it lets out. Draw the Master to the roof, where we'll be away from anyone staying late.'_

As the day dragged on, the final bell rung at last. She hid in the classroom until the students in the various clubs left. She decided to check up on Lancer again.

_'Well? Any luck?'_

_'Our trap worked. I managed to lure the Master right to me.'_

_'Meet that Master on the school's roof. I'll take the stairs up there.'_

As Akiko ran up the stairs, Lancer was staring at the girl. He was standing by the part of the fence in the back, behind the cement wall. The Master wore the same Homurahara Academy uniform as Akiko did, with a red jacket over it. She had black hair tied into two pigtails and blue eyes.

"Ya lost, lass?" Lancer asked, resting Gae Bolg on top of his right shoulder.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "You're a Servant, aren't you?!"

Lancer grinned, revealing his fangs to her. "If ya know that, then ya must be my enemy."

The door to the building with the stairway opened and Akiko walked out. She crossed her arms as she looked at the girl.

"Hello, Rin Tohsaka. I didn't think you would be a Master as well."

"You're a Master, Hashomoto?!" Rin exclaimed.

Akiko opened her eyes, staring at Rin. "That's correct. I'm Lancer's Master. And that makes us enemies."

Lancer grinned. "She's unguarded. Ya want me to kill her now 'fore her Servant shows up?"

Akiko stared at Rin. "No. Just kill her Servant. However, if she does in fact make any move against either of us, don't hesitate to do so."

Rin grit her teeth before turning and running for the fence behind her. As Rin vanished over the fence on the roof, forcing mana into her feet for more speed, Lancer went to his Master's side and picked her up. He held her in his left arm, spear in his right hand. The top of his arm was against her back and the rest of it was around her waist. She had both arms around his chest to hold herself on him. He grinned, showing his fangs, then dashed for the fence Rin had gone over. When he was just about at it, he took a giant leap, soaring over the fence. After he landed on the ground, he let his Master go. Rin was on the opposite side of the campus entrance. In front of her was a man. He had spiky silver hair and grey eyes. His skin was tanned and he had on a black, sleeveless shirt with a red overcoat over it. He had on black pants with red cloth hanging down from the back of his belt. In his left hand was a black sword with the blade slightly curved.

Akiko just looked blankly at Rin. "That's your Servant, I take it?"

Lancer held Gae Bolg in a stabbing position, crouching like a predator about to pounce on it's prey. He was looking the Servant up and down. "That Servant doesn't feel to me like a Saber...An' somethin' tells me he isn't exclusively a close-quarters fighter either...So he must be an Archer."

"Since he's an Archer, his Noble Phantasm is most likely a bow. But he's using a sword?"

Lancer stood up straight, lowering his spear. "He must not be thinkin' of us as a threat. Hey, Archer! Why don't ya take out yer bow?!"

Akiko looked at him. "This is the first time I'm going to see you fight. In order for me to know how good you are, I'm going to stay out of this."

Lancer grinned. "I promise ya won't be disappointed."

Akiko smiled. "Good to hear. Show me what you've got and don't let me down!"

Archer turned his head, almost looking behind him. "Well, Rin? What are you going to do?"

Rin took a deep breath. "You won't get any support from me, Archer! Show me what you've got right now!"

Archer smirked. Akiko took several steps to the side before the fight would start. Lancer and Archer were staring each other down. Then Archer vanished, the ground where he was cracking. Lancer's eyes widened and he held the shaft of his demonic spear in front of his face. Archer reappeared in front of Lancer, sparks flying as the blade of his sword hit the shaft. Both began attacking and blocking before Lancer kicked the other man back. Archer landed on his feet, reacting in time to block Lancer's spear as the Servant ran at him. The man clad in red managed to knock the spear back before slashing at Lancer in a sweeping motion. The young man blocked and stabbed at Archer without missing a beat. The Servant blocked down and leaped over Lancer, spinning around and slashing sideways with the black sword. Lancer grinned and used the armor over his left arm to block. The sword sliced into flesh, but it wasn't deep and the armor snagged the blade.

"Nice try!" he grinned as he spun to his left, snapping the blade of the sword. He stabbed at a defenseless Archer. "Game over!"

"Archer!" Rin cried out. Archer's lips moved as he formed words. There was a flash of light and Lancer suddenly went on the defense, the shaft of his spear blocking two downward strikes. It forced him to skid back several meters.

"What the hell is going on?!" Akiko exclaimed. Lancer growled and lowered his spear from in front of his face.

"He's a dual-wielder, huh?"

Archer had a black sword in his left hand. But in his right was a similar, white one. He held both up, crossing their blades.

Lancer went back to his fighting stance. "So this bowman think he's a swordsman?!" He ran at Archer at blinding speeds, cracking the ground below him. He swung his spear down, but both swords blocked it. Archer flipped down and kicked up, aiming for Lancer's chin. Lancer backstepped, then thrust his spear at Archer when the man got back up. The man blocked with one sword so he could safely jump back, the blade shattering. But a new one appeared in his hand when he landed. Attacks and blocks from both broke several swords, but new ones kept showing up to replace them.

Lancer jumped back as he avoided Archer's slash The demigod snarled. "I've disarmed ya 27 times! God, how many damn blades do ya have anyway?!" Akiko could understand her Servant's frustration. Who even had that many weapons at their disposal?! "Just who the hell are ya?!"

Archer met Lancer's red eyes. "I know who you are at least. There's only one person who can wield a spear with that level of skill."

Lancer changed his stance. "Then ya should try to handle this!"

Red mana swirled around it. The air was still, making it hard to breath. Bloodlust was radiating from Lancer and the spear. This would end it. However, there was one thing they weren't aware of during the fight.

"Who's there?!" Lancer suddenly cancelled his Noble Phantasm and snapped his head towards the school, sounding pissed.

...They hadn't noticed the single student watching the whole scene from the entrance of the dojo. Whoever was watching the fight turned and ran for the building.

"Someone was still here?!" Rin exclaimed, running over to Archer.

Lancer suddenly took off after that person. "Lancer! What are you- -" Akiko shouted, hand out. But she knew why he took off. That person saw the two Servants. Any witness to that or magecraft must be silenced. Lancer planned to kill that person. Even though she knew deep down that she couldn't convince him otherwise, she wanted to stop Lancer. She could stop him with a Command Seal, but Archer might still kill the witness. Gritting her teeth, she ran after her Servant. Given that Lancer's agility was A+, the chase would be over soon.

Lancer ran into the school building after the boy. The chase took him in between the lockers and up two flights of stairs. The boy turned around...

...and was stabbed it the chest by Lancer's spear. The boy had spiky red hair and golden eyes. He was a little shorter than Akiko. He wore a brown uniform., which had a blossoming red stain on it. Lancer ripped his spear out, blood flying through the air in an arc and the boy fell on the ground.

"Don't take this the wrong way," the man said. "I have nothing personal against ya, but since ya saw me fight, ya have to die now."

Akiko got to the third floor, panting. She walked over to Lancer. Then she saw the witness in a puddle of blood. Her head lowered, hair shadowing her eyes. "Did you make it quick?"

"Don't worry. It was over in an instant."

Akiko saw the face. It was Shirou Emiya. He must have stayed after school to help someone. Too bad he picked the wrong day to do that. "Tohsaka and Archer are coming. We should leave now before we have to fight them again."

Lancer nodded and picked her up. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she actually liked it. She felt so safe with him holding her. He jumped into the window and broke it. Upon his feet touching the ground, he broke into a full sprint off school grounds. Akiko squeezed her eyes shut as the wind whipped at her hair. The scenery passed her like a blur. Most of the way back to her house, she was silent. Then she broke it.

"Hopefully he'll be this War's only outsider to die."

"Wishful thinkin'," Lancer said. "I guarentee that by the time this War's over, dozens of outsider will have been pulled into this just like that lad."

"Yeah, but we should try to keep as many out of this as possible." Lancer stopped. "What's wrong?"

"The witness is still alive," he snarled. He spun around and ran back down the road.

"Can't you just ignore him?"

"Can't. I hate doin' this, but since he saw a Servant fight, he has to die."

He stopped in front of an entryway to a Japanese-styled house. He set Akiko back down.

"This must be Emiya's house."

Lancer took out his spear and sighed. "Look, if yer really against this, why don'tcha wait out her. This shouldn't take me long."

"Fine, but make it as painless as you can."

Lancer gave a terse nod before he ran through the entryway and towards the house. He smashed through a widow and ran towards the room where he was feeling the boy's presence. He busted through the door and stabbed forward with Gae Bolg, aiming for the boy's chest. The boy rolled to the left in time, smacking into a table and knocking some rolled-up posters on the floor. Lancer lowered his spear and walked to the other side of the dinner table. "This wouldn't be fun if this ended too soon, so I'll give ya a chance to run while I hunt ya down."

The boy grabbed a poster and faced Lancer, holding it like a sword. "Trace on." Green lines covered it. "Component materials strengthening."

Lancer smirked and held his spear in a stabbing position. "So yer gonna fight back, huh?" He stabbed forward, but the boy was able to knock it to the side with the poster. It was hard now, like it was made of metal. The blade of the spear only shallowly cut the boy's right arm. "Oh? Ya seem to have mana in ya. This explains why yer still alive."

He stabbed again, but the boy hit it with the poster, the force of Lancer's attack throwing him out of the room. The boy made break for it through the hall and leapt through the hole in the glass that Lancer made. He was on all four and was just about to run again, but Lancer landed a hard kick to the boy's ribs, making him fly in the direction of a shed. The boy struggled to his feet and ran into it.

Lancer sighed. "Yer gonna die anyway, so why not die fightin'?" He ran to the shed and stabbed at the boy. The boy snapped around and unrolled the paper like a shield. It managed to block Lancer's stab, but the paper broke, flying through the air as tiny white scraps, the boy hitting the ground.

Lancer was still holding his spear out. "End of the line. This was more fun than I thought." He lowered his spear. "I don't get it. Yer fast enough, but ya suck when it comes to it. Ya have potential. Ya might've been another."

"'Another'?"

Lancer grinned and got his spear ready to stab. "It doesn't matter now since yer gonna die."

The boy, on his back on the ground, tried to shuffle back, golden eyes wide. "It can't end like this!" Lancer stabbed forward and the boy held his left fist to his chest. Unseen by either of them, a summoning circle was forming. "I won't let a bastard like you kill me that easily!"

Three marks appeared on the back of the boy's left hand, looking somewhat like a red sword. Before Lancer could process that they were Command Seals, a white light filled the shed, blinding both and making Lancer stop his attack. He knew what this meant.

"Shit! Another Servant is here?!" He was able to react fast enough to block something swung at him with Gae Bolg. Whatever it was sent him flying out of the shed. He landed, one knee on the ground. Apparently, he must have alerted Akiko as well, because her voice broke into his head.

_'I heard you yell! What's going on?!'_

Lancer snarled as he got up off the ground. _'Another Servant just appeared. Seems the lad is now a Master.'_

He lifted his spear over his head as the new Servant jumped at him. Something invisible was grinding against the spear's shaft. The Servant was wearing a blue dress with silver armor over her torso, both arms, and on the sides of he thighs. He managed to push her off and jump back. He ran at her, stabbing forward. The swung her arms and something hit the spear up. In that instant, she slashed at his neck, but the spearman held Gae Bolg up vertically and to the left to block. He grit his teeth as he tried to resist the power put into the invisible weapon. They broke apart before jumping at each other, Lancer stabbing several time per second, and the girl blocking them all. She stabbed forward and Lancer blocked to the right, but the invisible thing sliced his right arm just below his shoulder armor. Lancer jumped back.

"Stop hiding behind that weapon, Saber!" he shouted. Saber didn't respond and slashed at him again. Lancer jumped over he and she turned, her back facing the wall. She lifted whatever she had up slightly and Lancer got ready to defend.

"By not attacking, you disgrace spearmen everywhere," Saber said. "If that is the case, I will come in for the for the attack instead."

"Before ya do, tell me. Is yer Noble Phantasm a sword?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It could be an ax, a bow, or even a weapon similar to yours, Lancer."

Lancer grinned. "Don't make me laugh, Saber!" Lancer changed his stance, the same one he used when fighting Archer. This meant he was about to use his Noble Phantasm. "Given this is our first meetin', how 'bout callin' it a day?"

"Of course not, Lancer! I'll end this now!"

"If that's how yer gonna be..." Red mana swirled around the spear and everything went still. "...then I'll have yer life!"

Saber got her invisible weapon ready, expecting an attack. Lancer ran at her. Midway, he reared the arm with his spear back. "Gae..." Earth shattered all around him. He made the motion like he was throwing his spear, but he still held onto it. Instead, a thin red beam of super fast mana came from the tip, going right for Saber. "...Bolg!"

She tried to block, but the attack still hit her. She fell to one knee, clutching the wound in her left shoulder. "Impossible! I know I blocked it! Did it somehow reverse cause and effect?!"

Lancer bared his fangs and held his spear with both hands. "Ya got lucky, Saber! That attack should've ended yer life!"

"That was Gae Bolg, wasn't it?! Which means you're Ireland's Son of Light!"

Akiko's voice broke into Lancer's mind. _'I_ _sensed that you used your Noble Phantasm. Were you able to kill the other Servant?'_

_'No, she managed to avoid it.'_

_'In that case, you might wanna make yourself scarce.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I'm sensing another Servant coming your way.'_

Lancer growled and took a step back. "Damn, what a wasted opportunity. An' ya know who I am, which makes this worse."

Saber stared at him in disbelief. "Are you running away?!"

The demigod turned around and walked toward the wall. "Somethin' is comin'. I'd love to stay an' play with ya some more, but we'll have company soon that'll interrupt us. But next time we meet, ya won't get away alive." He jumped over it and landed on the other side. Akiko was running towards him. He picked her up and bolted as fast as he could. The next time he meets Saber, he won't let her get away!


	3. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff towards the end, but nothing major yet.

The alarm clock went off for school the next morning. Akiko sat up in bed, yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes. She slid out of bed and looked to the couch near the wall to her left. Lancer was snoring away on it, blanket half over him and bunched up, and his right arm and leg over the edge. While he was sleeping, he wore a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Both used to belong to Akiko's dad, so they were both baggy. The sweatpants were so loose around his waist that all of the man's activity last night made them start sliding down a little and reveal the top of his boxers. His left arm was slung over his chest.

She sighed heavily. He looked so pathetic. He acted so human most of the time that she had to remind herself he was half-god. He sure wasn't giving that impression. Walking over to the warrior, she lightly shook his right shoulder.

"It's time to wake up," she said. However, the spearman kept snoring away. She sighed and walked around to one end of the couch, where his head was. She grabbed the left side of him before yanking sharply to the right [1]. She had taken martial arts for over half her life, and so she had surprising strength. Her Servant hit the ground hard. He had done a full spin as Akiko rolled him off the couch, grunting as his head smacked up against the floor. "It's morning."

He was rubbing the back of his head, where he hit, and sat up, his red eyes narrowed and unfocused as he woke up. When he was fully awake, he snapped his head to his left, glaring at Akiko. "What the fuck was that all about?!"

"It's a school day, and you weren't waking up," Akiko replied simply.

"So ya did this?! Why not use a Command Seal instead?!"

"Too much hassle. Besides, I don't want to waste one for something this petty."

"It would've been a nicer way to wake me up!"

Akiko started heading for the bedroom door. "If you don't like it, learn to wake up when the alarm clock goes off, Cu."

Lancer cocked an eyebrow. "Cu?"

"It's easier than your full name."

The two sat down at the kitchen table after Akiko had made toast and eggs for the both of them. She really didn't feel like making coffee, so she just filled two glasses with the filtered water that came from the door to the freezer.

"It seems there are at least two other Masters at the school, so I'm going to need you near it again today," Akiko said after she swallowed the piece of toast she was chewing. "You'll have to hide at the treeline again, but hopefully nothing will happen."

"Fine, but if ya need me in an instant, use a Command Seal."

"It's Friday, so for the next two days, there's a greater chance we could be attacked. Tomorrow, we'll be shopping together for clothes that fit you better. I'm going to need you to stay by me the whole time in case of enemy attacks."

"Well, of course I'll stay by ya. Durin' this War, I need to be keepin' ya in my line of sight the whole time."

Akiko finished and went to the dryer, pulling out her school uniform. "If we're lucky, there won't be any unexpected attacks where I'll need your help." She went to the hall's bathroom to change.

"That may not be true as the War goes on. By then, more people will know yer a Master, so we'll be busy then with attacks. Ya believe yer school is safe enough fer now, but even there ya could be attacked. I wouldn't rule out the possibility of some Master out there not caring about who gets involved."

Akiko came out several minutes later, ready to go. Lancer came out of her bedroom a few seconds later. He had gone in there to change. They both grabbed their jackets and went out the door.

"Keep an eye on Saber and Archer, if they're there," Akiko told her Servant. "As I'm sure you're aware, the Masters of both go to the same school that I do. Most likely, their Servants are there as well."

"Should I attack them?"

"Better not. While you're attacking one, the other may join in and you could end up having to fight both at once. Just keep out of sight while making sure they aren't doing anything funny."

Once the campus came into sight, Lancer broke away from Akiko to hide in the trees surrounding it. He summoned his spear, watching his Master's back as she vanished into the building.

Akiko went up to the third floor. Down the hall, the glass to the window she and Lancer broke last nigh was fixed. Rin must have fixed it to prevent any whispers about what may have happened the next morning. And speaking of Rin, she was standing by the door to the classroom, arms crossed. As soon as she saw Akiko, she walked over to the other girl and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the corner between the outside wall and the wall connected to the stairs.

"Do you need something?" Akiko asked.

Rin looked around before leaning over to the other girl, whispering. "Keep your voice down! This is about last night!"

Akiko narrowed her eyes, but whispered. "I'm not apologizing. This is a fight to the death, in case you've forgotten. And we shouldn't even be talking. As two Masters, we're enemies."

"I know all of that, but there's another Master I know of now."

"Emiya, right? Lancer had to fight his Servant, Saber."

"Archer and I were going to his house to save him from being killed again by Lancer. We encountered Saber just as your Servant's mana faded."

"I had picked up the mana of an approaching Servant. So that was yours?"

"Yes, but aside from that, we know who Berserker's Master is."

"How did you find out?"

"Shortly after you and Lancer had left, I took Emiya to the Church in New City so he could learn about the Grail War from Kirei Kotomine."

Kirei Kotomine. After the death of her parents ten years ago, he had helped train Akiko in magecraft. Her parents and Kirei had known each other, so she had met him several times before. He had also been drilling her to get ready for the Fifth Holy Grail War.

"So what happened?" Akiko asked.

"After we left the Church, we were attacked by Berserker and his Master, Illyasveil von Einzbern. He seemed to be immune to most attacks. We had thought Saber had killed him, but his wound stitched itself back together and he got up."

Akiko crossed her arms. "And why tell me?"

"Emiya and I teamed up to take down Berserker. But even Saber and Archer together had a hard time against him. So we were hoping you and Lancer would join with us."

"I take it then that Berserker is a tough customer?"

"He is. And if the Three Great Knight Classes are working together, even Berserker shouldn't stand a chance. Is your Servant here right now?"

"He's keeping watch outside of the school. As long as I'm not attacked, he won't make any moves against you or Emiya."

"Same with Archer. Well? What's your answer? Are you going to ally yourself with Emiya and I?"

Akiko narrowed her eyes, thinking over her answer. "No."

"Why not?"

"Look, this is a war. We'll eventually have to kill each other. It's better for us not to have a bond with each other when that time comes. Besides, Berserker hasn't attacked either me or Lancer yet. We could be able to handle him by ourselves."

Rin crossed her arms. "I highly doubt that. Berserker's really strong."

Akiko waved her hand dismissively. "Not our problem. When it is, we'll talk again. For now, I have to get to class." She walked away from a fuming Rin. Later, during lunch break, Akiko was going to the roof to eat again.

"Hey! Hashomoto!"

Akiko turned her head and saw the captain of the archery club, Ayako Mitsuzuri, coming over. She was a girl with brown-orange hair, gold eyes, and wearing a female Homurahara Academy uniform.

"Oh! Mitsuzuri! Did you need something?"

Ayako walked over to the girl and had to look up to meet Akiko's eyes, given that the teenager was taller. "I noticed you've been talking to Tohsaka. What's that all about?"

Akiko turned away. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ayako cocked her head. "I asked Tohsaka the same thing earlier, and she gave me the same response."

"It's a personal thing, alright?"

"Look, I'm just curious. She and Emiya have been hanging out a lot today. I just wondered if what you two said to each other had anything to do with it."

When she went away, Akiko went up to the roof. As she ate, she started talking to Lancer in her mind.

_'How are things looking, Cu?'_

_'Looks like Archer was brought here, like ya said. Otherwise, nothin' else is out of the ordinary.'_

_'Figures. Tohsaka and I talked before school started. Apparently, she wants both of us to join her and Saber's Master, Emiya, in an alliance. Turns out they had trouble with Berserker the other night.'_

_'What didja tell her?'_

_'I told her no since we haven't had an issue with Berserker ourselves yet. But it's only a matter of time. We should focus on taking Berserker out first, since he seems to be the biggest threat.'_

_'What about after we've done that?'_

_'We'll go about the War as usual, trying to root out other Masters. Though we should target either Saber or Archer.'_

_'Why them?'_

_'They're being forced to join together against Berserker, hinting that they're weak.'_

_'Don't forget that they're two Servants in the Three Great Knight Classes, just like me. I don't think they'll be very easy to beat.'_

_'I wouldn't worry too much. You're stronger than Archer, and for some reason, it seems that Saber isn't able to use her full power.'_

_'Well, Saber doesn't worry me too much. It's Archer that's the problem.'_

_'What about him concerns you?'_

_'First of all, he seems to have an almost infinite number of swords. An' even though I stopped my own Noble Phantasm while we were fightin' him the other night, I was actually worried I'd have to go all-out against him. While we don't know his true name, he knows mine. That will allow him to know what my Noble Phantasm will do, along with my weaknesses. An' the name thing is also a concern 'cause we won't have a clue as to what his Noble Phantasm is. Plus...'_

_'Plus?'_

_'He pisses me off by just breathin'. I dunno what it is, but he just rubs me the wrong way.'_

Akiko mentally sighed. _'Whatever. Just keep an eye on him. But don't attack him unless he does first.'_

_'Got it. I guess I'll see ya when yer school is done.'_

When the final bell rung, Lancer joined Akiko as she walked away from the school, the campus far behind her. Once they got to her house, both hung up their jackets in the closet. Akiko went to the washer, taking off her Homurahara Academy tunic so she just had the white shirt over her chest. She put it in and closed the top to the machine.

"I'll wait until after my shower to start the wash," Akiko said as she went into the living room where Lancer was, plopping down on the couch next to him and flipping on the T.V. It was on the news. Seems that another gas leak in New City put workers into comas. "Did Archer do anything?"

"No, though he seemed to be aware that I was also there."

"Did he attack you?"

"Nope, he just kept watchin' the school an' me. I was really tempted to fight him, though."

"Good thing you didn't. We don't need him learning more about your fighting abilities. You won't see him for the next two days, hopefully."

Lancer chuckled. "Never think that durin' this War. Unexpected things can always happen."

A couple hours later, Akiko and Lancer ate dinner. After that, she cleaned the dishes with Lancer's help, her calling him a "freeloader" and that he should be pitching in to help with the chores. After that, she went into the bathroom in her bedroom for her shower, shutting the door. She didn't lock it because for ten years, no one else had been in the house except her.

When she was in the bathroom, clothes off for the shower, she realized with dread that she had forgotten her bathrobe and towel in the dryer, all the way across the house. She could put her clothes back on and get them, but it would be wasted time.

"Cu? Could you get my bathrobe and towel out of the dryer and bring them to me, please?" Akiko called. A few minutes later, she heard her bedroom door open and someone walk to the bathroom door. She expected Cu to open the bathroom door just a smidge, wide enough for him to hand her the things she needed without seeing her naked. She didn't expect him to open it fully. He was in the doorway, dropping the towel and bathrobe as he stared wide-eyed at her.

Akiko had pale, creamy looking skin and was so skinny that he could see the outline of each rib below her boobs. Her breasts were plump and looked inviting. Her skin looked incredibly smooth to the touch.

The girl went red and tried to cover herself. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

He was still staring at her. "Ya asked me to bring ya these things..."

She wanted to throw something at him. "I WOULD THINK YOU'D HAVE ENOUGH COMMON SENSE TO OPEN THE DOOR A CRACK TO HAND ME THEM!"

"Fine, fine. _Sorry_."

Akiko snatched up the towel and bathrobe. "Just don't let it happen again, pervert!"

He then flashed a toothy grin. "Since I'm already here, mind if I wash yer back?"

"Of course I mind!" Akiko gave him the middle finger and slammed the door in his face. He sat down on the bad, and soon heard the water running. What did she expect? He was a man, she was an adolescent girl. Plus, they were living together. She should have known he would try something.

Much later, he heard the water shut off and went to the bathroom door, throwing it open. Akiko was staring at him, water dripping off her hair and only a towel wrapped around the top of her chest. Then she screamed.

"AGAIN?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU REALIZE I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED?!"

Lancer grinned. "I would've loved seein' ya naked again."

Akiko, about to start brushing her hair when he barged in, had the brush in her right hand. She hurled it at the demigod's face. Still grinning, he caught it easily. She went red with anger.

"Leave the brush in here and get the hell out!"

"Nah, now I wanna brush yer hair!"

Akiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "...Fine. But you'd better not try anything!" Akiko turned around, her back to her Servant. Her wet hair looked shiny and reached down to the top of her waist.

Lancer went over to his Master, standing right behind her. He brought his left hand under some of her silver hair, bringing it up. It was soft and smelled nice. He had the teeth of the brush in his right hand run through the snow-colored strands. As he brushed the hair, he noticed that even though it was thick, he only had to brush out one or two tangles.

During that time, Akiko had slowly closed her eyes, relaxing into the man's chest. Lancer set the brush down and decided to push his luck with her. He leaned down slightly, placing his lips on Akiko's neck. Akiko moaned lightly. They were warm and soft.

Lancer took this as a sign to keep going. He trailed his kisses a little down her neck, sucking at a sensitive area. He moved down to her shoulders and was just about to take off her towel when her eyes snapped open. She pulled away, taking a few steps forward before turning around, facing the spearman.

"Oh my God, what the hell are we doing?!"

"Gettin' friendly with each other?"

"That should NOT have happened!"

"Ya were enjoyin' it, weren't ya?"

"That's only because that was the first time in ten years anyone has shown me affection! I let my guard down and we almost did something we can never undo!"

"...I understand. I guess I'll leave ya alone then..." Lancer turned around, walking slowly out the door before closing it. Akiko continued to stare at it. She didn't want to do anything with him that they'll regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] My parents (my dad, to be more specific) have woken me up like this when I could still walk. Now, they just rip the covers off me.


	4. Day 5

Sunlight filtered through the window, waking Akiko up the next morning. She sat up in bed and yawned, stretching her arms out all the way.

"Yer finally up."

Lancer was sitting on the end of the bed, watching his Master. Akiko rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good morning."

"I didn't know when ya'd wake up, so sorry to say I didn't make anything fer breakfast."

Akiko had her legs over the edge of the bed, the pale blue fabric of the bottom of her night gown fluttering around her ankles. "Oh, don't worry about that." She checked the time on her digital clock. It was almost noon. "I'll fix up something quick, and then we'll head out."

Akiko went into the kitchen, making herself a sandwich, having potato chips with it, and drinking a can of lemonade. After that, she went to her room to get changed and then she and Lancer put on their jackets and went out the front door.

The shopping district in Fuyuki was full of people like always. The two almost tripped on or ran into several. None of them seemed to take notice that the aura Lancer was emitting didn't seem human. After working their way through the crowd of people, the two made it into the first clothing shop, to their right.

Lancer followed Akiko to the back of the store, where the men's clothing were. She went to a line of shirts on hangers on a rod on two stands. She held up a white t-shirt that looked to be too big for her to Lancer's chest.

"Hmm...Too small." She put the shirt back on the hanger and hung it back up on the rack with the others. She went through the clothes a size higher. Lancer sighed. A few minutes in, and he was _already_ bored! Akiko took down a red long-sleeved shirt and held it up to Lancer. "Perfect!" He didn't expect a bunch of shirts ranging in color to start flying at him.

"Hey! Gimme some warnin' first!" he shouted as he struggled to catch them all.

"Oh, quit being a baby!" Akiko was at the pants now. Taking his shirt size into consideration, she could calculate what size pants to get him. She finally settled on about eight pairs, some white, blue, black, or grey. She and Lancer took them up to the front counter to pay. After they were bagged, the two left the store.

"What now?" Lancer asked Akiko as they walked home.

"There's still plenty of time left. Go get changed into some of the new clothes I bought you and then we'll go back into town."

"An' do what?"

"Whatever we want, as long as I can afford it. After my parents died, I inherited a lot of money to pay bills."

After Lancer changed, the two went into town again. They went into a bookstore first. Akiko wanted to see if they still had the book she had her eyes on. Once they started going past shelves of books on mythology on the way to the section the girl was heading for did Akiko feel the blood leave her face.

"Hey! This book is about me!"

Akiko facepalmed. Books about a Servant were guaranteed to raise their egos through the roof. And Lancer's was already big enough as it is. She turned around and grabbed his arm just as he began to reach for it.

"Time to go. _Now_!"

"Aw, but I just wanna take a look to see how accurate they got it."

"Nope! Next place!" Like he needed an ego-booster.

Their next stop was a video game store. One of Akiko's hobbies was to play video games, but the new game console that just came out was still pretty pricey. While Lancer was gazing at the rows and rows of video games that the store had available, Akiko knew immediately where to go. She had been in the store dozens, possibly hundreds of times. So she knew the layout of it by heart. She looked at the price tag for one of the new game systems. It was still expensive. After a bit more time had passed, she would check it again to see if the price had gone down. As she was leaving, she actually had to forcefully drag Lancer with her. He was too engrossed by the selection.

It was starting to get late, though the sun was still out. The two stopped at a restaurant and both ordered something to eat. A little later, both were chowing down. Lancer had ordered himself a cheeseburger and Akiko had soup.

"Except fer the one with Archer, we've gone five days without a fight," Lancer said.

Akiko swallowed the soup she had in her mouth. "What about the one with Saber?"

"It wasn't really a fight. More of a skirmish."

"But you had to use your Noble Phantasm."

"Even so, that could hardly be called a fight. I didn't go in expectin' to fight a Servant."

"In that case, we have been lucky."

"But I bet our luck won't hold out fer too much longer."

After they were done, they got up and left the establishment. Night had already fallen. There weren't too many people on the streets. Those that were were heading home.

"We should be headin' back too," Lancer said.

"Shit! I forgot an errand!" Akiko suddenly seethed. She'd have to settle for a 24-hour convenience store and see what she could find.

"We should make it quick. Something doesn't feel quite right."

"Are you sensing something?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is gives me the creeps."

"Maybe we should wait until morning to go to the store."

"It could just be my imagination. An' even if it isn't, I'm with ya to protect ya."

"Fine. I'll be counting on you." The two went past the shopping district and down the road. They were passing less and less people before they stopped seeing others entirely. That wouldn't worry them too much, but even the sounds of crickets died down.

Akiko stopped and looked around. "What's going on?" It was way too quiet. There wasn't even any wind to rustle the trees. The air felt still, like something was about to happen. A high-pitched voice broke through the silence.

"Oh! Looks like we get to fight another Servant!"

Akiko and Lancer turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was a girl with silver hair and red eyes. She wore a purple dress with matching boots and hat. Behind her was a beast with brown-grey skin. He was gigantic and covered in muscles. It had black hair and two eyes that matched his skin. In his right hand was a large club with one side bladed.

The girl giggled and bowed. "Hello. My name is Illyasveil von Einzbern. Illya for short. This is my Servant. His name is Hercules, a Berserker-class Servant." She cocked her head. "You're Servant doesn't look very strong. I wonder how much fun he'll be?" She turned to her Servant. "I'll give you both time to come up with a plan before he rips you apart."

Akiko grit her teeth. Her ability as a Master allowed her to see the parameters of any Servant. "Jeez, his stats are crazy! Tohsaka didn't mention he was _this_ strong!"

Lancer growled and switch to his battle uniform, Gae Bolg in both hands and at the ready. "Looks like it's too late fer regrets now, so we have to fight him."

"Now I see why Saber and Archer had such a tough time with him. Are you sure you can do this?" Berserker's hand looked like it could easily crush Lancer's head.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It'll be tough fer me to just stop him from chargin'."

The girl looked back at the two. "Are you done making a strategy? Now Berserker's going to kill you both. Okay?"

The giant roared and charged. Lancer scooped up his Master and jumped to the side, getting her out of the way in time. As soon as he set her down, the beast charged again. Lancer jumped to a spot several meters to the right of Akiko, making the Servant head away from her. The ax was swung down. Lancer stepped to his right, hitting the top of the ax with his spear and making it smash into the ground. Lancer swung the other end of his spear at Berserker's head, aiming to smash it. Berserker, who was still holding onto his ax, let go of it and bent backwards, the spear's end sailing over his head. It quickly kicked Lancer into a tree, shattering the trunk and making the man hit the ground, dust flying up into a large cloud. Gae Bolg was still clutched in his right hand and he groaned. He recovered fast enough to roll to his left as Berserker appeared over him, coming down hard. Earth and dust flew everywhere as the giant's left knee smashed into the ground. Both Servants attacked each other, sparks flying off their weapons as they ground against each other.

Berserker overpowered Lancer, causing the spearman's right arm, which held the spear, to fly back behind him. In an instant, the behemoth punched the defenseless man in the gut and made him fly to the other side of the road. He hit the concrete once, smashing it and creating a crater. He finally stopped, his back creating a massive hole in a small hill and he hit the ground after his body fell off it.

Illya, who was watching the scene behind the guard rail of another street, looked to be enjoying herself. She chuckled as if she was seeing something funny, like a video of someone doing something stupid while drunk. "That's right! Kill this useless Servant, Berserker!"

Lancer grunted as he slowly got up. "I'm...not done yet!"

As soon as Berserker came at the man again, stabbing his ax forward. Lancer ducked down and moved to the right so the ax would get stuck in the hill behind him. Lancer grinned and swung his spear at Berserker's neck. The spear hit, but didn't break the skin. This took the demigod by surprise, so he didn't react fast enough to avoid the backhand from Berserker's left hand. The knight went flying through the air, smashing through the trunk of a tree before hitting the ground hard, skidding back into stones along the sides of a stream behind him, tearing up the grass as he slid over it. He was on his right side and coughed once, expelling some blood. He shakily held up his left hand and the red spear went back in it, him having dropped it when Berserker hit him. He used it a support as he tried to stand up, blood streaking down the side of his face.

Berserker ripped his weapon free and ran at Lancer before the warrior could try anything. The ax came down. Lancer held his spear up over his head to block, but it was forced down, the ax slicing though the muscle and some of the bone in his upper right arm, crimson liquid gushing out and dripping onto the grass, making it curl under the red fluid's weight. Before it could attack again, Lancer jumped to the side, back on the street. He turned around to see Berserker in the spot behind him, where he was. His eyes widened to see the giant right behind him, swinging its ax. Blood flew through the air as the beast sliced the man's abdomen. He hit the ground, his body shattering the earth and causing crimson splatters to appear all around him on the concrete. Dust that had flown up concealed Lancer's stab towards Berserker's chest. It hit the skin, but clanged against it and didn't break it.

Berserker growled and kicked Lancer up into the air. A moment later, the giant appeared over the man, kicking him back down and making him hit the road hard enough to create a large crater. When the behemoth landed, Lancer stabbed at it rapidly. None of them broke the skin, however. Illya just sighed. Berserker hit the man back a few meters before red covered its body, its eyes red as well. The ax was lifted over its head and it came down on the road's surface, smashing it and causing a trail of ruined earth to head for Lancer. It hit the man hard and caused him to fly back, landing a few hundred meters away on his hands and knees. Akiko ran over and clutched the demigod to her body as he tried to get up.

"Akiko..." he rasped, blood filling his mouth. "Just...run..."

"I won't let that thing kill you!" the mage cried. Berserker charged at the both of them. Lancer pushed her away and jumped back, avoiding the best's downward ax swing. He turned and ran, disappearing in the trees right before him, where the hill near Illya was. It must have been to get more cover from Berserker and to have more places to ambush the Servant. Berserker roared and ran through the trees after the knight. Akiko glanced over at Illya and saw the Master go into the forest after the two.

"You aren't about to get away from me!" Akiko growled and ran after her. She caught sight of Illya again as the small girl was going to another spot where she could view the battle. He back was facing the teen. Akiko whipped her right hand out, a ball of fire shooting at the girl. But the flame burst right behind the Master, Akiko seeing a flash of green as it did.

Illya giggled and turned to face Akiko. "Now that wasn't very nice, attacking someone when their back is turned." Two little birds made up of glowing white lines appeared next to Illya. "It looks like you need to learn some manners."

A ball of fast magic was fired at the teen from each of the birds. She countered both with balls of lightning and fire, creating a smokescreen when they burst. She had to take several steps back when a ball of magic suddenly shot out at her. She was forced to jump all over to avoid a volley of magical balls fired from each bird. She ran behind a tree to avoid a ball shooting right at her. The explosion burst the tree trunk and she had to run again to avoid the birds. She tried firing a ball of fire again, but the birds used their magic attacks to block it. Akiko ran behind another tree, panting as if she had just ran a marathon.

"They seem to be familiars that generate their own mana, like some kind of mage."

The trunk she was hiding behind burst, splinters of wood flying all over. The birds were right behind her. She launched balls of fire and lightning to block several attacks before making a break for it again.

Illya chuckled. "It's no use trying to escape from Zelle and Degen."

"I'm not trying to escape, you munchkin!"

She had circled around Illya, avoiding the numerous attacks from the birds. She stopped right in the clearing right in front of the Einzbern. The birds moved to the little girl's sides to protect her. Akiko held out her right hand, a giant ball of fire forming.

"You're dead!"

Akiko suddenly shifted to her left as a giant sword made up of the same glowing white birds flew at her. It landed in the dirt behind the Master, drawing up some blood as it cut her hand.

"No way! It changed shape?!"

Illya giggled as the bird to her right changed into a sword as well, aiming for Akiko.

"It looks like this is the end for you. And Berserker should be almost done killing your Servant."

At that moment, Lancer flew back-first at Illya, bowling her over. The sword fired, but due to Illya's surprise, it landed in the trunk of a tree far above Akiko's head. Berserker came into the clearing next, picking Lancer off Illya and throwing him like a rag doll into Akiko, both crashing through a few tree trunks. Akiko recovered first, seeing as how the smokscreen would allow for both to escape. Lancer was breathing heavily, covered in blood and struggling to keep his eyes open. She helped him up, having his left arm around the back of her neck and her right arm around his waist, and took off through the trees.

Illya grunted as she got up, dusting herself off. "Berserker! Why did you do that just then?! If you hadn't thrown Lancer into me, I could have killed his Master right then and there!" Berserker grunted with something that sounded like an apology. "No matter. We'll probably see them again." She hopped onto Berserker's right shoulder. "For now, let's go home."

* * *

Akiko's chest was heaving. She had carried Lancer and ran as fast as she could behind a tree some ways from where the fight was. She peered around it, seeing if Berserker or Illya had followed them. When she was certain they hadn't been pursued, Akiko let out a sigh of relief. She moved away from the tree slightly and rested Lancer up against it.

"I take it you couldn't stand against him?" she asked. A large portion of her clothing was soaked with his blood.

"Gee, I wonder what tipped ya off. None of my attacks seemed to work."

\- - -Flashback- - -

Lancer was hiding among the branches of one tree. Even though it barely had any leaves, clouds covered the moon. Hopefully, it was dark enough that he would be hidden anyway. The branches trembled as the ground shook, Berserker's heavy footsteps as he ran echoing throughout the trees. Soon, Berserker was directly under him.

"Ehwaz." He dropped down, his right fist pulled back. He punched down on Berserker's shoulder, but it didn't do anything, except to get the giant's attention. He quickly got his spear in front of him as the ax came at him from the side. The pressure made his feet dig into the ground as he was forced to skid back. The ax suddenly left the spear only to come down again right over Lancer. He quickly moved to the left, but that's when Berserker's foot met his gut. The man was sent flying through several trees, on his hands and knees as he struggled to get up. He rolled out of the way in time as Berserker tried to smash down on him, ax lowered in order to slice the beast's enemy. Lancer held onto the spear with both hands and lunged at Berserker, all in an instant. He began rapidly stabbing at the thing's chest, trying to wear away whatever protection it had over the skin.

Berserker let out a roar and swung his ax down at Lancer, at an angle so the man blocked it with his spear horizontal and the blade hitting the bottom of the shaft. The knight was knocked slightly up into the air before being punched straight down into the ground, large chunks of dirt flying up as Lancer's body made a crater in the earth. More blood began dripping off his chin. He reacted fast enough to hold his spear up, sparks flying as the shaft met the blade of the ax. It also gave him enough time to scoot back, away from the ax as it finally hit the ground. In that instant, he jumped at Berserker, swinging his spear at the beast's arm. It didn't matter now whether or not it would be a fatal wound. He just needed to find some kind of weakness in the skin. Was it only hard over vital areas?

Once again, the tip grated over the skin without leaving a scratch. He landed behind Berserker and spun around, ducking in an instant. The ax was swung sideways, going over the warrior's head and leaving a deep cut in the trunk's bark. He kicked at the Servant, but it didn't even budge the giant. It suddenly grabbed the demigod's leg and hurled him to the side, through several trees. That's when he hit Illya.

\- - -End flashback- - -

Lancer tried to bark out a laugh, but it came out sounding like a wheeze. "Damn, that Servant was _tough_!"

"We'll most likely face him again during the War," Akiko said. "Hopefully by then, we'll know the weakness to his skin."

"He's quick, too. There were quite a few times I was gonna use my Noble Phantasm, but he was movin' too fast fer me to aim."

"I wonder how we can beat him...Wait! Tohsaka mentioned that she and the others thought Saber had killed him, meaning she was able to pierce his skin!"

"What are ya sayin'?"

"In order to take down Berserker, we may need to ally ourselves with Tohsaka and Emiya."

"But ya even said not to bother ourselves with teamin' up with 'em."

"I know I did, but right now, we don't stand a chance against Berserker."

"So ya'll talk to Archer's Master again? She may not be as welcomin' of ya since ya turned her down once."

"Maybe not. Even she knows her Servant won't be able to take down Berserker alone. By thinking strategically, she'll probably accept us."

"Then again, maybe not. An' then what?"

"If we get rejected, we'll have to search for another Master and Servant and ally ourselves with them."

"If that's the case, hopefully they've fought Berserker. That way, they'll know what a threat he is. But that'll also mean revealin' my fightin' secrets to them. Ya okay with that?"

"It's not ideal, but at this rate we have no other hope of winning against Berserker. Even if it means partnering with another Master, we need to take him down."


	5. Day 6

Lancer groaned as he sat up in the bed the next morning. After the battle with Illya and Berserker, Akiko help Lancer home as his wounds were making it too painful for he himself to walk. Akiko let the man rest in her bed for the night. She slept on the couch that night.

"You're up. How are you feeling?"

The Servant turned his head to the left slightly. Akiko was standing at the foot of the bed, gazing at the knight.

"Eh, a little sore, but at least my wounds are gone." Because of his fast healing as a Servant, all of Lancer's wounds had sealed themselves up while he slept, the mana received from Akiko helping aid in the regeneration as he only had to use less of it to keep his physical form while sleeping. "How 'bout you?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing too major," Akiko replied.

"So what's the plan now?"

"We'll talk to Tohsaka about the alliance. However, I waited for you to wake up before heading out."

"Good plan. After last night, I should stick to ya like glue. Especially since she has a Servant herself. If things go wrong, Archer may attack."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Now get yourself ready to head out."

"Shouldn't ya eat breakfast first?"

"I already did. And lunch, too. It's past noon."

"I slept that long?! Why didn't ya wake me sooner?!"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You were probably worn out after the battle and so I wanted you to sleep for as long as you needed to."

"Yeah, an' I'm fine now. So let's go."

"Just don't push yourself if we get into a fight. I don't want you dying on me."

"Don't worry, 'cuz I promise I won't die!"

Akiko turned her head so the back of it was facing Lancer. This was to hide her small smile from him. "You'd better keep that promise! Otherwise, I'll find some way to resurrect you and I'll kick your ass!"

Akiko and Lancer went to Rin's mansion in the foreigners' district of Miyama. However, they both stopped just past the gate. There was something off here. It was way too quiet, and something else didn't feel right.

"Something's wrong," Akiko said.

"Yeah. I don't sense Archer," Lancer agreed.

"And none of her lights are on. Do you think it's possible she and Archer were killed yesterday?" The area was shaded by the trees, and a cool gust of February air sent chills down Akiko's spine. Everything about the mansion felt foreboding.

"If so, what are we gonna do now?"

Akiko sighed. "We'll talk to Emiya about an alliance then."

The two walked through the front gate and to the traditional district of Miyama. They went up to the Japanese-styled house where Lancer attacked Shirou for the second time during the third day. In front of the house, Akiko could feel it. A spot where the mana was most concentrated, like an invisible wall. And it was right in front of her.

"Ya sense it?" Lancer asked.

"Yeah. A bounded field," Akiko replied, narrowing her eyes.

"It seems to be fer sensin' intruders."

"In other words, if we enter it, they'll know we're here."

They both took a step over it. They knew what was coming next. To Akiko, entering the bounded field made her feel slightly light headed and a chill ran through her. A minute later, Shirou came out, followed by Saber. Even though she was wearing modern clothes, a white shirt, blue skirt, and a ribbon around the collar, she looked ready to fight. "It's you again, Lancer!"

Saber switched to her battle attire after her body was covered in white mana and held her invisible sword at the ready. Shirou just blinked at the two dumbly, like he wasn't done processing what was happening. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with the top of the shirt and the sleeves navy blue. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. Lancer held his hands up in front of his chest. "Whoa! Take it easy there! We aren't here to pick a fight!"

Saber was still on the defensive. "And why should I believe you?!"

"Look, do ya see me with my spear out? No. So I'm not here to fight."

Saber lowered her sword, but still looked tense. "If you aren't here to fight, then why are you here?"

Akiko stepped forward. "Look, we've come to talk about an alliance against Berserker. We were going to talk to Tohsaka, but we don't know where she is."

"An alliance? Why would we ally ourselves with you two? Especially you, Lancer. Don't think I've forgotten about how you were trying to kill Shirou when I was summoned."

"Look, it wasn't my idea. It's my Master's an' the little lady's."

"You have my word that we're only here to talk," Akiko said.

Saber looked uncertain. She glanced at Shirou. "Well? What is your decision?"

"Just wait here a moment. I'll get Tohsaka so she can hear you guys out too," Shirou said.

"Tohsaka's alive?! We check up on her at her house and she and Archer weren't there!" Akiko exclaimed.

"No, she's alive. She and Archer are staying here for now. They showed up to stay just yesterday."

A minute later, Rin and Archer came out. The man was wearing a black vest over a white shirt and black pants. Rin had the front of her red jacket zipped up. Otherwise, everything about her looks the same as she looks in school. The mage crossed her arms. "So what is it?"

Akiko let out a long sigh. "Lancer and I encountered Berserker the other night."

"And? What do you want us to do about it?"

"We've agreed to ally ourselves with you, Emiya, Saber, and Archer. At least until Berserker's taken care of."

Rin tapped her foot. "You refused on Friday when I asked you. What makes you think I'll accept you this time?"

"You need more strength to stand against Berserker, right? Well, now I'm offering that strength."

"Eh, what's the harm?" Shirou suddenly said. Rin turned her head to face him, staring daggers at the teen. She grabbed his sleeve.

"We need to talk. Come with me." She pulled him near one wall of the house, facing it and huddled together while whispering to each other so the others couldn't hear.

"What is it, Tohsaka?"

"Don't give me that! You know damn well what this is about! Why would you agree to Hashomoto and Lancer being our allies so easily?!"

"Hey, we know how strong Lancer is! It would give us a huge advantage against Berserker if we have him!"

"I hope you haven't forgotten how he tried to kill you twice!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. But he was just following rules! You can't blame him for that!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're seriously willing to trust him after that! He could be allying himself with us as an excuse to finish the job while you sleep!"

Archer called over. "You guys done?"

Rin looked over her shoulder at him. "Just give us a minute!" She turned her head forward again and lowered it down slightly while she whispered to Shirou. "Unlike you, I'm not willing to trust Lancer just yet. Hashomoto, maybe. She at least seems like a decent enough Master."

"Well, I don't care what you think! Besides, Hashomoto is right. We do need more strength to fight Berserker. We'd be stupid to turn him and Hashomoto away!"

"I'd rather the strength come from any other Servant _except_ Lancer! He seems like too much of a wild card for us to rely on him."

"In that case, we'll just hope that Hashomoto can keep the reins on him."

"You're betting our lives on hope?! How dull can you be?!"

"It at least _does_ look like he listens to her! He hasn't attacked us, and I have a feeling it was her that told him not to. Lancer will be a huge asset to us if Hashomoto can control his decisions without Command Seals!"

Rin glared at him and Shirou gulped. "...Fine. But like I said, I'm not about to place mine or Archer's life in Lancer's hands yet. We'll let them in our alliance, but I'm going to be keeping one eye on him!"

"Fine, do whatever you want! But I'm willing to trust him."

"How about with your life?"

"I'll admit I'm not ready to trust him _that_ much, but Hashomoto at least seems to trust him. So Lancer must actually be a good person. Besides, we should at least give him a chance."

"...Okay." The two turned around. Rin crossed her arms again. "It's decided. Until Berserker is beaten, we're willing to accept help from the both of you."

"You two will need to stay here with the three of us during that time," Shirou said. "That way, it'll make it easier for us to make plans together."

"Fine. We need to get ready for our stay here first. But we'll be back around 6 tonight," Akiko said. As she and Lancer turned around to head back to her house in the foreigners' district of Miyama, she could feel Saber and Archer's gazes burning into her back, watch her and Lancer's every movement until they disappeared from sight.

At the house, Akiko was getting things packed for the stay at Shirou's place, such as different clothes for her and Lancer, her Homurahara Academy uniform, her night gown, and things from the bathroom such as a toothbrush and hair brush. Lancer was in the room as well, helping her pack.

"Hey Cu? Even though we called a truce amongst ourselves, I don't think I'll feel safe sleeping in the same house as Saber and Archer. If you don't mind, would you sleep in the same room as me so I feel safer."

"Ya don't even hafta ask me that. I'm here to watch over an' protect ya, even if it costs me my life."

"Hopefully it won't."

"We can never dismiss the possibility of that happenin'. After all, this is a fight to the death. Six Servants will die, an' possibly their Masters as well. After all, Master's try to kill each other. Even if one has lost their Servant, they can still reenter the War by makin' a pact with a Servant that's lost their Master."

Akiko glanced quickly at Lancer before looking back down again, focusing on packing. She didn't want to tell him just yet because she was confused by her own feelings, but even if Lancer was killed, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to partner with any other Servant. For her, Lancer is the only Servant that she'll pair up with. He was a nice young man that was giving her life purpose besides just existing. She hadn't felt this way for a long time.

Unbeknownst to her, Lancer was feeling conflicted as well. Duty was part of his reason for protecting her, sure. However, it was now because he cares deeply for her that he protects her. She can be snappy, uncaring, and downright rude to some people, but it seems that she showed a more caring and kinder side to those close to her. This made him want to protect her with everything he has.

Akiko breathed deeply as she zipped up the large duffel bag full of everything she and Lancer were packing. She brushed off her hands. "Finally done. Let's head over to Emiya's now.

In the kitchen of the Emiya residence, everyone was eating fish and rice. Saber was at the side nearest to the exit. To her right was Shirou. On the end near him was Taiga. She had brown- orange hair and brown-gold eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with black stripes and a green-blue apron. The shirt made her look like a tiger. At the other end was Sakura. She had purple eyes and purple hair with a red-pink ribbon in it, and a female Homurahara Academy uniform. To her left was Archer. To his left was Rin. Someone knocked on the front door and Shirou stood up.

"I'll get that."

He went to the door and opened it, Akiko was there, carrying a large bag. Next to her was Lancer, wearing his modern clothes.

"Good, you're here. I'll introduce you both to everyone."

He led both into the first room to the left. Akiko felt comfortable here. She could feel the presence of others in the house. It was nicer than at her house, where it had been just her and Lancer for almost a week. Sakura was the first to notice the two new people.

"S-Senpai...What are..?

"Um, Fuji-nee, Sakura...you know Akiko, and this is her friend, Lancer...They'll be staying here for awhile..."

Taiga had her mouth wide open, a hunk of fish meat falling out of her mouth. Then she gave Shirou a death glare.

"MORE PEOPLE?!" She slammed both fists on the table, making her bowl of rice wobble on it. She ran up to Shirou, her angry face right in his. "YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! WE AREN'T RUNNING A HOTEL!"

Lancer leaned over to Akiko and whispered in her ear. "Who's this tig- -"

Akiko quickly slapped a hand over Lancer's mouth before Taiga heard him. As her teacher, she knew just how testy Ms. Fujimura is with her nickname. "Don't use that word around her! It's taboo!" She took her hand off Lancer's mouth and bowed to Taiga. "Lancer is an overseas friend of mine that was visiting. But some idiot driver crashed through a wall in my house [1]. I was going to stay at a hotel while it was being repaired, but Emiya offered us to stay at his place."

Taiga crossed her arms. "Well...I kinda buy that. Shirou is a do-gooder after all. How long will you two be staying?"

Akiko rose her head and stood straight again. "It shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks. I apologize if this is an inconvenience for you. I'll make it up by helping out with the cooking and cleaning around here."

Taiga waved dismissively. "Don't sweat it. Saber claims to be here to see Kiritsugu, Rin is having her place renovated, and her relative Archer is from overseas. As you can see, we're getting used to having others stay."

Akiko's stomach growled. "Oh, you haven't eaten yet? Feel free to join us for dinner! I made plenty to eat!" Sakura said.

Taiga slumped down, looking like she was about to cry. "But Sakura! _I_ was the one who asked you to cook more food tonight! I keep wanting seconds, but Saber cleans out the bowls and plates of food before I can get to them!"

Shirou chuckled nervously and scratched his chin. Akiko saw that the top section of the red sword Command Seals was gone. He sat down next to Saber. Rin elbowed Archer in the ribs.

"Go sit next to Emiya so Hashomoto and Lancer can sit next to each other!" she hissed, gesturing to the third, empty cushion to the left of Shirou.

"Why do I have to move?! Why not you?!"

"Like you want to sit by Lancer! I've got the feeling that ever since you two fought, you both hate each other! I don't feel like breaking up a squabble between you two!"

Archer sighed. "...As you wish." He slid his plate and bowl across the table in the empty spot. He got up and sat down in the spot across the table, bringing his chopsticks with him. Rin patted the now-empty pillow beside her.

"You can sit here, Hashomoto. And Lancer can sit down on the cushion next to you!" The two sat down, Sakura handing them both plates and bowls of the fish and rice, as well as a pair of chopsticks for the both.

Akiko, being native to Japan, was able to use them with ease. Lancer, on the other hand, was clearly having trouble with his. He couldn't seem to find the right place to rest his fingers.

Taiga finished off her bowl of rice before she, and Saber, asked Sakura for more. "You said Lancer was foreign, right? Does he need to be taught how to use chopsticks?"

Akiko glanced at the demigod. Already, he was seeming to know how to place his fingers on the chopsticks to use them. He seemed to be right. Servants _do_ adapt quickly. "Nah, don't worry. He's practiced with them before. It'll just take him a couple of seconds to get the hang of it."

About ten seconds later, Lancer was using them no problem, easily cleaning off his plate. Once everyone was done, Sakura and Shirou went to the sink to clean the dishes. Rin and Archer stood up. "Ms. Fujimura? I need to speak with Hashomoto and Lancer privately."

Taiga lay down in front of the T.V. after flipping it on. "Okay. Use the room near the kitchen. But leave the door open. Since two men will be with both of you girls, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Rin let out a huge sigh before going into the room. In order for Taiga to not hear them, they whispered. It was something War-related.

"What range do you fire your magic?" Rin asked. "I need to know so we can incorporate you in battles better."

"Long-range," Akiko answered. The two communicated silently, Rin assuring Akiko that she wouldn't press on the specifics of the magic used by the other girl. Akiko seemed to be saying to Rin that she wouldn't tell the smaller mage anyway. After all, once Berserker has been taken out, the two would become enemy Masters again. It wasn't wise to give too much away about their magic for when that happens.

How Akiko's magic usually works is that she's able to concentrate masses of mana made up of two different elements in the palms of both hands. She mainly uses fire and lightning, though she sometimes uses other elements. As she only has two hands, she can only use up to two different elements at once. Once the mana is so thick that it's visible, she forms it into a ball. Increasing the amount of mana she puts into it increases the size of the ball, but it also takes longer to materialize the energy. And by forcing mana into the palm of her hand all at once in a burst, it propels the ball of magic at a designated target.

Eager to leave just in case Rin pressed for more info, Akiko stood up. "I'm going to the kitchen to see if Matou and Emiya need any help with the dishes."

Only after Akiko was out of earshot did Rin speak again. "God, has she even been eating properly?! She looks like she doesn't have much meat on her bones, other than on her chest."

"Her breasts are big fer someone as skinny as she is. I think all the fat that was meant to form around her waist went to her chest instead," Lancer replied.

Rin glared at him. "Is that really all you think about?"

"Clearly, she must have been eating a lot. Otherwise, genetics alone couldn't help her grow _that_ tall!" Archer said.

"Yeah, she's even taller than Emiya, though just barely. It looks like there's only a one or two centimeter difference between the two," Rin added.

"Apparently, she does martial arts twice a week fer several years. Despite how skinny she is, she's pretty strong," Lancer said, crossing his arms and leaning back against a wall. "It's hard not to respect her. She has a strong will an' doesn't back down easy."

"You thinking about plowing her?" Archer asked.

"Of course I'm not! Just shut the fuck up, Archer!"

Rin sighed. "Seriously, you two? Just break it up before you both go for the other's throat."

A couple hours later, everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Where do we sleep?" Akiko asked as she and Lancer walked over to Shirou.

"Well, Saber's sleeping in the room you two went into with Tohsaka and Archer, and those two are sleeping in the room across from it. You guys can have the first room to your left once you enter the hallway just outside the kitchen. I'll get the futons for the both of you out. Fuji-nee, could you please take Sakura home?"

Taiga puffed out her chest. She had both hands on her hips. "No can do, Shirou!"

Shirou looked slightly taken aback. "Why?"

"Because Sakura and I will be sleeping here!"

"WHAT?!"

"We'll lay out a bunch of futons here in the kitchen for us girls! It'll be like a slumber party!"

"I apologize, but I must be near Shirou in order protect him," Saber said.

"Same with Rin," Archer added.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Ms. Taiga, but I have to sleep in the same room as Akiko fer a special reason," Lancer said.

"Sorry! No can do! As a teacher, I won't allow members of the opposite sex to sleep together in the same room! Especially at their age!"

Rin and Shirou went over to their Servants, whispering to them. Akiko sighed as she went over to Lancer, whispering in his ear. "Look, knowing her, she won't budge. Don't worry though. You'll be in the first room in the hallway. You should be able to hear if anything goes wrong. Besides, remember the bounded field outside the house. If an enemy enters, Saber will get Shirou, and I can telepathically tell you there's something wrong."

"...Fine. Just as long as ya stay safe," Lancer said before heading out into the hallway. Shirou followed him to lay out Lancer's futon. Archer went to the door opposite of the one Shirou and Archer left through, going to his room. All the girls changed into their sleep wear and soon, Taiga brought out five futons and laid them out in between the table and the T.V.

After a few hours, all the girls went to sleep. The only ones awake were Taiga and Akiko.

Taiga whispered to the girl. "So what's your relationship to Lancer?"

"I told you that he's just an overseas friend. Want more? I met him a few years ago when I went to Ireland for vacation."

"You should know by now that it's useless to lie to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a hard time believing that a man a good-looking as he is is 'just a friend'."

"He is, and that's all there is to it!"

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

That made Akiko fall silent.

"Just remember that I'm your teacher. I don't want him taking your virginity just yet while I'm here with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Actually happened to a house down the road from where we live.


	6. Day 7

In the dream, it was like Akiko was there, but at the same time she wasn't. It was like she was looking through the eyes of the person the dream belongs to. She had no control over the person's words, thoughts, feelings, or actions.

_It was dark as the person ran along a path near the forest. They had to get to the house at the end of it. However, upon reaching it, the front gate was closed._

_"Can anyone hear me?! I'm locked out! Please open up!"_

_The person was clawing at the gate, hoping someone would hear them and open it. The hands told Akiko that the person was still a child, and judging from their height, almost a teenager. The voice told Akiko the person was a boy, though probably also foreign, judging by the accent._

_A faint snarling made the boy turn his head to look behind him. Even though it was pitch-black now, the moon shone enough light down to make out the silhouette of a dog. A large one, at that._

_As it padded forward, Akiko could see it was a large doberman. And it didn't look happy. It was panting, like it had just sprinted. And it was salivating, like it was hungry for the blood of someone it just tore up._

_The boy stopped clawing at the fence and turned around to face the dog. It growled, fangs gleaming as it pounced. Akiko could only feel adrenaline rushing through the boy's veins as he hit the dog back. As it hit the ground on its back, the boy rushed at it, placing both hands around its neck and squeezing. The dog was gasping as it tried to draw in air, kicking its paws. Moments later, the kicking stopped as the dog went completely still, its eyes glazing over._

_The boy took a step back in shock of what he just did, hands shaking. Shouts came from behind him and the gate opened, people rushing out to see what the commotion they heard was all about. However, the boy didn't even register this. On man stopped at the now-dead dog, dropping to his knees. He turned his head in shock at the boy._

_"What have ya done, Setanta?!"_

Setanta. Akiko couldn't recall anyone with that name. However, she left the dream right then. Come to think of it, those accents were Irish. No way! It couldn't be _his_ memory! After all, his name isn't Setanta! Right?!

If she had read up on the legend about her Servant, she would know Setanta was his birth name, not his current one. It was changed to Cu Chulainn after he killed the blacksmith, Culann's, guard dog.

At the same time, Lancer was having a dream. He knew right away that it was his Master's memory since Servants don't dream. His experience with the dream was just like Akiko's, where he could see out of the person's eyes, but had no control over the person.

_A hand was thrust out in front of the person's body. Fire shot out and hit the wall. The place was in the room where Akiko had summoned him. He could tell the walls were lined with some kind of magical power. Once the fire hit the wall, the ball burned out._

_"Well done, Akiko!"_

_The person turned to see a tall man walking over. He had short black-brown hair, green eyes, and a black suit on. Thoughts were entering the person's head. Although it was clear that the mom and dad saw their child as nothing more than a tool, the person felt happy at being praised._

When Akiko was born, she displayed magical abilities that were strong for a Hashomoto. Her parent marveled at this, seeing as how this power would get them recognized by the mage community again. They drilled her in using all kinds of different magic. Over time, Akiko got the feeling she was nothing more than a tool to get the family recognized again. Yet, her parents were supportive of her, though falsely. It made her happy when they praised her. It almost sounded genuine each time. However, at the same time, it also made her feel somewhat empty inside.

_"Thank you, Father!"_

Judging by the voice, this memory must have been from when Akiko was much younger.

_"Just keep on practicing that magic. One day, you may even get the attention of the Mage's Association."_

She had indeed got the attention of the Mage's Association. This was how she met Bazett and became friends with her.

Lancer slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know why, but he wanted to snuggle with Akiko. Despite her parent's reason for it, he could tell that they did indeed love her. She seemed to cling to him because he's been the only one to show he affection in ten years.

Sunlight filtered through the kitchen's single window, shining on the five girls. It was morning now. Akiko yawned while rubbing her eyes. She could hear someone chattering. She saw the T.V. was on the news. Taiga was up and watching it.

"What's up? It's time to get ready for school."

"Not any more. We got hit hard with snow last night. School's closed for today."

"If that's the case, I'm going back to sleep."

She laid down in the futon again, but couldn't go back to sleep. She was facing away from Taiga. Right in front of her face was Rin's sleeping one. Last night, Akiko noticed that the top part of the mage's Command Seals was gone. The part that looked faded looked like a large upside-down U. On the bottom was a smaller U looking like it would fit right in the top part. Right below the middle of the bottom section was a vertical line.

Akiko growled in frustration and rolled over so she was facing Taiga. "Ms. Fujimura? I can't go back to sleep. Can I go see Lancer?" God! It seemed so stupid that she would need to ask permission for _this_!

"Well...fine. But just promise me that you two won't do anything else, if you know what I mean."

Akiko facepalmed. "Fine, fine. I promise." She pulled the blankets that were over her off of her body and walked through the door from the kitchen to the hallway. He turned to her left and walked a little ways before stopping at the first door on her left.

She opened the door and walked through it before closing it again. She walked over to the single futon in the room. "Are you awake, Cu?"

A pair of red eyes glanced at her. "Yeah. Anythin' wrong?"

"No. We have a snow day, so we don't have school today. I just couldn't go back to sleep and I wondered if you would mind me going under the covers with you."

"Sure. I don't mind." He scooted over slightly. Akiko pulled up the portion of the covers not over the demigod and laid herself on the futon, pulling them over her. She pressed herself up against him. Before long, she was snoring lightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, pulling her in closer.

A couple hours later, a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen woke Shirou. When he came out to the room, all the girls and Archer were already sitting at the table. The only ones missing were Akiko and Lancer. A few moments later, the door to the kitchen slid open, Akiko and Lancer coming in and sitting by Rin at the table.

"I thought you had the boys and girls sleeping seperate," Shirou whispered to Taiga.

The teacher picked up a meat ball and ate it. "I did. Akiko asked this morning if she could be with Lancer. I told her yes, but only if they didn't try anything I don't approve of."

Shirou looked to his left, trying to see the clock on the stove. "What time is it?"

"A little after 9," Taiga replied.

"Crap! We're late for school!"

"Don't sweat it," Taiga told him. "It snowed hard last night, so all the roads are icy and are backing up traffic. So school is closed for today."

Shirou sighed in relief. He picked up a bowl of rice and started eating. "Oh good."

"We'll be going outside after this," Rin said. "Sakura said that she the town covered in fresh fallen snow."

"Lancer, Saber, and Archer are coming as well because this may be a good bonding experience for them," Akiko said.

After dinner, the seven got ready to go out. Taiga wasn't going with them. She was busy grading papers. The others came out dressed for the weather. Sakura wore a blue coat with white mittens and earmuffs. She also wore a pair of grey sweatpants and black shoes. Rin had a red coat with white fur around the hood and black gloves. She had on the black legging and the black shirt she always wore. Shirou had a white coat that was black on top and over the sleeves. Archer had just a red coat. Saber had a white coat with blue edges and a blue scarf. Akiko had a red coat with black edges. Lancer had on a plain blue coat.

On a sidewalk the seven were on, they could see that lots of snow had fallen. The street still needed to be plowed. On the sidewalk, they encountered Sakura's brother, Shinji Matou. He had wavy blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a heavy brown coat with both of his hands in the pockets. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and a red scarf around his neck.

He glared at Sakura. "What the hell, Sakura? Where were you last night?"

"You didn't tell anyone at your home that you were staying the night at Emiya's?" Akiko asked the girl.

"Emiya's?! Why were you there all night?!"

Sakura twiddled her thumbs. "Well...umm..."

Rin stomped over right in front of Shinji. "Hey! Lay off! She doesn't have to explain herself!"

Shinji looked scared. "You don't have to get mad, Tohsaka."

"Sakura's free to do whatever she wants," Shirou added.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Senpai."

Shinji went back to looking irritated. "What does it matter to you? It's not like she's your sister, so stay out of this, Emiya!" He glanced at the Servant, noticing there was something off about their aura. "For once, you did well, Sakura. You found three other Masters."

"Are ya one as well?!" Lancer took a fighting stance.

"That's right. I'm Rider's new Master."

"What do you mean 'new Master'? And why would Sakura know about Masters?" Shirou asked.

Shinji looked at Sakura. "What, you didn't tell them?"

Rin glanced at Sakura. "Tell us what?"

Sakura had her hands cupped together over her mouth. "That...I..."

Shinji sighed. This was taking forever. "Sakura was the one who originally summoned Rider."

"She used to be a Master?!" Rin exclaimed.

"If that is true, why does she not possess Command Seals?" Saber asked.

"What, you mean these?" Shinji pulled out a book. On the cover were three triangles forming a circle, with the bottom ends rounded.

Archer took a fighting stance. "Command Seals!"

"Why do you have those?!" Saber demanded.

"It wouldn't be good if Rider had an unreliable Master. So the Command Seals were given to me."

"So _that's_ why Sakura had that bruise on the back of her left hand!" Shirou said.

"Are you planning on fighting us?!" Akiko demanded.

"No. It'd be suicide to try taking on three Servants at once. Besides, it's broad daylight out. I doubt we'd be able to fight without any spectators. I just wanted to see why Sakura didn't come home last night."

"Now you know, so get lost right now!" Rin exclaimed.

Shinji chuckled. "Fine, I'll go for now. But don't think this is the last time you'll see me." With that, Shinji turned around and walked away.

Shirou turned to Sakura. "So did you known about Saber, Archer, and Lancer from the very beginning?"

"I did," Sakura replied. "Even though you have Ms. Fujimura believing those are foreign names, I knew those where the class names of the Three Great Knight Classes."

"So what do we do about her now?" Saber asked.

"We won't do anything for now since she isn't a Master now," Shirou replied.

"I have no objections with that," Akiko added.

"Besides, at least now we don't have to keep the Grail War a secret from her anymore," Rin said.

"Do you know anything about what Shinji and Rider are planning to do?" Akiko asked.

"Not much, but Shinji has been entering the school building several times this weekend, preparing for something," Sakura replied. "I overheard him saying something about launching something at school tomorrow."

"If that's the case, we should have our Servants on standby outside the school tomorrow just in case what Shinji does turns out bad," Rin said. "Oh, and Hashomoto, I need you to check something out tomorrow too."

"What's wrong, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked.

"You know those gas leaks in New City? Well, I'm guessing a Servant is the cause."

"What makes you say that?" Akiko asked.

"Those gas leaks didn't happen until recently, and all in New City. It can't be a coincidence."

"So basically, you want Lancer and I to investigate it," Akiko summarized. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem. What if we do find something?"

"Report back to us. Who knows how long this could take, so why don't you skip school tomorrow?"

Akiko sighed. "Fine. As far as I know, we aren't doing anything important in class."

"But I thought ya didn't like missin' school," Lancer pointed out.

"I don't, but this is important. If we don't act soon, the problem could spread to the whole city. Even our school could be a victim to a 'gas leak'." Akiko looked at Rin. "But what if it turns out that Shinji doesn't do anything tomorrow?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll have to deal with him and Rider one way or the other."

"I hope you don't end up killing him," Sakura said.

"If we can help it, we won't. But if he gives us no other choice, we will kill him."

"We just need to kill Rider, right?" Shirou asked. "That way, he won't be a Master anymore."

"Won't work," Rin replied. "Even if Rider is killed, he can still make a pact with another Servant and reenter the Grail War as long as he has at least one Command Seal remaining."

"Then what do we do about him?"

"We will kill Rider, but afterwards, he needs to be kept under surveillance by one of us until the War ends."

"I could take care of that," Sakura offered. "Though I can't guarentee he won't go behind my back."

"Even if he does, you can tell us if he's made a new pact," Akiko said.

"Hopefully that won't happen," Shirou said. "Now, we should hurry up with the reason we came out here in the first place. Otherwise, Fuji-nee will get worried and drill us on what made us late when we get back."

The seven walked through the district, following the sidewalk. Most of the tree limbs were leafless. The snow sitting on top of the branches made them stand out. It had a faint glow to it and the trees looked beautiful. The snow on the ground covered the surface to where the grass couldn't be seen. It sparkled from the sunlight hitting it. The cold substance was fresh and hasn't been treaded over.

Later in the day, the group headed back. In front of the front door of the Emiya residence, Lancer suddenly shoved Akiko into the deep snow over the grass. Her head shot up, clumps of snow falling off it. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

Lancer didn't reply, just laughed his head off. Akiko growled.

"Fine. Let's see how _you_ like it!" She grabbed Lancer's wrist and yanked him into the snow with her. The two were cracking up. Rin groaned.

"Get a room, you two [1]."

Lancer got up, brushing himself off. "Heh, heh. Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He reached one hand out to Akiko, who was trying to get the snow out of her nose and ears. "Here."

She smiled and took it. "Thanks." He pulled her up and helped her get the snow off.

Archer leaned over to Rin. "He's _so_ going to hit that," he whispered.

Rin turned her head to him and glared. "Will you shut up about that?!" She looked at Akiko and Lancer. Neither seemed to have heard Archer. They opened the front door and walked inside, hanging up their coats to dry before entering the kitchen. Taiga was laying on her side in front of the T.V, eating a biscuit.

"You guys took your time out there," she said without looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, we ran into Shinji during it," Shirou replied.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know why Sakura didn't come home last night."

"Anything else?"

"No, that was all." Everything else was War-related, so Taiga couldn't find out about that.

"Maybe Sakura shouldn't stay here tonight if that's the case."

"Are you finally leaving us in peace tonight?" Shirou sighed.

"Don't say it like that. However, I'll leave you guys to yourselves tonight. Don't do anything I don't approve of. Just show me that I can trust all of you."

Shirou sighed with relief. Last night must have been _killing_ Saber! "We promise that we won't do anything like that." Taiga just grunted, like she wasn't completely happy with this idea.

After dinner, Taiga took Sakura home and the remaining six went to their rooms to go to bed. Akiko slept in the same futon as Lancer.

Akiko let out a deep breath. "At least Sakura used to be a Master. Now we won't have to hide details about the War from her."

"Yeah, but don't ya see the problem with her once bein' a Master?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"While she'll be useful to us by givin' us information on what Shinji an' Rider are plannin', she could work against us as well."

"What do you mean by that? Sakura's a trustworthy enough girl. I highly doubt she'll turn traitor on us."

"Durin' our encounter with Shinji, it looked like that lass was scared of him. He could make her leak any information she has on us to him."

"In that case, we should be careful about how much we reveal about you guys around Sakura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I keep choosing that option for what Ludger should say after the Celsius battle at Fort Gandala in Tales of Xillia 2.


	7. Interlude: A Little Girl's Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence about typing this. This is on the same day as the last.

Light shone through the widow of a castle in the woods. Illya stirred in the large bed she was sleeping in and cracked one red eye open. A slight chill blew over her. She slipped off the side of the bed. Her silver hair was down and she had a white night dress on. She went over to the window. The entire ground outside was covered in white. The branches of the trees surrounding the castle held up piles of the substance.

"Yay! Snow!" the little girl cheered. She spun on her heel and was facing her right. "Berserker!"

The behemoth was sleeping in a corner of the room, sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. He cracked one eye open and glanced at his Master. He noticed that the light coming into the room was different. It looked whiter than it usually is.

"It snowed last night! Let's go out and play in it!" the girl continued happily. A giant smile was plastered across her face. She quickly ran over to her closet and got a set of clothes. Without wasting any time, she sprinted into the room's bathroom to get changed. She came out a few minutes later wearing a purple jacket, hat, and boots, white pants and gloves, and a white scarf around her neck.

She smiled at Berserker. "Let's go out right now!"

Berserker grunted and got to his feet. Once they were out of Illya's room and into the main hall, they ran into Sella and Leysritt. Sella is a woman that was wearing a white dress over a blue one. The chest of the white dress was open, revealing the blue beneath. She wore a type of hat that hid all of her hair. It had a blue band right over her forehead. Like Illya, she had pale skin and red eyes. Leysritt was the woman wearing a white dress over a black one. The white was open around the chest, showing black. Like Sella, she wore a hat that covered all of her hair except for a couple of silver stands on each side of her face. The hat had a black stripe on the front. She had pale skin and wide red eyes that looked emotionless. Both were homunculi like Illya.

Sella looked sternly at Illya. "Where do you think you're going, Mistress?"

Illya looked at the maid like some kind of rebellious child. "I'm going out to play in the snow!"

"I forbid it!"

"There...shouldn't...be...an...issue...with...her...going...out..." Leysritt put in. Even her voice sounded monotonous and each word had a pause after it.

Sella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened them again, glancing at Leysritt. "What if an enemy attacks her?"

"She...has...Berserker...with...her..."

"Leys is right, so there won't be any problems!"

Sella turned to Illya and sighed. "Okay, but what if you catch something?"

"I promise not to stay out that long! Can I please play in the snow?"

Sella looked to be at the end of her rope for putting up with Illya. "Very well, but make sure nothing happens to you! And don't leave the barrier!"

Illya grinned. "Thanks!" She rushed out the front door. She turned around, waiting for Berserker to catch up. When he did, Illya crouched down and packed a snowball. She then threw it at the giant. He grunted and reached down, packing one of his own. He chucked it harder than he meant to. It hit a tree up high, snapping off its branch.

Illya looked back at where the branch used to be. "Maybe we should take this away from the castle. Sella will get mad at me if we end up breaking a window." Berserker grunted in agreement and the two walked side-by-side through the trees. Illya was holding Berserker's giant hand. It felt so warm compared to the chilly air. The little girl could even see her breath each time she exhaled. She glanced at one of the trees. It had a chestnut bud growing on one of its branches. She had a sudden pang in her chest and her head lowered a little in sadness.

"I remember when Daddy and I used to look for chestnut buds together..."

The snow crunched under her and she looked at Berserker. Snow also reminded her of how this Servant saved her.

Illya was wandering through the snow in Germany, trying to find her way back to the castle. Sella and Leys were still trying to link her to Berserker. Illya was only in a long white gown.

Just ahead of her, she saw a couple of wolves scamper behind the trees. They must be hunting her! She didn't know in which direction the castle was, she just ran in the opposite direction from where she saw the wolves. The animals ran out from behind the trees, chasing the little homunculus. Their tongues lolled out from the sides of their mouths and globs of their saliva flew through the air. They were closing in on the girl, panting as their legs moved.

The ground beneath Illya's feet suddenly vanished and she tumbled down a steep hill. As she rolled down it, one of the wolves pounced on her.

"Help me!" she cried as the others joined in. She felt their sharp teeth dig into her flesh, ripping at that and the gown, staining both red with her blood. The wolves were snarling as they tore at her. The wolves stopped chewing at her and backed off. In the next moment, something large landed in the snow next to Illya. She cracked one eye open to see what it was. It was Berserker. The wolves growled and leaped at them both. Berserker turned around and shielded Illya with his body. The wolves were all over his back, sinking their teeth into the grey flesh and trying to break the skin.

Illya got up on her knees and gazed at Berserker. "Why did you come? I was so mean to you before."

Berserker didn't do anything, not budging even as one wolf tried to bite into his neck.

Even so, Illya seemed to understand what he was thinking. "Despite everything, you just wanted to keep me safe." She looked down and red marks covered her skin. "Kill them."

In an instant, red exploded from the wolves. Berserker took a step back from Illya as the girl stood up all the way. She reached out her right hand and touched Berserker's left. Even though he looked big and scary, Berserker was actually kind inside. He reminded her of her dad.

Once the two were far enough away from the castle, they stopped. Illya giggled as she made a snowball and threw it at Berserker. It hit the giant in the chest and the little homunculus ran behind a tree. Berserker made his own snowball and looked for Illya behind the tree. As soon as he was visible to her, she pelted his face with snowballs. Once she ran out, she turned and ran. In a moment, Berserker's snowball smacked into her back. She fell down and Berserker went over to make sure he hadn't hurt her. As soon as he got close, Illya turned in the snow and got the behemoth in the face with a snowball. Berserker shook his head, trying to shake the snow out of his hair. He reached up and grabbed the tree branch over his head. He pulled it down and snow showered all over Illya.

Soon after, the two were making a snowman. Illya was hoping to use Berserker's strength to build a large snowman. She was rolling the snowball for the bottom of the snowman. She grunted as she pushed it, the snowball starting to get too heavy for her. When she couldn't push it anymore, she leaned on it, panting.

"Hey, Berserker? Could you help me make this one bigger?"

Berserker grunted and went over to Illya, standing right beside her. He began pushing the snowball. He only needed one hand to do it. A while later, even he had to use both hands. Illya stared in amazement. It was half as tall as her room. Some time later, even Berserker couldn't move it any further. Illya got the second snowball started. Again, she soon had trouble and Berserker took over. Illya instructed him to make it slightly smaller than the first. When he was done, Illya told him to put it on top of the first one. He groaned as he lifted it off the ground. It was enormous as well. He managed to get it on top of the first. But now there was a problem. The snowman was bigger than even Berserker, and they still had one snowball left to go.

Illya sighed. "It looks like this is the most we can build it." It could still be decorated, with Berserker's help. She sneezed. Uh-oh. If she caught something, Sella would never let her out again. She looked up at her Servant. "We should go back, Berserker."

Berserker grunted and helped the Master onto his right shoulder before heading toward the castle. Illya yawned. Today was exhausting. But she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't long now until she made Shirou pay in place of Kiritsugu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I already have the next three planned out.


	8. Day 8 I

It was morning and everyone was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Well, everyone except Akiko.

Taiga looked around for her. She had the same shirt on, but with an aqua green jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans. "Where is Akiko?"

"She said she feels sick," Lancer replied. "She doesn't want to eat 'cuz she's afraid everythin' she eats will end up on the floor."

Taiga sighed and got up, heading for the door leading out into the hallway. "This had better be real and not some way of her playing hooky from school," she grumbled. She stomped over to the bedroom door where Akiko was in and knocked on it hard. "What's the deal with you?!"

There was a groan and Akiko's voice came from behind the door. "I don't feel too well. I think I'll just skip school."

"Like I'll believe that!"

"You really wanna risk vomit on the floor of the school?"

Taiga sighed. "Not really. You can stay here, but be aware that I'll gather any school work you missed and have you do it tonight!"

A groan. "Fine."

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean you'll get to avoid school entirely." Taiga went back down the hall and back into the kitchen. "I have to get going soon to form today's lesson plan. Saber, Archer, and Lancer. Since none of you go to school, I want you three to take care of Akiko."

The Servants nodded, but they all knew that Lancer would be the one to stay with her. The other two would be hiding in the trees near the school. Taiga shoveled down the rest of her food and ran out the door.

The phone rang a few minutes later and Shirou got up from the table and went over to it, picking it up. He put it near his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shirou!"

Shirou winced as the voice on the other end of the line nearly blasted out his eardrums. The person was loud enough that everyone else could hear them as well.

"Fuji-nee..?"

"That's right! Tell Akiko that even though she's here sick, I'm gonna trust that she won't do anything crazy with Archer or Lancer!"

Archer almost choked on the tea he was drinking and Lancer raised an eyebrow, grinning as he stared at the door leading out into the hall. Saber stepped on his foot.

"Yow!"

"Don't even _think_ about it, you perverted creep!"

"Is that all?"

"No. I forgot my lunch, so have Sakura make me some and deliver it to me this afternoon!"

Shirou sighed. "Why are you making Sakura do this now? Don't forget that we have school as well."

"I don't mind helping with making it," Sakura piped up.

Shirou looked at her. "You can't keep doing these things for Fuji-nee, or she'll never stop taking advantage of you."

Both Rin and Taiga spoke up. "Geez, aren't _you_ a hypocrite about this?"

Shirou glared at Rin while simultaneously taking into the phone to Taiga. "What do you mean by that?!"

"You're Mr. Never Turns Anyone Down." That was Taiga.

"You stay after school to help someone, not to mention what you were doing the day you got sucked into this." That was Rin, though she spoke so Taiga wouldn't hear her.

"They do have a point," Lancer added. "If ya hadn't been helpin' someone the day Archer an' I fought, I wouldn't have hunted ya down an' tried to kill ya."

"Well, _excuse_ me for trying to make the world better!"

"If you keep doing that, it'll burn you out one of these days," Rin said.

"That's what Issei told me," Shirou mumbled.

"You should really listen to it then," Rin told him.

During that time, Taiga had been silent. Then she spoke up. " _Anyway_ , remember that lunch for me!" She hung up. Shirou sighed and put the phone back. He sat down at the table again.

Lancer got up. "I'll get Akiko now." He went over to the door to the hallway and slid it open, going through it before closing it again.

Sakura glanced at him. "...Like I said, I can handle making her lunch."

Shirou waved dismissively. "Fine, go ahead." He picked up the bowl of rice he had been eating when Taiga called. "Fuji-nee really needs to remember to bring her lunch one of these days."

"Oh, don't let it stress you out," Rin said. "We still need to worry about Shinji."

"I wish I could do this with you guys," Sakura said.

Rin looked at her. "Yeah, but you don't have a Servant with you. If this turns ugly, we can't worry about attacking the enemy and protecting you at the same time."

"I guess that's true," Sakura murmured. The door opened again and Lancer walked over to the table, followed by Akiko. She wore a white t-shirt and black sweat pants for easy movement. Both sat down on the two cushions near Rin.

The mage looked at Akiko. "You and Lancer both know what you're job today is, right?"

Akiko sipped some of the green tea. "Yeah. We need to investigate those New City gas leaks. You sure it's because of a Servant?"

"Yeah. The fact that it's only in New City and it's recent can't be a coincidence."

"What if it is?"

"Regardless, report to the rest of us on what you two found. At least it'll eliminate one thing we have to worry about during the War."

After they were done eating, the seven got up, putting their dirty dishes in the sink, and got their jackets and shoes on, going out the front door. Once they were all outside, Shirou turned around to face the door, locking it. After he did that, he glanced at Akiko.

"Oh, and depending on how long you and Lancer are, go in the house through the back door and sneak into your room so Fuji-nee doesn't see you."

"I know already," Akiko replied. The seven walked past the entrance and went together until they came to an intersection. Then Akiko and Lancer went one way while everyone else went the other way.

As they were walking, Akiko and Lancer began talking to each other.

"What if we encounter an enemy Servant?" Akiko asked.

"This soul-eatin' seems to be hittin' multiple people, meanin' we shouldn't encounter any Servants."

"Well, hopefully these gas leaks aren't the result of a Servant eating souls." Servants did that to build up mana and power.

"If one is an' shows up, remember that ya have me to protect ya."

Once the two got to the bridge, Lancer picked up Akiko and jumped over several beams to get to the top. Then, he began leaping over t with his Master. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the wind whipping in her face. Once they were on the other side, Lancer made his way to the ground again and set his Master down.

Lancer looked over the sidewalk the two were on. "We'd get there much faster if I ran there with both of us."

That idea seemed nice to Akiko, since being that close to Lancer gave her a warm feeling that she couldn't describe, but they can't. "Sorry, but we have to walk there. We'd attract attention if people saw you running at the speeds you do."

"What a bummer. I'd really like ya ridin' me!"

Akiko understood the hidden meaning of what he was saying as soon as the words left his mouth. This made her right eye twitch awkwardly. "OK, in that case we _really_ can't."

"Aww, it sounded like fun!"

Akiko sighed. It didn't matter whether or not she was an adolescent. Whenever he said weird innuendos like that, it really turned her off. They went through the New City streets until they came to a building that had recently been hit with a "gas leak". The two stood before it. The open gates at the entrance had yellow tape all over.

"I'm pickin' up mana residue here," Lancer said.

"Meaning Tohsaka was right about a Servant being the cause," Akiko replied. "I can't believe they would involve outsiders!"

Lancer rested his hands behind his head. "Eh, doesn't surprise me. Some Servants would do anythin' to win the War."

"I _hope_ that you don't ever do this," Akiko said, glancing at the young man.

"No way I'd dream of doin' that! Not as long as I have ya as my Master, anyway," he replied.

"Well, I hope you won't do that even if I'm not your Master anymore."

After the two looked around to make sure no one was watching, Lancer picked Akiko up and hopped over the yellow tape. After that, Lancer set her back down and the two walked into the building. Lancer switched to his battle armor. The structure was dark, no lights on. The only light was from the sunlight going through the windows. It made out dust settling floating through the air as it passed the natural spotlight.

The two went up the stairs at the other end of the room they were in, it being empty otherwise. On the next floor, there was a single room to their left with its door cracked open. The two decided to inspect it first. When they entered the room, they were met with smoke with a reddish tint. It was floating through the room, undisturbed by the two that had just entered.

Akiko covered her nose, grimacing. "It's sickly sweet."

Lancer walked up beside Akiko. "It's a witch's incense. The one behind this must be a woman."

"This must be what put those workers into comas. We can't linger in it to long, or we'll get knocked out by it."

"I agree, an' the one behind this must be Caster."

Akiko looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Only a Caster Servant could have done somethin' this elaborate."

"Hmm, we should check the other rooms."

On each of the upper floors, there was the same situation going on. A faint flow of the energy got Akiko's attention. She and Lancer headed to the roof to see where it was going.

As they went past a room they had finished checking out, there was a wide, empty space to the stairs. A clacking sound made Akiko stop.

"Who's there?!" Akiko demanded as she snapped her head to look behind her. A little skeleton on all fours scurried behind a potted plant. A golem familiar.

Lancer glanced at her. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"It seems we have company, Cu." She took a fighting stance. A familiar came out of hiding behind a corner. This one was on two legs. It looked like a human skeleton, but it only seemed to have the mouth on top of the spine. It was brandishing a sword looking to be made of brown-purple rock. Lancer took out Gae Bolg and squatted, like he was a wild animal about to spring.

A couple of familiars ran at her. Akiko hurled balls of fire and lightning at them, shattering those familiars. The broken pieces turned into a cloud of dark dust before melting into the floor. Lancer easily cut down the ones that tried attacking him with his spear.

Akiko ran up to one of the skeletons and thrust her right hand into its chest. By sending out wind mana from the palm of her hand in a burst, she was able to blast it apart. She didn't use it often because it requires her to be face-to-face with her opponent. At that moment, one came at her from behind, swinging its sword down. Lancer quickly went behind her and blocked the sword with the spear. The golem staggered back, but Lancer ran at it, bringing the tip of his spear down on its head and cutting it in half.

Some tried running at Akiko in a zig-zag to confuse her, but she still blew them up with her magic. Lancer held his spear horizontally over his head to block three swords that came down on him. He pushed the demonic spear up, forcing the golems back. The knight quickly swung it sideways, the tip going through two of the skeletal necks. The third, to the man's left, blocked with its sword. It grabbed the spear's shaft with its left hand, and with the right, swung the sword down at Lancer's head. He held up his left arm and deflected the blade with the armor covering it. He smirked and ducked his head right as a ball of fire fired by Akiko soared over it and smashed into the skeleton's gaping maw.

Lancer turned to Akiko. "Ya seem to be enjoyin' this."

"You do too." Akiko stiffened as the part of the ceiling behind her crashed down. She spun around, seeing what it was. Dust covered the impact site, meaning that whatever it was, it was huge. The dust cleared, revealing what looked to be a pile of bones. The pile moved, forming a large, four-legged skeleton. It looked to be the skeleton of some giant lizard, bigger then the teen.

"It doesn't look like we're done yet!" she said. The golem roared and charged at the Master. She and Lancer jumped to either side of the creature. It swung its head from side-to-side, trying to decide who to attack first.

Akiko launched a ball of fire at the thing's head, smoke billowing out from the impact site. The thing growled and set its sights on her.

"Don't forget 'bout me!" Lancer exclaimed as he smacked its head from a downward swing with Gae Bolg. It gave out a cry and swept its tail over the floor, swinging it at the spearman. Lancer grinned and jumped a little up, enough so the tail would pass right under his feet. He came down, stabbing the tip of the spear through the bony tail and into the floor below, pinning it there.

The thing roared and thrashed about, trying to free itself. Lancer just continued to grin like some sort of wolf as he held the spear in place.

"Now, Akiko!" he shouted. On the other side of the golem, Akiko was charging a large ball of fire. She released it at the skeleton. As soon as the ball hit, the familiar shattered. Lancer yanked his spear out of the floor. "That all?"

Akiko looked around. No other surprises came out at them. "Look like it. Now, let's get to the roof before any others show up."

Unknown and unseen by either of them, about four familiars had been watching the entire fight from an air duct over their heads, learning how the two fight. The scampered away from the grate they were looking through to report this to their master.

On the roof, it was clear the two had spent most of the day in the building. It got dark earlier than during the spring and summer months, so the sky was already orange from the sun going down. The wind blew through the hair of the two as they approached the edge. From here, Akiko could tell where the life force was flowing to.

"The energy seems to be heading for Ryuudou Temple," Akiko said.

"So Ryuudou Temple is where we should attack."

Akiko turned around. "We can't attack yet. We need to tell Tohsaka and Emiya." She looked up to the sky. "Hmm, they should still be at school."

Lancer let out a large sigh as he got to his feet from the pipe he had been sitting on. "So back to the school, then?"

"Yeah." Akiko peered over the edge of the roof. There didn't look to be anyone near the building. "We're clear, Cu."

Lancer nodded. He knew what she meant. He switched to his modern clothes and went over to Akiko, picking her up. He ran to the roof's ledge and took a giant leap. He landed on the roof of the next building. He kept doing this, making his way to the massive red bridge over the Mion River. He took a massive leap off the edge of the roof he was on, landing on one rail on the top of the bridge. In that instant, he took off running across it to the other side of Fuyuki. Once he did, he jumped across roff after roof until there were no more. Then he jumped down and released his Master.

He followed Akiko as she made he way to the school. When she was at the entrance, she noticed something was wrong. It looked like a dome of red was covering the school, with waves of energy going to a single point. Lancer crossed his arms.

"A bounded field."

Akiko put her palm on it, but it felt like glass was blocking it from going in. "It's sealed. We can't get to Tohsaka and Emiya until the bounded field gets taken down."

"So what do we do until then?" Lancer asked. Akiko looked to the treeline on her right.

"The bounded field doesn't look to be covering the trees. Can you sense Archer or Saber? At the very least, we'll let them know about the energy flow."

"Sorry, I can't sense 'em. They might be in the bounded field."

Akiko sighed. "Who knows when the bounded field is going down. I suppose we'll have to take care of the issue ourselves."

"Ya sure it's a good idea to go without the lad an' lass?"

"We should be fine. I guess we're off to Ryuudou Temple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The personalities of most of my OCs reflect my own, including this one.


	9. Day 8 II

Lancer was holding Akiko, dashing to Ryuudou Temple. Now that the sun was setting, less people were likely to see him. Once he got near the stairs leading up to the temple did he let his Master down. They were about to run into the trees around the temple when Akiko stiffened, narrowing her eyes.

"Hold up, Cu!" she shouted.

Lancer glanced at her. "So ya noticed, huh?"

"You knew there was something wrong?!"

"'Course I did, but I wanted to see if ya would notice it as well."

A type of bounded field surrounded the temple. Akiko only noticed it because of the red on the snow on the edge of it, looking like blood. Lancer looked around. The field extended to high up into the sky. The only area that didn't seem to have it was in front of the stairs to the right. He didn't know what the field did, and he was sure he wouldn't want to find out.

Lancer walked over to where the stone steps began. "It looks like this is our only way in."

"Kinda takes out the element of surprise since the enemy knows we'll be forced to go in through the front."

Lancer grinned, showing his pair of small fangs. "Heh, I don't need the element of surprise to come out on top!"

Akiko sighed. "Just don't get too cocky. The enemy can win from your overconfidence. Even if the enemy is weaker, they can still win. Weaker opposition can always beat those who flaunt their power. So don't let your guard down. Otherwise, you'll get your ass kicked."

Lancer's face went back to looking serious again. "I already know that. Don't forget who yer talkin' to."

As the two went up the steps leading to the front entrance of the temple, both noticed the barrier extended to cover each side of the stairs, making any attempt to go through the trees from the stairs futile.

At the top, the front gate yawned before them. It was a Japanese-styled one. They were at the flat area of the stairs since the ground below it leveled out. More stairs went up before them. they were just about to continue their journey up the last part of the stairs when a voice broke through the otherwise-silent air. By now, even the orange sky was changing its shade to black as the sun vanished completely over the horizon.

"If you wish to enter the temple, you must first make it past me."

A man was standing at the top of the stairs in front of the entrance. It was strange. Even though he was there the whole time, he seemed to be one with his surroundings, so the two didn't notice him until he spoke up. He wore a light purple hakama and an even lighter purple kimono with a purple haori over it. He had long blue hair pulled up in a ponytail and blue eyes. On his back was a blue sheath holding a long katana.

Lancer took a fighting stance, shifting slightly in front of his Master to protect her. "Who are ya?!"

"I am an Assassin Servant. My name is Kojirou Sasaki."

"Did he really just give out his true name?! Is he overconfident?!" Akiko exclaimed.

"Even so, it doesn't feel right fer us to fight without him knowin' mine." Lancer met Kojirou's gaze. "I am a Lancer Servant. My name is Cu Chulainn."

Kojirou smiled. "Ah, fighting another Servant should brighten my otherwise dull day of keeping watch." The man looked calm enough, but Akiko and Lancer could sense the bloodlust coming from this Servant.

Akiko bit her bottom lip. Even knowing Assassin's true name, she couldn't use it to strategize. After all, she knew squat about Kojirou Sasaki. The mage checked his stats. Good. Lancer was higher than him when it came to strength. Unfortunately, he and Assassin were even when it came to agility.

Assassin reached back and pulled his katana from its sheath. It was long, too long for any normal man to wield properly. So that means this man was incredibly skilled. Lancer switched to his battle armor and summoned Gae Bolg in his right hand.

"I want you to keep back from this fight," Lancer said to Akiko, "I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

"But what about you?!" Akiko demanded.

"Since I'm a warrior like he is, I should stand a better chance than a mage goin' against him. Just use yer magic to provide me with backup."

Akiko nodded, folding her hands over her chest. "Okay, I'll do that. Just make sure you don't die!"

Lancer grinned. "Hopefully, I won't have trouble doin' that." He got his spear ready for attacking or defending. Then Kojirou began his flurry of swift attacks.

Every one of Kojirou's sword strikes radiated grace and flowed like water. It was beautiful, but deadly at the same time. Each strike was meant to be fatal. Lancer grit his teeth, working as hard as he could to defend against each strike. Then, during a brief pause in Assassin's attacks, Lancer started stabbing rapidly at the man. No matter how much Lancer tried to attack the man, he could never seem to make Kojirou fall back. Each strike of Lancer's spear and block by Kojirou's katana sent forth a shower of sparks from their weapons that surrounded both. Any of Lancer's strikes that got through only cut the fabric of the large sleeves. The demigod barely avoided the katana's sideways swing at the left side of his neck. He blocked the blade by quickly defending with his spear, but the blade cut the skin a little, making blood bead up from the scratch.

Akiko launched a ball of lightning, which charged more quickly than the fire, but was weaker than the other, at Kojirou to make him back away from Lancer. She was standing on the left side of the stair below the flat area the two Servants were on, near the barrier. Kojirou quickly held the katana over his face diagonally over his face, his hand holding the handle over his head on his right side. The blade was over his torso and his left leg, the tip of the weapon pointing at the ground. Right after the ball hit the blade and combusted on it, the samurai turned to his left slightly to face Lancer. The swordsman jumped slightly up and back as the red spear was swung at his feet from his left. The man landed gracefully on the third step up from the flat portion that Lancer was on.

Lancer went up to the step below the one where Kojirou was on. He didn't like the small even footing. Just taking a step back would throw him off-balance, spelling victory for Kojiro and death for him. But he needed to close the gap between them. He swung his spear to Kojiro's left set of ribs. If speed wasn't working, then he would go for power.

Kojirou tried blocking and then grunted, Lancer's power overwhelming him. However, it looked like Lancer didn't like this footing very much. Kojirou smirked and Akiko ran forward, knowing what he was up to. While still withstanding Lancer's power, he kicked the man in the chest. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to make the spearman take a step back.

Bad move on Lancer's part. He instinctively took a step back, but his left foot hit empty air. It went down, further than Lancer had originally anticipated, to reach the step below. The spear went out as the man tried to regain his balance, freeing the katana. Still smirking, Kojirou slashed diagonally at Lancer, aiming from his left shoulder. The armor would block most of the damage, but the blade would cut the man down to his right hip, slicing the man's torso open. Then Kojirou would pierce the bleeding man's heart, where his spiritual core was, and kill the Servant.

But he didn't expect Akiko to run in front of the descending blade, between it and Lancer. Running as fast as she could, it only took her a little more than one second to reach Lancer, as long as the kick and the start of the attack by Assassin took.

Red flew everywhere as the blade sliced into flesh. The impact knocked Akiko off-balance from the shock and she started to fall back on Lancer. This made the strike not be deadly, but still left a long cut over Akiko's torso, her blood spreading over the slice in her shirt.

"Akiko!" Lancer shouted as he reached up, catching his Master before she landed on him. Her eyes moved over, gazing at him. Blood was staining her lips.

"Thanks for worrying, Cu...but I'll be fine...It may not be strong...but I do know a healing spell..." she murmured weakly. She put a hand over the wound and a green-white light came from her palm. Slowly, her breathing became more even. Lancer helped pick her up, holding her bridal-style, and laid her down on the third step down from the flat area, away from the fight, given that Assassin doesn't force him down there. Akiko lay on the step as she continued to try healing herself the best she could.

All the while, Assassin was gazing at them, katana lowered so the tip was facing the ground. Seeing that Master be willing to sacrifice herself for her Servant stirred something within him. At this point, all of the sky was black, with the moon and stars out. Only the light from the moon was shining on the combatants and their battlefield. Lancer stood up from his squatting position near Akiko and walked up to the flat area in the stairway, a hard expression on his face.

"Why didn't you attack me while my back was turned?!" he demanded. Assassin met his gaze. But it looked much calmer than Lancer's.

"If I did, it would have been rude. Thank your Master that I did not continue my attack. Seeing her risk her own life to defend yours made me stay my blade." He raised his blade again. "But now that she is out of harm's way, we can continue our fight."

Once again, the two exchanged rapid strikes and blocks. During this, the two received a number of shallow cuts, each drawing up blood. Both radiated bloodlust, but only Lancer radiated a killing intent. While Assassin was seeking to defeat his opponent, he did not care whether Lancer lived or died. All he cared about was making sure no Servant or Master got past him.

Lancer took a step back from Assassin as the man made it down to the flat portion. Lancer changed his stance. To reduce the amount of mana he took from Akiko for his Noble Phantasm, he would use the weaker of its two types of attacks. Red energy burst from the tip and swirled around the spear. The air went still and only the intense bloodlust emanating from Lancer and the demonic spear filled it. He took a couple of steps toward Assassin.

"Gae..." Blocks of the stone from the stair broke apart and floated around Lancer. He reared his arm back. Then he thrust it out like he was going to hurl the pear. But instead, a thin red line of mana came from the tip, speeding towards Assassin. "Bolg!"

It aimed for Assassin's heart. It always goes for the heart. Just like that time against Saber. As soon as he calls out the spear's true name, it will hit whatever he targets, and will go around anything trying to impede it from reaching its target. Even if the attacks is deflected, it will keep starting over until it hits its target. The only way to avoid it from being a fatal hit is to move slightly as soon as the name is called. Too early, and Lancer will simply readjust where the spear is before he calls out Gae Bolg. And it's pretty easy to guess what would happen if the person moves after the true name is called. Only those with high Luck would be able to move at just the right time.

Unfortunately, high Luck was just what Assassin had. It was A. The unbeatable attack ended up hitting his left shoulder, between it and the arm. It went through the joint and ended up implanting itself in the stone steep behind the man. The small wound in Assassin's shoulder bled quite a bit, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

Assassin moved his right leg back, forcing his body to turn to the right. He held the long katana over his right shoulder with both hands on the handle. The blade was held horizontal with the handle. Suddenly, Lancer was hit with a sense of foreboding. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew that something bad was going to happen soon. The demigod held out his right hand. Gae Bolg trembled as it freed itself from the stone stairway. As soon as it got itself out, it flew back into Lancer's hand. The man raised it in front of himself with both hands in defense of what was coming.

"Ultimate...Swallow Reversal!" The Noble Phantasm surprised Lancer. Assassin turned his body so he was completely facing Lancer and swung the sword down diagonally, aiming for the juncture between the demigod's neck and left shoulder. He blocked it with Gae Bolg's shaft, but he didn't expect the next two attacks. The second, invisible and striking at the same time as the first, went for the left part of his chest, right under the lung. It ripped through his ribs. The third was also invisible and struck at the same moment as the other two. This one aimed for his right side, to the middle of his abdomen. It cut into his innards. The two attacks made blood spew out as the two invisible blades mercilessly bit into him. They were unstoppable as the target could neither see nor block them. The only way to dodge was to move out of their striking range. The red fluid hit the snow, the heat melting the white substance and staining it. Several drops of the thick liquid dripped off the long katana onto the stairway.

"Guh!" Lancer coughed as a foul taste filled his mouth, red coming out each time. He weakly glanced at the samurai. That attack would have rendered any other Servant unconscious. But not Lancer. He only remained conscious due to his "dirty survival tricks." The man started to fall down, legs too weak to support his weight now as they buckled under him.

"Cu!" Akiko cried out as she staggered over to the man to catch him, holding her bleeding cut, and also going into Assassin's striking range. However, he didn't move a muscle. Akiko cradled her Servant's head and upper body close to her chest. He was still coughing up blood, the crimson liquid dotting the stone steps. Akiko looked ahead of her, where Assassin was only standing a few meters away. "Why have you stopped attacking?"

"I was...entranced. Your continued concern for your Servant caught my attention. It showed me how I wish for my own Master to be concerned for me." Assassin sheathed his katana. "You both may leave."

"You're seriously letting us go?!"

"Indeed I am. That concern of yours was beautiful to my eyes."

"Akiko..." Lancer wheezed, red dripping from his chin. "We should...take him up on...his offer...an' go..."

Akiko glanced down at him and nodded. "I agree. I can't have you dying on me."

Lancer tried to chuckle. "Don't...worry...'bout me...I won't...die...from blood loss..." It was true. Unlike humans, Servants weren't dependent on blood as their life force. Instead, they relied upon the magical power they received from their Masters. However, depending on how serious the wound is, they'll need to take more mana in order to keep their physical forms. However, the spiritual core couldn't be damaged. If it was, they would die soon after as they wouldn't be able to retain their mana.

Akiko helped Lancer get to his feet. His right arm was around the back of her neck and her left hand was around the back of his waist, holding him up. Without so much as a word or moving a muscle, the armor around his body vanished in white mana and modern clothes took their place. However, even that fabric soaked up the blood from Assassin's Noble Phantasm. The man let the spear dematerialize, allowing Akiko to hold his right hand so he wouldn't fall off her.

She helped Lancer down the stone steps and they headed to the Emiya residence. Explaining their injuries to Taiga wasn't on their minds right now. Akiko just wanted to get back as soon as possible to treat her and Lancer's wounds. The man probably couldn't eat until his intestines patched themselves up due to his mana. Given his regenerating abilities, he probably only had to skip dinner and maybe breakfast the next morning, just to be safe.

Halfway to the house, Lancer broke the silence. "That was pretty reckless of ya, riskin' yerself to save me."

"Maybe it was, but I could only think of saving you at that moment."

"Ya shouldn't allow yerself to die as a result, 'cuz it'll all be in vain at the end. Yer death will mean my death."

"I already know all of that. You don't need to remind me. But when I see you in danger like that, I don't have time to think about the consequences of my death. All I think about is keeping you safe in that moment."

"It's still strange fer a Master to care that much fer their Servant."

"Strange? How? I consider you a close friend to me now."

"A close friend, but do ya consider me _more_?"

Akiko's face went red. "Shut up! Friend or not, if you keep teasing me, I swear I'll drop you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started writing chapter 11, which is to be called Day 8 III. I already have an idea for both chapter 12 and 13, both of which are to take place on day nine. However, they aren't final yet which is why I haven't gone ahead and started typing those chapters. Next is Interlude: Blood Fort Andromeda. With chapters where I've already started typing one or two of the scenes, the update will be faster. How fast it will be will depend on how much I've typed. For the final boss, all I have so far is who it will be against. I had already typed most of this chapter and chapter 11 beforehand.


	10. Interlude: Blood Fort Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I do these chapters now is I start typing the scenes in the chapter in the order that they happen. Over time, I type what happens between them and I start building up the chapter.

After going seperate from Akiko and Lancer, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Saber, and Archer continued towards the school.

"What do you plan to do about Shinji?" Archer asked.

"We'll have him stop whatever he's doing," Rin replied. She turned her head to Sakura. "Know what he's planning?"

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, I don't. My brother didn't mention it at all last night."

"It's not your fault, Sakura," Shirou told the purple-haired girl. "Even if we don't know what Shinji's planning, we'll get him to spill it."

Rin made a fist with her right hand and punched it into her left palm. "It shouldn't be to hard to...persuade him."

"Please don't hurt my brother!" Sakura begged.

Archer sighed. "This should be interesting."

One the school came into sight, the two Servants broke away and hid in the trees while the other three followed the other students to the school grounds. Shirou, Rin, and Sakura groaned as the three were hit with a sudden wave of foreboding feeling like sickness.

Sakura had one hand over her chest. "What was that?"

Shirou looked around. No one else seemed to have noticed it. "Maybe we're just tired."

"Yeah, maybe."

Rin had one hand on her chin, thinking.

In school, Shirou, Sakura, and Rin went to the third floor. Shirou went straight to his classroom while Rin and Sakura went to each of theirs. As soon as he was in it, Shirou immediately began looking for Shinji among the crowd of students talking amongst themselves. However, the brother of Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen. Shirou spotted Issei and motioned for the student counsel president to come over.

"What is it, Emiya?" Issei asked. He was a boy slightly taller than Akiko with dark blue eyes and hair. He wore a pair of glasses over his eyes. The teen also wore a male Homurahara Academy uniform. He and Shirou were friends and usually ate lunch together in the student counsel office.

"Issei, have you seen Shinji today?"

"Matou? Come to think of it, he hasn't showed up this morning for archery practice. Why? Do you need him for something?"

"No. I was just wondering. Thanks for the info, Issei. Let me know if he does show up."

"Ryuudou."

Shirou and Issei looked towards the doors near the front of the classroom. Mr. Kuzuki was in the doorway, looking at Issei. He was a man with short black hair and glasses over his black eyes. The suit he was wearing was dark green. Under the jacket was a white shirt. It had a black tie on it.

"What is it, Mr. Kuzuki?" Issei asked.

"I need to talk to you for a moment. Come out here in the hall with me."

"Very well, sir." Issei looked back at Shirou. "We can talk again later."

The bell rung and everyone sat down in their desks. Taiga came in a moment later, looking like she had sprinted up the stairs to avoid being late. Once she caught her breath, she took attendance. The entire time, Shirou was staring at the one empty desk, Shinji's. Where _was_ he?

In the next room, Mr. Kuzuki was in there to take attendance. This was the room Rin and Akiko were in. However, Mr. Kuzuki only had to count one person absent, Akiko. Though she knew where Akiko was, unlike Shirou, who didn't know where Shinji was.

Later in the day, it was time for lunch. Rin grabbed hers and walked out of the classroom, going to the roof. Along the way, she encountered Shirou. But not Sakura as well, like she wanted. She was either still eating in her classroom, the next one, or went to the cafeteria to eat. Oh well.

"Let's go up to the roof to eat," Rin said to Shirou.

"Really?" he replied. "I was going to the student counsel office to eat lunch with Issei."

Rin grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the stairs going up to the fourth floor, the roof. "You can eat with him some other day. We have to talk." She said that last sentence rather loudly. Everyone stopped in the hall to stare at the two. No doubt, rumors about them would have spread through the school like wildfire by the next day. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, face going red. Her cheeks puffed out slightly as she drew her lips into a thin line. "Don't make a scene! Just shut up and come with me!"

" _I'm_ making a scene?!" Shirou exclaimed. "What about you?!"

"Just drop it and come to the roof with me!"

"Okay, okay! Stop yanking on me!"

On the roof, Rin had calmed down. She stood next to Shirou, who was sitting near the building to the stairs going inside. He rubbed his right arm where Rin had grabbed him. It was sore around the socket. He was genuinely afraid Rin would actually pull his arm off!

Shirou quit rubbing at it and looked at Rin. "I take it you want to talk to me about Shinji? I already asked and Issei said he wasn't here. Sakura actually may know something about why he isn't here. Why didn't you get her as well?"

"She doesn't have a Servant, so we shouldn't get her any more involved in the War than she already is. Besides, I doubt she would know any more about Shinji than we already do."

"Yeah. Even though Shinji's her brother, she doesn't get much contact with him," Shirou said. Rin was silent for a moment. Then she spoke again.

"I think I know what that strange feeling as we entered school was."

"You do?!"

Rin nodded and crossed her arms. "It seems that a bounded field was set up here."

"By Shinji?" Shirou asked.

Rin uncrossed her arms and faced him. "Most likely."

"But he isn't here today! He shouldn't be able to do anything with it!"

Rin put a hand to her chin. "I wonder..."

The Servant Rider was in the chemistry room inside the school on the first floor. No one was using it today, so Shinji had her hide in there. She was a tall woman with long, light purple and a magenta visor over her eyes. On her forehead is a red symbol looking like the number 2. She wore a black strapless dress with matching boots that covered most of her thighs and gloves that went up to her upper arms. All had purple edges. She was sitting on one of the large tables. She had two identical daggers that were like claws. At the end of each handle was a loop with a long chain connecting both. Around each ring of metal were little spikes. She was holding the chain near the handle of one in her left hand, the weapon swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

The door opened and Shinji came in. He had been hiding in the next room over. Rider only acknowledged him with a slight turn of her head in his direction.

"Let's get this show on the road," Shinji said while grinning evilly. Rider didn't say anything, just hopped off the table. She raised the dagger to her right hand and sliced the appendage, making a cut that was shallow, but still drew blood. She went down on one knee and placed the palm of the hand with the cut on the floor. A large red magic circle expanded from under the palm. It started glowing and a reflection of it floated up to the ceiling, expanding. This caused the various sigils to activate.

Shirou and Rin looked around wildly as the ground beneath the school shook. Energy from various points all over the campus streamed up to a single point in the sky and the entire school grounds was covered by a red dome.

This was one of Rider's Noble Phantasms, Blood Fort Andromeda. Various sigils placed around the school created a bounded field where no one could get in or out. And anyone who was within would have their souls drained. For mages, it would drain their mana.

In the chemistry lab, Shinji was facing the window while laughing like a maniac. "This is wonderful! This is how Servants should be!" Rider didn't reply, only faced the laughing teen.

Rin and Shirou dashed down the stairs to the third floor. A red glow coming from the windows filled the hall. Shirou was panting, doubled over and holding his chest.

"What's going on? I'm feeling weak all of a sudden."

"This field is draining those inside," Rin said. She looked just fine. "Keep generating mana in your body."

Shirou did that and then gasped. "Sakura!"

He dashed toward her classroom. Rin was trying to keep up with him. "Hey! Wait!"

Shirou slammed the door open. Everyone in Sakura's classroom were on the ground, some of them groaning. Desk were tipped over and people's lunches were scattered all over the floor.

Rin gasped and had one hand to her mouth. "Oh God..!"

Shirou stepped over the people on the ground, going to the back of the room near the window. Sakura was on the ground, mouth slightly open as if she was gasping for air and looking like she fell straight down on the floor, just like everyone else. Shirou cradled her close and check her breathing.

Rin was too much in shock to do anything but gaze at all the bodies before her. Shirou looked up and turned his head to Rin behind him. "She's still breathing! It's not too late to save everyone!"

Rin blinked as if she had just been slapped back into reality. "Y-Yeah...I'll help get everyone out..."

A small cloud of purple dust skimmed the ground behind the mage. She sharply turned around. A skeleton familiar rose up. "What the hell?!"

Shirou quickly set Sakura back down and got up, facing the doorway. Rin held her left hand out sideways, fingers together tightly and tips all pointing to the golem. It raised its sword and started to run at her, but a ball of black, a Gandr, shot out at the enemy and blew it up into little pieces.

Shirou ran out of room and stood next to Rin. The teen put her arm down. "What was that?!"

"Golems. A type of familiar," Rin replied. More clouds of dust showed up behind the girl. She turned her head to it just as the familiars rose up from them. She snarled. "We don't have time for this!" She held up her right hand. Her remaining two Command Seals glowed. "Archer!" The red line forming a U faded and soon the red cloaked man appeared in a circle of blue mana.

The man instantly shot forward, his swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, tore through the many familiars easily. One showed up behind Shirou and Rin. Archer threw Bakuya back and destroyed it. The sword vanished and Archer faced Rin, Kanshou vanishing in blue mana.

"What is going on?"

"We're in a bounded field. While in it, I tried to contact you. Nothing seemed to get through except for my Command Seal," Rin explained. "The Servant who cast this seems to be on the first floor. Emiya and I will go down and shut the field down."

Archer crossed his arms. "Just you two against a Servant? Even you should know that's suicide, Rin."

"I know it sounds stupid, but we'll have Saber's help."

"We will?" Shirou asked.

Rin angrily faced him. "When we're almost there, use a Command Seal, doofus!"

Archer sighed. "And what will I be doing?"

Rin looked at him. "You take care of any familiars pursuing us."

In the lab, Shinji giggled to himself. "I wonder how Emiya's holding up. Tohsaka and Hashomoto should be fine though."

"What about Sakura?" Rider asked, breaking her usual silence.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her. I guess it doesn't matter if she got caught in the bounded field."

Rider internally seethed. How could he not care this much about his own sister?!

Shinji sighed. "Well, if she withered up like I hope Emiya did, I guess I'll just have to get a new toy."

Rider just about had it. He called Sakura a _toy_?! Did he not feel anything for her?! Rider was broken from her thoughts as the door opened. She and Shinji turned to it.

"W-What are you doing here..?!" Shinji demanded. "No! Stay away! Rider!"

Rider instantly moved herself in between Shinji and the intruder. She had both daggers at the ready to strike.

Another golem hit the ground as Shirou smacked it with a strengthened piece of metal. He and Rin were on the second floor now. Rin threw a gem at a group of familiars in front of the two. It blew them up and the two ran for the stairs on the other side of the hall. Right as they were about to go down the stairs, another golem appeared behind them. Rin's eyes widened. It was too close for her to destroy it with magic.

Just as its sword came down, something hit blew up its head and the rest of its body crumbled to the ground. Archer was at the other end of the hall at the bottom of the stairs, a black bow in his left hand.

"Thanks, Archer!" Rin shouted as she and Shirou ran down the last flight of stairs to the first floor. On the floor were several familiars, far too many for Shirou and Rin to handle by themselves. Rin looked at Shirou and he knew what she was telling him to do. He held up his left hand.

"Come, Saber!"

The middle section of the red sword faded and Saber appeared. Some golems leaped at the two, but Saber easily cut them down.

"What are your orders?" she asked Shirou. Rin pointed to the chemistry lab, all the way on the other side of the mass of skeletons.

"Shirou! The point of origin is over there!"

"Got it. Saber! Clear the way to the chemistry lab! There should be a Servant within! Help us take it down and that should eliminate the bounded field!"

"No problem!" Saber replied as she went at the other familiars to cut them down.

In the lab, a woman grabbed the right arm of Rider that went at her with the dagger. The woman was covered by a black-green hooded cloak. On it was dark purple cloth. Her eyes were covered, only some light blue hair framing her face. Her skin was pale and she had purple lipstick on just her bottom lip.

She chuckled. She spoke to the Servant. "It seems you are on reduced mana and thus are not at your best."

Rider growled. "So what? I can still take you down even like this!"

The woman grinned. "Oh my, how arrogant you are. Even so, it is such a shame that you cannot be used to your fullest potential. Perhaps I can help with that." She reached into her cloak with her other hand and pulled out a dagger with the blade zig-zagged. The blade was silver-grey, but it had a tinge of rainbow colors on it. The handle was golden.

"That lack of armor and that cloak must mean you're Caster! And what is that dagger?!"

Caster cackled. "Are you sure you want to find out? Very well, I'll show you." She plunged the dagger into Rider's chest. The snake screamed as red light shone up from where the blade had gone in. The light faded and Rider's arm was released. Rider stood before Caster, as if frozen.

"What are you doing, Rider? I order you to attack!" Shinji shouted. The top Command Seal on Shinji's book faded. Caster giggled.

"Those are useless now." the Seals on the book vanished and Caster held up her left hand and showed the back of it. The Command Seals on the book were on it.

"What did you do?!" Shinji demanded. Caster cackled and held the dagger up, as if showing it off to the whole world.

"Behold my Noble Phantasm! This is Rule Breaker! It nullified the pact with your Servant and made her mine!" She looked at Rider, smiling. "Now I order you to kill this boy that was once your Master!"

"I will obey you without question only on one condition," Rider said.

Caster frowned. "What is the condition?"

"That you do not harm Sakura."

"Who is Sakura?"

"She is not a Master anymore, so she won't be a threat to you. She is a girl with purple hair and eyes. She had a reddish ribbon on the left side of her head."

"Very well. I promise not to target her."

"Thank you."

"Now perform my order."

Rider turned to Shinji, who was shivering and cowering behind a table. Rider walked slowly over to him, raising the dagger in her right hand.

"W-Wait, Rider! What do you think you're doing?! No, stop! Stay away!" Shinji screamed, afraid for his life. Rider stood right over him, dagger over her head.

"This is for Sakura!" she growled and brought the dagger down. It plunged easily into Shinji's skull, blood flying as she ripped it out, some of the red liquid hitting her.

Caster was grinning the entire time. "Very good work. Now, take down this bounded field so we can escape."

Rider faced Caster and nodded. The energy flowing to the sky vanished along with the dome. Caster was just about to go out the door before sensing another Servant just outside. Change of plans, then.

She looked at Rider. "Let us make our escape through the window."

"Very well," Rider replied. The two went through the window and sped away from the school, Caster flying. She led Rider to Ryuudou Temple. The snake was still angry at Shinji. He had _promised_ her that he would do everything he could to keep Sakura from going to school today! She should have known better than to trust him!

Moments later, Shirou, Rin, and Saber came into the chemistry room. It was strange how the bounded field suddenly vanished. The familiars melted back into a purple dust cloud on the floor again. The light coming through the windows was orange from the sun setting, meaning that on a normal day, school would be almost over.

At the other side of the room, the glass over one of the windows was shattered. Blood was spreading over the floor from something behind one of the tables. Archer showed up behind Saber, also confused on why the golems suddenly vanished.

"What's going on here?"

Shirou and Rin went to the table where the blood was coming from, looking behind it.

Shirou's eyes widened. "Shinji?! What happened to him?!"

Rin didn't say anything, just covered her mouth with both hands. How would Sakura take this?!

"His Servant was Rider, was it not?" Saber asked, walking forward. "If Shinji is dead, then Rider should be as well no?"

True. Without a Master, the Servant was done for. But...

"Then we have a new problem, and that's figuring out who the killer was," Shirou said.

"Whoever it was must have been in the field the whole time," Rin said.

"Then it was probably either a mage or a Servant since this field didn't knock them out," Archer murmured, putting a hand to his chin. Rin faced Shirou.

"Let's let Kirei know about this. He'll see to the other students. After, we need to see Hashomoto and Lancer and talk to them about our next plan of attack!"


	11. Day 8 III

It was probably time for dinner by the time Akiko and Lancer reached the Emiya residence. Not wanting to be needled by Taiga's questions on why she not only went out of the house, but why she and Lancer were now wounded, the girl went into the house through the back, helping Lancer. She went straight for her and her Servant's room. She helped Lancer onto the futon as she got medical supplies out of a cabinet for the both of them.

A minute later, Rin, Shirou, Saber, and Archer opened the door to the room looking for the two. Rin's jaw dropped when she saw the state Akiko and Lancer were in.

"What the hell happened to the both of you?!"

Akiko looked up. She was working on disinfecting her and Lancer's wounds. Shirou and Archer went red, as the silver-haired girl had her shirt off to get at her long slice, only her bra on her chest at the moment. However, even some of her bra was cut, revealing part of her breasts. "I'll tell you after you guys tell us what happened at school today! When we went there, there was a bounded field around it! And where's Sakura?! I thought she would be with you all!"

Rin crossed her arms. "The reason why there was a bounded field around the school was that Shinji and Rider created it. It was draining the life force of those within. Emiya and I told Kirei what happened and he took care of the rest. Everyone was put in the hospital after Kirei saw to them. Ms. Fujimura and Sakura were among those hospitalized. Because of this, school is cancelled for tomorrow."

"What about Shinji and Rider?" Akiko asked.

"When we arrived, someone had already killed Shinji," Saber replied. "We can only assume that Rider has also died, due to mana depletion."

"Now it's time for the both of you to tell us what happened," Rin said.

Akiko let out a deep breath. "Lancer and I investigated the cause of the comas, just as you had requested."

"You can stop calling him Lancer around us so we don't learn his true name," Archer put in.

Saber nodded. "Indeed. After all, we both know who he really is."

"Yeah, so do Emiya and I," Rin added. "Our Servants told us that Lancer is the Irish hero, Cu Chulainn."

"Oh, so all of you knew?" Akiko said.

"I knew because of his spear-wielding skills," Archer said.

"I knew because Gae Bolg was used against me," Saber added.

"Great, so they both know me, but I don't know either of 'em," Lancer grumbled.

"Why should that be a problem?" Shirou asked. "After all, we aren't trying to kill each other."

"For now," Akiko reminded him. "Just remember that as soon as Berserker is defeated, we'll all go back to being enemies."

"He should already know that," Rin said. "Now, please continue with what happened to both of you, Akiko."

"Oh, yeah. So like I was saying, Cu and I were checking out those 'gas leaks'..."

"Cu? Are you trying to imitate a dove?" Archer asked with a smirk.

"It's easier to say than the full name! Now shut up and let me finish what I was saying!" Akiko snapped. Archer instantly took a step back and shut his mouth. Akiko sighed. " _Anyway_ , during the investigation, I discovered that all of the life force was going to Ryuudou Temple. So we both tried to tell you guys at the school, but the bounded field was in the way. So we went to Ryuudou Temple ourselves. But on the stairs, we encountered the Servant, Assassin. During the fight, Cu and I were badly wounded and Assassin let us go. And that sums up what happened to us."

"So a Servant _was_ the reason!" Rin exclaimed.

"Actually, I think there are actually two Servants at Ryuudou Temple," Lancer put in.

"Why do you say that?" Saber asked.

"True, we only saw Assassin. But that was _outside_ the temple gates. I believe that Caster, the one I think is behind the comas, is lurkin' within."

Rin put a hand to her chin. "If that's the case, then we need to come up with a plan for fighting both Assassin and Caster."

"Assassin is just guarding the front gate. We need someone to keep him busy while the rest of us slip past an' root out Caster," Lancer said.

"In that case, it will have to be one of us Servants," Saber said. "Lancer isn't in any condition to fight Assassin again, so that just leaves either myself or Archer."

"As another swordsman, ya are probably more suited to fightin' Assassin, Saber," Lancer said. "The rest of us will deal with Caster."

Saber nodded. "Very well. When do we strike?"

"Tomorrow will be our best bet," Akiko answered. "For tonight, we should all rest up. We need to be in peak form if we want a chance at beating Assassin and Caster."

"Fine, I'll fix up some dinner," Shirou said.

"I'll help out," Akiko offered.

"Are you sure? What about your injuries?"

"Don't worry, I've tended to a good majority of them. Besides, that healing spell I used on myself helped to dull the pain."

"I take it your Servant won't be joining us?" Archer asked, staring at the large gashes on Lancer. They were only partially covered by bandages.

"He won't. Assassin's attack damaged his intestines. Until they heal, he won't be eating with us," Akiko replied.

"Given his regenerating power as a Servant, they should be all healed in no time," Saber said.

"I already know," Akiko told her. The teen got up. "Well, let's start cooking dinner, Emiya!"

Everyone except Lancer, who was still treating his own wounds, went to the kitchen. Only Akiko and Shirou went to the appliances behind the counter. Everyone else sat at the table. After everyone was done eating, they all turned into their rooms for the night. However, Akiko couldn't sleep. She had her eyes closed for what felt like hours as she tried to drift off, but sleep didn't come to her. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling until she was sure everyone else was asleep, including her own Servant.

She carefully got up out of the futon without waking Lancer and looked down at her Servant. He was still sleeping peacefully, even with his wounds. She decided against waking him for this since he was injured. It would probably also be better if he didn't come for this. It should go smoother without a threat like him being near. She put on some new clothes and carefully snuck out of the house, careful not to wake anyone. Once she was outside, she made her way to Ryuudou Temple. She chose to go up the stairs. One reason was that she didn't feel like seeing if the barrier would harm her. And if so, what would it do? Another reason was that she needed to see Assassin.

At the top of the stairs was the constant guardian of the temple gate, Assassin. As soon as the man saw the mage, he reached back and pulled out the long katana in the sheath.

"I let you and your Servant keep your lives once today. Are you here to throw it away? Don't think I'll allow you to flee again." Kojirou took a step down the stairway, katana at the ready to strike.

Akiko held her hands up in front of her chest, showing the Servant that she wasn't holding any weapons. "Calm down, Assassin. I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk to you."

Assassin slightly lowered his katana. "Talk?"

Akiko lowered her hands. As she thought, he was decent enough to at least listen. "Yes. I've come to ask if you would allow all of us to enter the temple when we come to it tomorrow."

"And for what reason do you need to enter?"

"We believe Caster is hiding within the temple grounds. If you allow us to investigate it in peace, it will save your life from it possibly being lost to Saber."

Assassin smirked. "You say you're here without any intent of fighting, and yet you have a Servant with you?"

Akiko's eyes widened then she looked behind her. She _didn't_ bring him with her...

Yet there he was, making his way up the stairs toward Akiko. His armor was on, covering his bandages. He also didn't look happy.

"What the fuck were ya thinkin', sneakin' out without me?!"

Akiko looked at him, shocked that he had followed her all the way to Ryuudou Temple without her knowing. "Cu?! I just wanted to keep you safe!"

Kojirou raised his katana again. "Well, no matter. Whether or not your Servant appeared makes no difference. I would have refused anyway." He got the weapon at the ready for his attack. "My duty is to keep any Masters or Servants from entering, and I won't allow anyone to convince me to let them through."

It happened in just two seconds. In the first, Assassin lunged at her from his position ten steps up from the flat area Akiko was on, katana aimed at her.

One second left.

The demonic spear materialized in Lancer's right hand. He went right in front of his Master and blocked the katana with the shaft of his lance.

"Like I'd let ya harm her!" the demigod growled. Pushing back with all of his strength, he managed to force Kojirou to the first step above him, breaking away the spear from the katana. In that same instant, Lancer swung Gae Bolg sideways at Assassin. The enemy grunted in frustration of being forced back and jumped, up over the red spear, and back, landing three more steps up. In one second, Lancer closed the gap between the two, stabbing the lance forward at Kojirou's head. The samurai leaned slightly to the left, the tip going past his right ear and slicing his right shoulder. The attack only drew up a little blood. Then the Japanese man went at Lancer with an attack of his own in that same instant.

Time seemed to slow down as Akiko saw the scene unfold before her. One moment, Lancer was quickly trying to block a strike from Kojirou that was aimed at his abdomen. The next, the katana had easily knocked away the hasty defense, blade slicing deeply through flesh as it changed to a slash, aimed at the same area. Red was spraying out all over the steps and Assassin. The bandages around the knight's abdomen fell off, revealing the previous wound that was trying to heal. Right now, it looked ugly, mostly black-red with dried blood and forming scabs. The demigod took several steps back, going a little down the stairs, his left forearm pressed to the massive, gaping wound on his gut. He was trying to keep his intestines in his body. He snarled and groaned in pain, red flowing out of his mouth. He started to fall back, but Akiko caught him before he hit the cold stone below.

"I...can keep...goin'..!" Lancer insisted as he pushed himself off of the teen holding him up. He grunted and lifted Gae Bolg up, using only one hand this time. The other was still over his wound.

"Cu! Please stop trying to get yourself killed!" Akiko cried out.

"Don't worry...I'm...not gonna...die..." Lancer promised. Assassin closed the gap between the two. He stabbed at Lancer again, at the man's neck this time. Lancer quickly tried to knock the incoming blade away by smacking it to the left with the shaft of his spear, which was held vertically. But it wasn't fast enough to block the weapon entirely, just to knock it slightly off-course. The blade still bit into flesh, though.

Blood flew from the large slice in his neck. Lancer fell to one knee, dropping his spear so that his right hand press onto the wound. But blood continued to gush out from in between his fingers, staining the stone step he was on.

Assassin brought the katana back down to his side, blood dripping off the glistening metal. He looked down at the kneeling spearman before him. The warrior was unarmed and defenseless now, having to be using both hands to try to stem the bleeding from both of his wounds.

Akiko bit her lower lip and fired a ball of fire at the samurai that loomed over her own Servant. Assassin held the katana in front of his body diagonally to easily block. The man lowered the katana and set his sight on Akiko. He took a step toward her.

The man was only a meter away from Akiko when he struck. Lancer groaned from the pain in his neck as he looked back over his shoulder. Even without his weapon, he could still protect Akiko, the one he loves!

He got to his feet, more blood dripping off him as he did so. He turned around and ran toward Akiko, ignoring the protests of his wounds as he did so. The long blade was only a few centimeters from going through Akiko's neck, which would cause her to bleed out. Lancer still made it on time, going in front of Akiko and taking the hit for her.

He groaned in pain. The blade had gone through his heart, piercing his spiritual core. He let go of his wounds to hold tightly onto the blade as it went through him, preventing it from still hitting Akiko.

"Cu!" the girl screamed. blood was swelling slowly around the blade in Lancer. It was plugging the wound, but it still didn't change the fact that a vital area of the young man, his spiritual core, was hit.

Assassin smirked. Some of Lancer's blood that flew out from his chest splattered on the samurai's face. "So you would choose to give up your own life to save your Master's?"

"Of...course...I...would..." Lancer managed to say as his voice trembled.

Assassin's smirk changed to what looked to be a gentle smile. He pulled the katana out of Lancer, crimson leaping forth from the wound on the young man's chest as it did. "In that case, you have earned my respect, Cu Chulainn."

Lancer smiled as he fell back, his lips caked in blood. "Like...it's...yer...respect...I...want..." Akiko caught him just before he hit the ground, only his lower body touching the stone. The rest was laying back in Akiko's arms. "Sorry...It...looks...like...I...can't...help...ya...win...the...War...anymore...Akiko..."

Tears were falling from Akiko's eyes. She didn't care anymore that Lancer saw his Master feeling helpless."It's okay, Cu...We'll get you back to Emiya's...and you'll feel better soon...!"

That entire time, Assassin wasn't budging. He respect for the Servant was too great no that he wouldn't do something cruel like killing his Master right in front of the knight.

Lancer chuckled weakly. His eyes were getting heavy now and it was getting hard to keep them open. "If...only...I...had...more...time...with...ya..."

Akiko held him close as his body faded, blue mana floating up into the air before vanishing. His body was becoming translucent. Even the blood surrounding the two and soaking into Akiko's clothes was slowly fading. The tears were pouring out of her eyes quicker now.

"Please don't leave me, Cu! I love you so much!"

However, his body continued to fade out of existence. Once his body was completely gone, Akiko covered her eyes with both hands, crying hard into them.

"Please, Cu! I beg of you! Come back to me!"

Her Command Seals flashed and the mark on the far right faded. As long as she had them, she would remain a Master even if her Servant was defeated. However without a Servant that she made a pact with, they were useless. Just like with the one she just used. Assassin walked down the steps to the crying girl.

"If you value your own life, leave now. Otherwise, I'll be forced to kill you as well."

Akiko looked up from her hands, eyes red and puffy, her nose running. But rage suddenly filled her and she instantly got up off her knees, running at Kojirou, full of fury.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM, YOU MONSTER! YOU- -"

The katana swung sideways at the teen in that instant. All she saw was a spray of red before she hit the ground. She suddenly felt very light headed and an intense pain flooded her senses.

_It hurts...It hurts a lot...Cu...make it...go away..._

Instinct told her to run, but her legs wouldn't budge after her brain ordered them to. She was aware that the intense pain was radiating from below her abdomen and warmth was spreading there. Sticky wetness was pooling under her and she could see that it was red as the puddle extended past her chin, joining the blood that spilled from her mouth. It was falling like a waterfall. She tried getting her legs to move again.

_Move...Move...Dammit..._

But once again, they failed to respond. Barely holding onto consciousness at this point, she weakly turned her head to see what was wrong with her legs behind her. Then she saw what the problem with them was.

Her hips and everything below were gone now, only a mass of blood spilling from her at the bottom of her abdomen. Akiko blinked, too weak now to fully process this. She coughed, a large glob of blood hitting the ground.

_Huh...?...What...is...that..?...What's...going...on..?_

Assassin was gazing at her, katana pointed at the girl. He raised it over her neck. Akiko turned her head to the other side to stare at him, crimson liquid falling from her chin like water. Darkness was encroaching the sides of her vision now.

_It's...getting...dark...Cu...I'm...scared..._

As Assassin stood before her, enough of her mind was left to know she was going to die.

_I...don't...want...to...die...Cu...please...help...me..._

"I am afraid I cannot allow a Master such as yourself to leave here alive," was the last thing Akiko heard him say. But barely. Her hearing, like her sight, was leaving her now as death crept up on her. But bleeding out wasn't what ended her life. The long blade swung down, the metal glinting in the moonlight. It sliced the girl's neck, her blood painting the samurai's skin.

Once the deed was done, Kojirou sighed. He hated to kill any woman. But his policy was also to put anyone out of their misery. It was a bit of mercy on his part to end her suffering now instead of letting her bleed to death. Now, he would have to clean up this mess.

Akiko woke up with a scream, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Are ya okay?!"

Akiko looked up. Lancer was standing over her, spear out, and a panicked expression on his face. Akiko then saw she was in her and Lancer's room in the Emiya residence, and not at Ryuudou Temple. In fact, she had never left the room all that night. Those events had all just been one big nightmare. She looked down at the back of her right hand. All of her Command Seals were still there, proving that those events were all in her head.

She stared at her Servant. "Cu..?" Then she quickly got to her feet and embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad that you're alive!"

Lancer allowed his spear to dematerialize. He just stared dumbly down at the girl, too taken by surprise at her sudden action to react properly. "Y-Yeah...Mana threads had found their way in. By the time your moans woke me up, they had already wrapped themselves around ya. I was able to cut 'em an' that's when ya woke up. Did they cause ya to have some kinda nightmare?"

Akiko was sobbing into him. She was afraid he was really gone from her for good. "Don't worry about it...I'm fine now...Just...stay close to me...please..?"

Lancer reached to the top of her head and stroked her hair gently. His right hand was around the back of her waist, pulling her in. He carefully sat down on the futon with her. "I don't know what ya saw, but I promise to be right here with ya." He lay down, Akiko snuggling as close to him as she could. The man closed his eyes and leaned his mouth close to her head. "Always..."

At Ryuudou Temple, Caster was cackling so loudly that her voice bounced off the walls. She had been the one to send mana threads into the Emiya residence. As reported by that dog, Assassin, Lancer and his Master seem to be extremely close. To see this for herself, she had her mana threads find Akiko and pull her into a dream involving her, Lancer, and Assassin. She had the dream play out so it would be like their first encounter, but any injuries that Akiko and Lancer sustained during it were worsened.

According to Assassin, Lancer was much more injured than Akiko, meaning he would die first in the dream. If she did truly care for him, she would seek to avenge him. However, this would mean her own death by Assassin. But that knowledge wouldn't stop her from trying to take revenge for Lancer's death.

Even though Lancer interfered and severed the mana threads, Caster still got enough information to know the two were in love with each other. Now, she knew what kind of weapon would get to either. Oh, this was going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, for the last part of the dream, did I have you readers thinking that this chapter was going to be a Dead End? Well, Type-Moon works are mind-fucks, so why not this? And who else agrees that Caster was being fucking evil?
> 
> I might decide to make a Dead End for real down the line, but the reader won't know whether it's for real or just a nightmare. No one will. Only I will. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!
> 
> Anyway, her dream started after she went back into her room for the night. She had in fact fallen asleep, but wasn't aware of it.


	12. Day 9 I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lemon in this. Btw, Scathach looks like she does in Fate/Grand Order.

_"No, no! Try it again, ya idiot!"_

Akiko recognized she was in a dream again. But this one didn't seem like the one where she saw Lancer die. Instead, it seemed like the dream or memories of this Setanta person again. The woman before him had red hair and eyes and wore a black suit that seemed to hug her body tightly. She sounded foreign, her voice having a Sottish accent.

_"I'm tryin' the best I can, Teacher!"_

It must be Setanta again. The voice sounded Irish. It also sounded slightly deeper, meaning this was when Setanta was a little older. The voice was also starting to sound familiar, but still it couldn't be his! If it was, it just feels like an invasion of privacy for Akiko.

_"That's yer best?! I don't recall trainin' someone as sub-par as ya! Now do that rune again, but correctly this time! If not, I'll roast yer hide!"_

_"Gimme a break, Scathach!"_

_The woman looked furious. "Who said ya could use my name?! Don't be growin' a pair 'round me, Setanta!"_

God, the Scottish accent of this Scathach person was so thick that Akiko was starting to think she may need subtitles! At least she'd heard Lancer's Irish accent enough to understand Setanta's.

_"When will ya use the name I go by now?!"_

_"When I start thinkin' of ya as a man! An' that won't happen until ya can use runes correctly!"_

Akiko woke up. So Setanta had a second name? Yeah, it was starting to look more and more like this memory belonged to _him_. Speaking of Lancer, Akiko glanced over to her right. The demigod wasn't there anymore. Nice smells came from the kitchen. Lancer must be there to see what was cooking.

Akiko got out of the futon and changed her clothes. Once they were all off, Akiko peeled back the bandages and pads around her torso. The wounds weren't aching anymore, and now Akiko saw that there was only a thin line over the skin where the cut was. Last night, after dinner, Rin had used her own healing magic on her and Lancer. It was stronger, so the wounds closed with only a thin line of the cut skin that didn't hurt. Even so, the two still wore their bandages to bed. After all, they could open during the night and stain whatever the person touches. Lancer's wounds were closed, but only so the bleeding would stop, They still had dried blood and scabs over them.

Akiko took off the bandages and threw them away. She then got her bra on and put on a white spaghetti-strap shirt over it. On top of that, she put on a black long-sleeved shirt. This way, after her walk outside, she could take off the white shirt and still be comfortable and clothed. Last, she put on a pair of jeans over her underwear. Once she had her clothes on, she brushed her hair and went to the kitchen to eat.

Once she entered the room, everyone was already in it, including Lancer., who was sitting next to Rin. Shirou was in the kitchen area, cooking up breakfast. Taiga and Sakura's seats were empty. Those two must still be in the hospital. Lancer was in modern clothes like the room's other two Servants, but he had changed his since the others were covered in blood. He wore a light grey long-sleeved shirt over his torso with the sleeves all black. He also wore a pair of blue jeans.

Akiko walked over and sat down next to Lancer. Shirou laid out food on the table and gave everyone cups tea before sitting down next to Saber. Everyone took some food and put it on their plates. Except for Lancer. It looks like he took Akiko's advice to play it safe and not eat breakfast just in case his intestines weren't completely healed yet. Akiko noticed he and Rin sharing a look. Akiko wondered what that was about. Well, she got her answer a second later.

Rin faced Lancer. "Well? Go on and ask her!"

Akiko gazed at her Servant. "Ask me what?"

The demigod gulped and looked absolutely nervous and jittery. "Will ya...go on a date...with me..?"

Akiko took another drink from her cup. She wasn't really listening to the man...at first. "Sure, whatever." Then what he said finally sunk in. She spat out her drink. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Rin sighed. Well, she did expect this to be Akiko's reaction. She looked at Akiko like she was about to explain to a kindergartner how to do algebra. "He's asking you out on a date. I'm assuming you've heard of one?"

Akiko was red. "O-Of c-c-course! But why?!"

Lancer was scratching his chin with one finger nervously. He seemed to be searching for just the right words to say. "W-Well...I like ya...a lot...an' I was talkin' to the lass...an' she said that it was high time I asked ya out..."

Akiko looked mad right then. She snapped her head from Lancer to Rin. "Rin Tohsaka! I swear I'll get you for this!"

Rin waved her off. "Oh, stop trying to pretend to be mad at me. Just admit that you wanted to have some fun with him too."

"No one asked you for your opinion!"

"Actually, Lancer kinda did. And I agree with him. Besides, how many opportunities like this do you think you'll have with him over the coarse of the War? Plus Taiga isn't here today to impose any rules, and we don't strike at Ryuudou Temple until tonight, so it's the perfect chance for you two to go on a date."

"We've actually been waiting for some time for something like this to happen," Archer added.

"You guys too?!" Akiko exclaimed. Saber went out of the room and came back a moment later with Akiko and Lancer's jackets. She tossed them at the two.

"Here you two are." Rin and Archer got up and pulled Akiko to her feet. Lancer got up on his own and followed the three to the front door.

Archer let go of Akiko and Rin pushed the two out the door when they hesitated. "Go out and just have fun!" Once the two were out of the doorway, the door slammed shut behind them. The two got on their jackets. It was a little warmer, enough that the snow was starting to melt, but the air was still chilly.

Lancer glanced down at Akiko. The teen was still blushing. "Are ya really against this?"

"Not really. I just felt uncomfortable for Tohsaka pushing this on me without any warning. I would've been fine with this without everyone else putting on the pressure."

"Well, sorry that this date hasn't exactly been off to a great start."

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully by the end of this, I would have forgotten all about it."

Lancer started sweating heavily. "Hoo-boy, don't really know if I can do this."

Akiko glanced at him. "Didn't Tohsaka tell you how a date goes?"

"Yeah, but I dunno if I can really pull one off."

Akiko sighed and leaned into his side. "Don't go overthinking this. That's one way to screw up. Let's just sit down on a bench and talk. You know? Get to know each other better."

Lancer let out a heavy breath, trying to calm down. "Y-Yeah...Boy, fightin' sure seems easy fer me, but a relationship with someone is a whole 'nother thing."

After walking around a bit, and some Lancer calming on Akiko's part, the two came to a bench by a walkway and sat down on it. The Mion River was on the other side of the walkway from the two. The water was only partially frozen now. Waves lapped at the ice, trying to break the rest.

Lancer spoke up, still sounding nervous. "S-So what do we talk about..?"

"I dunno. Really anything that comes to mind. Here, I'll start you off. How are your injuries?"

Lancer seemed a little more relaxed, but was still tense. "Better now. This mornin', Rin helped to heal the rest fer our date. Now, I don't even need bandages."

"Why was having your injuries all healed important for the date? It's not like we're going to do physical labor, right?"

"You'll see later."

"Huh, so you actually _were_ able to make plans?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Whatever. At least I'll see later what you have planned."

Later, Lancer took Akiko to the shopping district to browse what was for sale. He didn't have any money, what with not having a job, so he couldn't buy anything for his Master or take her out to lunch. But Akiko didn't mind. She was just happy to spend time with him. And she didn't have much of an appetite anyway, so she often skipped lunch.

While the two were browsing the menu of an outside food vendor, they looked to their right and saw a curious sight. It was Illya, wearing the same clothes as when they last saw her. And she was without Berserker. Akiko started walking over to her.

"What are ya doin'?" Lancer asked.

"Just sit on that bench for a moment," Akiko replied. She gestured to the bench in front of the vendor, near the street. "I'll just be a minute."

Lancer grumbled something about Akiko shouldn't be getting friendly with an enemy, but sat down on the bench anyway. Akiko stood right behind Illya. The little girl was in one of those walk-in dumpling shops, staring at the menu. "Illya?" Illya started and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I snuck out of the castle 'cause I wanted to see the shopping district. I was getting hungry, so I stopped here to eat."

"Did you even bring any money?"

Illya cocked her head. "Money?"

Akiko sighed. "You heard me, money. You can't just help yourself to things here. Here, I'll buy you something."

"Is this some kinda trap?"

"No, it isn't. Just wait on the bench near my Servant." She pointed to the bench where Lancer was sitting. "I promise that he won't hurt you. Now what did you want?"

Illya pointed to something on the menu. "This!"

Akiko looked at it and nodded. "Okay. Just give me a minute." Illya scampered off to the bench and sat herself down on it, on the other end of it from where Lancer was sitting. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are ya doin'?" he growled.

Illya didn't seem at all affected by his hostility. "Akiko told me to wait here."

"Fine, but it's not 'cuz I trust ya. It's Akiko I trust. Just remember that if ya threaten her, I'll take yer life."

"I'd expect nothing less from a Servant," Illya replied simply.

Akiko went up to the vendor. "One dango, please." She handed the man some money and he went to the back. He came back a few moments later with a skewer of three dumplings. The bottom was green, then white on top of it, and on top of it was a pinkish-red dumpling. Akiko took it from the man and turned around, walking over to the bench and sitting down in between the little girl and Lancer. Lancer was still staring at Illya through narrowed eyes. Akiko handed the dumplings to Illya. "Here. Take it."

Illya wrapped her small fingers around the base of the skewer and took it from Akiko. The little girl just stared at the treat in front of her face. "Why did you buy me it?" she asked, cocking her head.

"I don't really know myself," Akiko replied. "I just felt like doing something nice for you, that's all."

Illya still looked uncertain. "Don't you hate me?"

"I'd be lying if I said I don't hate you a little, but seeing how you act without a Servant makes me want to get along with you."

Illya took a bite from the dumplings, pulling the top one off the skewer with her teeth. It was sugary and soft, and when she bit into the center, creamy and smooth filling came out. "So you like me better without Berserker?"

"Well, yeah. When he's right beside you, he seems so threatening that it makes it hard to want to go near you. But without him near you, I can see what a sweet little girl you actually are."

Illya talked around a dumpling in her mouth. "Yeah, I guess so." She swallowed and looked at Akiko with those big, red eyes. "So what are you and your Servant doing?"

Lancer growled. "Is that any of yer business?!"

Akiko sighed. "Please cut it out, Lancer." She looked at Illya. "We were out for a walk is all."

Illya grinned. "It's nice spending time with another Master who I'm not trying to currently kill."

"Yeah, it is."

Lancer looked tense. "Bein' this near an enemy Master makes me nervous."

Illya bit off her last dumpling. "No one cares what you think, Lancer."

Lancer got up, looking at Illya like he does to Archer on a "normal day". "What didja say, ya fuckin' brat?!"

Akiko jumped out of her seat and tried to hold Lancer back so he wouldn't strangle Illya. "Don't let her get to you!"

Illya perked up. "Uh-oh, Berserker's awake. If I don't go back to the castle, he'll go out here looking for me." She hopped off the bench. "See you later, Akiko! And thanks for the dumplings!"

As Illya ran off in the direction of the forest where her castle was without a care in the world, someone was watching her from his position in a tree. It was a man with short blonde hair that was smoothed down. Like Lancer, he had serpentine red eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it. He also wore black pants and shoes. (How he looks in UBW, because he looks like some kind of pimp in Fate.) Like Lancer, he didn't give off the feeling that he was entirely human to those who stood too close to him. He was lounging on a branch, back against the trunk. One leg was straight out on the branch and the other was dangling off the side.

"So _she_ is the Holy Grail's vessel?" he said, not totally believing a little girl like her could be the vessel of the object this War is about. He smiled evilly. "Well, if it is indeed true, then she needs to be expecting a visitor soon."

Akiko let go of Lancer and the young man huffed. "I _really_ didn't like her!"

Akiko was panting. "God, you were really pulling! I thought my arms were gonna rip off!"

Lancer turned to her. "Well, consider it revenge fer rollin' me off the couch on the fourth day."

Akiko facepalmed. "You seriously remember that among everything else that has happened in these nine days?!"

Lancer grinned, flashing his fangs. "'Course I did! An' that's one reason we need to get back to the house of that Shirou lad!"

Akiko looked up from her hand. "Huh? Why?"

Lancer grabbed her wrist. "Ya'll see when we get there!"

"Hey! Easy! You're ripping off my arm!"

Lancer yanked Akiko, who was screaming at him to "let the fuck go", all the way to the Miyama district and then to the Emiya residence. He finally let his Master go when he yanked her into the house's dojo.

Akiko rubbed her wrist. "Okay, explain to me why you just tried to wrench my arm from its socket."

Lancer gave her a huge grin, showing all of his teeth. "Ya say yer good at martial arts, right? Well, I'd thought I'd see it fer myself!"

Akiko was still rubbing her wrist. "How?"

"By sparrin', of course!"

"Ah, so _that's_ why you had Tohsaka magically heal you. But before we start, you should know that I've been a black belt for many years[1]. You still feel like doing this?"

Lancer crouched down, arms out like he was ready to wrestle. "'Course I am! Otherwise, I wouldn't have suggested it!"

Akiko stopped rubbing her wrist. "Fine. Just don't complain when I beat the shit out of you."

Lancer chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much 'bout that happenin'."

The two lunged at each other, locking fingers together as they tried to push the other back. Akiko suddenly ducked down, letting go of Lancer's hands and them going over her head with his attempt to push her back. She stood up again, pushing her arms in between his and splitting them apart. In that instant, she threw a snap kick, aiming for the spearman's chin. He flipped back in order to avoid it. As soon as her foot hit the ground again, she shot forward and aimed a punch at Lancer's face, all in one second. Lancer recovered from his flip fast enough to catch Akiko's fist when it was mere centimeters from his face, honestly surprised by the strength behind it. If it had hit, it most likely would have done more than break his nose.

Using her other hand, she aimed a punch at his abdomen. He caught that one. In that instant, Akiko swept her right leg, knocking Lancer's from under him. He hit the ground on his back, hard. He rolled to the left just in time to dodge the fist that went for his face.

Lancer slowly got up as Akiko straightened herself. "I didn't expect ya to be strong enough to pull that off."

"I told you that I've been a black belt for many years. I may not look it, but I've gotten a lot stronger during that." She held up her fists to either punch or block. "You should've known what you were getting yourself into."

Lancer chuckled. "Don't think it's over yet." He suddenly vanished. Akiko only had enough time for her eyes to widen before Lancer reappeared behind her. He wrenched her fists down and pinned her arms to her sides.

"You know I can't follow your speed!" she grunted as she struggled to free herself.

Lancer grinned, his warm breath ghosting into Akiko's ear. It made Akiko shiver. "If ya relax, we can call it a day."

Akiko stopped struggling and Lancer's hold on her loosened...

...And then she broke out of his arms and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and she wrapped her right arm around his neck, squeezing but not hard enough to choke him.

Lancer gave a nervous laugh and patted her arm. "I think that's enough fer today. If ya keep goin' at me like this, then I'll have to stop holdin' back an' really hurt ya."Akiko smiled as she released him. Lancer faced her. "Okay, ya've made yer point not to take ya lightly."

Then Rin slid the door to the room open, peeking her head around it. "Are you two done now?"

Akiko jumped. "Tohsaka! Were you eavesdropping?!"

"Not during all, but during most of the end," she replied. "Now get in here!"

"What for?!" Akiko demanded. Lancer was being awfully quiet.

"It's a surprise!" Rin replied before her head disappeared behind the door. Akiko was grumbling as she stormed in, entering the hallway. Lancer was following her. Both were walking behind Rin. However, once they passed Akiko and Lancer's room, Rin shoved the two in through the open door and slammed it. She held it shut with all of her strength as Akiko tried to wrench the door open.

"What the hell is going on?! Let us out!" Akiko yelled.

"This is the surprise!" Rin shouted back. She put up a bounded field to prevent Akiko from escaping and went to the kitchen.

"Damn that Tohsaka, locking us in here!" Akiko seethed and kicked the door.

Lancer, on the other hand, looked oddly calm. "She did that 'cuz I asked her to."

Akiko looked at him. "Why would you request that?"

Lancer came over to her, both of his hands on her shoulders now. "Fer the final part of our date. We're gonna have some fun." He gently pushed her down onto the futon behind her, climbing on top of his Master. Akiko went red. She had a feeling of what his intentions were.

"W-Wait, are you being serious?!"

"Of course. I've been waitin' to serve ya like this, Master."

Akiko breathed heavily. "F-Fine, but I'm not too experienced..."

The man chuckled. "In that case, let's take care of that." He looked at her seriously. "If ya don't want this, just say so an' I'll stop. Don't worry 'bout my feelins' gettin' hurt. I'll understand if ya don't want to lose yer virginity just yet."

Akiko shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm as ready for this as I'll ever be."

Lancer smirked and went to work. On the futon, he was gazing down at his Master with deep red eyes filled with lust. He wrapped one hand around the back of Akiko's head, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Her lips were so soft, just as he thought. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to give into him, having wanted to do this with him for some time as well. She opened her mouth when she felt Lancer lick at her lips and tugged at the lower one, allowing their tongues to explore each other's moist caverns. His lips left hers as the man trailed kisses down her neck. The skin felt so soft. She moaned when he began sucking at a sensitive spot. He bit down, drawing some blood. Akiko moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He licked the bite before taking off her two shirts and bra, revealing her pair of plump breasts.

"Let's see how much fun we'll have with these," he said seductively, his breath going on the skin between them. He leaned his head down and took the nipple on her right in his mouth, tongue playing with the pink bud. His right hand cupped her other breast, thumb rolling the fleshy lump. This made Akiko's breathing get rougher and more labored.

She grasped at his arms, mewling in frustration that the shirt still separated his skin from her. The demigod chuckled and sat up, taking his shirt off over his head, throwing it in the corner near hers. Her hands raked over the strong muscles over his chest and stomach, drawing a needy groan from his lips. He ducked his head back down, trailing kisses down her smooth skin while he used both hands to fondle her breasts. When he stopped, Akiko looked down to see why. He was right at her pants line. She helped him get her pants off. He removed his hands from her breasts to snag her panties and rip them off. She was dripping with need.

Lancer smirked. "Are ya enjoyin' this?"

Akiko went redder than she already was. She wasn't about to tell him what he wanted to hear. "O-Of course not...idiot..."

Lancer put one hand over her opening. Akiko was moaning loudly. Lancer started rubbing her pussy, making a squelching sound from how wet she was. "Is that so? Then how do ya explain this?"

"Damn you...Cu..." she managed to say between moans. Lancer chuckled and inserted one finger into her. Akiko started gripping at the futon, breathing hard. She let out a loud moan when he inserted a second finger. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out his name when she felt the third enter. When he stared pumping them, her hips rolled to meet him.

She cried out her Servant's name, her walls clenching around his fingers as she came. He fingered her through it. Lancer took his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth, tongue lapping at her hole. She was moaning Lancer's true name, fingers tangled and digging into his hair, ripping it out of its confines and throwing the tie somewhere- -she didn't care where it landed. The hair was surprisingly soft. The man had to hold her legs down. Lancer let out a moan inside of her. Before she could orgasm again, he lifted his head up, licking off the liquid on his lips. He took his pants off and leaned over so he was looking into her eyes.

"Ya sure 'bout this?" he asked. "Ya know that once we start, ya can't take it back, right?"

She nodded quickly, wanting him to take her all the way right now. "O-Of course...I know...I am...ready...for this..."

He leaned his mouth right next to her right ear. His warm breath ghosted into it, him nibbling on the outer shell of her ear. "Then let's not waste any more time an' have some fun!" Something large pressed up against her entrance. Before she could process what it was, the man thrust into her. She cried out in ecstasy. He went slow at first, giving her time to adjust. Soon, she had different ideas.

"Do it...faster...and harder...Cu..." she panted. He did just that, thrusting into her so hard that her hair and breasts were bouncing. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. She clung to his back, blood beading up around her nails where they dug into the skin. Every time he hit a certain spot, she saw stars. Her groans began getting louder as she neared her climax. About time, too. Lancer was getting near his limit as well.

"Cu!" she screamed as she came. Lancer spilled his seed into her a split-second later. He panted, sweat dripping off his face and completely exhausted. He pulled out of the girl, some of his cum pouring out of her hole onto the sheets. He rolled down to her left. She was panting as she rolled onto her side to face him. She then snuggled in close, one hand over the strong muscles of his torso. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her as close as he could.

She looked at him. "What if I get pregnant?"

"Don't worry 'bout it. As long as I'm a Servant, I'm not fertile. So we don't need to worry 'bout 'unexpected surprises'."

Akiko yawned. "Good to hear." She snuggled up close to Lancer. Even though she knew that later the two would have to get up for the attack on Ryuudou Temple, all she really cared about was that Lancer was right here beside her, keeping her safe from anything that might try to harm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was the first sex scene I've ever written. I've never done it before, so I just went off of what I've read. I have seen and read those...racy scenes in the visual novels. Let's just say those are things I cannot unsee or unread. But let me know what you thought of this.
> 
> I spent several days debating with myself whether or not to put in that last scene. Then I figured it was like taking off a Band-Aid. You just have to rip it off and get it over with.
> 
> [1]: I have been one since 2009.


	13. Day 9 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I was stuck on typing this chapter for a while.
> 
> Well, season 2 of Tales of Zestiria the X is almost over. I just saw the most recent episode, episode 24. In my opinion, this work by Ufotable far surpasses the version of Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works by the same anime company. Even though the anime deviates from the game A LOT after episode 4 (or 3, depending on whether or not you actually count the first episode as episode 0) it is still awesome! There are two episodes for Berseria that follow the jailbreak for episodes 6 and 7 (or 5 and 6, for the last reason.) I liked the insert song in the second episode, Ageless Moon. It really follows what's happening on-screen. And a bunch of Berseria references during season 2.
> 
> During episode 20, they even have the game's version of Rising Up from during the 3rd Tiamat battle and at Glaivend Basin after it, though it's missing a couple of lines.
> 
> Like in Fate/Grand Order, Medusa can turn her hair into chains.

_Akiko looked up at her father from the open textbook on her lap._

_"When can I go to a normal school with other kids my age?"_

Up until the incident ten years ago, Akiko had been home schooled. Her parents did this because they were paranoid that if they didn't keep her in their sight at all times, someone might try to steal her away and ruin the Hashomotos' chance at fame.

_"Stop asking that and focus on your studies, particularly with magic!"_

_As Akiko's father left the room, Akiko sighed and went back to reading her textbook. She would give almost anything to go to a public school with other kids._

Even during the dream, Lancer didn't stir at all. At least now he knows something else about Akiko.

Rin went down the hall to Akiko and Lancer's room. It's been well over an hour! What was taking them so long?! When she got to the door, she noticed something was wrong. The bounded field was still up? Lancer hadn't taken it down yet? That must mean they were still in the room. Rin took the field down and opened the door to see what was taking the two so long. She hoped they haven't forgotten about the attack on Ryuudou Temple soon.

Akiko was as close to Lancer as she could get. One of her hands was on his pectorals. The young man's hair was down, some of the blue strands strewn over Akiko. Rin left the room and came back moments later with a pot and pan she'd gotten from the kitchen. She lifted them both over her head and banged them together.

"Wake up, lovers!" she yelled. Akiko and Lancer's reactions were immediate.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Akiko exclaimed. Lancer was only giving Rin a dirty look, hands clamped over both ears.

"It wouldn't be fun to wake you both up the normal way," Rin replied simply, head turned slightly away, waving the pan casually, and her eyes closed. She opened them just as the blanket over Akiko's chest slid down slightly. "Uh, you two might wanna put on some clothes before coming out." She gestured to Akiko's partially-exposed naked body. Akiko looked down and yelped, face going red and yanking the blanket over her face.

"Just leave!"

Rin was giggling as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She went back into the kitchen, where the other three were gathered.

"Well, I'm done with these."

Shirou just stared at her from his position on one of the cushions around the table. "Did you seriously use those two on them?!"

"Well, of course I did! They were dozing away!"

"You could have used a more pleasant method to wake them," Saber said.

"Well that would have been no fun!"

"Fun?!" Shirou exclaimed.

Archer sighed. "Just leave it. Rin is always like this."

Shirou was just about to protest when the door opened. Akiko and Lancer walked in. Akiko was wearing the same clothes she wore this morning and Lancer wore his battle attire. As soon as Akiko saw Rin, she gave the mage the middle finger and sat down next to Lancer at the table.

Akiko yawned loudly. "Let's hurry up and get this over with so I can go back to bed."

Rin sighed and sat down. "Fine then. Let's go over the plan again to make sure everyone knows what their job is. Saber will distract Assassin at Ryuudou Temple while the rest of us slip past him and root out Caster."

"What will we do if we find her?" Lancer asked.

"We'll work together to take her down. Is everyone clear?" Everyone else nodded.

Saber glanced at Akiko and Lancer. "By the way, what do you two know about Assassin?"

"His true name is Kojirou Sasaki," Akiko replied. "He uses a long katana in battle and is a skilled swordsman."

"The thing to watch out fer is his Noble Phantasm," Lancer added. "I only saw it once, but I concluded it was a dimensional-refraction effect."

"A dimensional-refraction effect in what way?"

"He swings the katana, but the strike is refracted an' turns it into three strikes all at once. Ya can block the physical sword, but not the other two."

"I see. So that's how he injured you so badly."

"Yeah. If ya wanna win, ya need to avoid the Noble Phantasm."

When the group went outside after eating dinner, it was completely dark out. There were even clouds hiding the moon. As the group walked across the sidewalks, they noticed there were no others out. Street lamps were the only things lighting their path forward.

Akiko looked up at Lancer. "Hey, Cu..? I've been having these dreams..."

"Dreams?"

"About someone named Setanta." Akiko noticed Lancer stiffen slightly. "I learned in the most recent one that Setanta was actually the first of two names."

"...I think I know what yer about to say." Lancer inhaled deeply. "His second name was Cu Chulainn."

"So it _was_ about your past!"

"...How much didja see..?"

"Huh?"

"Anythin...embarrassin'..?" The man blushed slightly as he imagined all the things he did during his childhood that Akiko could have seen. Some of them...he would prefer Akiko never knew about. Like the details of the tantrum he threw to the king.

"Oh, stuff like that? Don't worry, I didn't."

Well, at least Lancer didn't look like he was about to have a panic attack anymore. "Good. Then what were they about?"

"Oh, just how you strangled a poor dog to death, you asshole." She gave him a smile that said she would get revenge against him later. She loved all animals, and it made her sick to her stomach that her only option for the blood for the summoning circle would come from an animal.

"Hey! It was attackin' me at the time! I had to defend myself!"

"Would you both please _shut up_?!" Archer shouted. "Especially you, Lancer! Don't yell so loudly! It hurts my ears!"

"Do ya think I really give a crap?!" Lancer retorted.

Rin sighed. "Break it up, you two! You're both giving me a headache!"

"It was _his_ fault!" the two exclaimed, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who's fault it is, I'm _ending it_!"

The rest of the way, Lancer and Archer were silent, though they were both giving each other dirty looks. The only things they said were grumbles.

"Arrogant asshole," Lancer huffed.

"Master-fucker," Archer said back. Rin just took a deep breath and counted to ten. Eventually, they arrived at the bottom of the stairs to Ryuudou Temple. Saber and Archer changed to their battle clothes before the group ascended the stone steps.

"I had figured all of you would attack tonight."

The Servants all took battle stances, moving in front of their Masters. A slight breeze nudged the clouds away from the moon. The silver light shone down, revealing a lone samurai standing before the temple gates.

Saber got her invisible sword at the ready and Lancer materialized his spear, gripping it tightly with both hands. "Assassin!" he hissed. "As much as I wanna get revenge at ya, we sadly don't have the time. We need to get inside the temple an' see if Caster's there."

Assassin smirked. "I will let you through if it means you'll give that vixen Caster the scare she needs."

"So Caster _is_ in the temple?!" Akiko demanded.

Assassin nodded. "Indeed she is. However, I will not grant access without getting something in return."

"What is it you want?" Rin asked.

"A worthy opponent to fight."

"If that is what you want, then I will be your opponent," Saber said.

"Very well. Make sure you make this fun," Assassin replied. "Everyone else may enter."

"Shirou. I want you to stay here with me," Saber said. "Keep me aware of anything that may help me to win in the battle."

Shirou nodded. "Got it!"

Saber got ready to fight while Shirou moved a few steps down behind her. Everyone else hurried to the top of the stairs. Assassin paid them no mind, as if they didn't exist. He was only looking down at Saber, a smirk across his lips.

Inside the temple gates was a wide area in front of the actual temple. No one could be seen. The place was entirely empty, save for the four that just entered. They were about to begin their search for Caster when a cackle broke through the otherwise-silent air.

"Welcome to my base. I see that Assassin is not doing his duty."

"Up there!" Archer shouted. There was a woman floating in the air over the temple. She wore dark robes. A hood covered the top part of her face. The bottoms of her cloak were out on either side of her like large bat wings.

Lancer suddenly looked slightly down, his eyes widening. "Shit! Everyone dodge!"

A dagger connected to a chain shot out at them from the roof of the temple. Akiko and Lancer dodged to the left while Rin and Archer moved to the right. The dagger hit the stony ground, breaking it as the weapon sunk into it deeply.

"I missed. What a shame."

That was a new voice. The little moonlight peeking out from the clouds revealed a tall women with light violet hair and a magenta blindfold over her eyes. She yanked on the chain and the dagger flew back, the woman catching it easily. She dropped down onto her hands and feet like a cat about to pounce.

"Oh well, I won't miss with my next attack." Two daggers, one in each hand, were hurled out at the two pairs. They each sidestepped. The daggers hit the gate wall behind them and punched holes in it. She pulled the chains to the side. The daggers ripped through the wall as they headed to both Master-Servant pairs. The two Servants each picked up their respective Masters and jumped up. The woman grinned and her hair whipped up on its own. A couple stands shot out at the two Servants, turning into chains. They coiled with other chains to become thicker. The Servants, having both hands holding their Masters, were unable to block and instead tried to roll to the sides in midair. The chains cut both, one chain breaking through the armor over Lancer's right shoulder and the other deeply cutting Archer's left shoulder. As soon as both landed, several chains wrapped themselves around both, holding them and their Masters tightly. The daggers each came for the sides of the Servants' heads.

Lancer was about to go into a full panic. His Master's head, being near his, was in the line of fire too. "Oh man, we are so fucked!"

"Archer lightly growled at Lancer. "Oh, shut up and calm down!"

Lancer snapped his head around so he was facing the man. "What didja say, bastard?!"

Archer sighed. "Just shut up and watch." Two glints appeared in the sky as Kanshou and Bakuya came down hard, each cutting the beginnings of the chains around the Servants. They both broke free and evaded the daggers, all in the single second before the weapons would have hit. The woman hissed in frustration and pulled the daggers back into her hands. Her hair detached themselves from the chains and went back to looking like normal.

Lancer glared at Archer. "Why didn't ya say that's what ya were plannin' from the beginnin'?!"

"If I had, it would have given that woman more time to position her chains to evade them!" Archer snapped back. The woman was about to attack again when Caster stopped her.

"That's enough for now, Rider."

"Yes, milady," the woman replied before jumping back onto the roof, right below Caster.

"That's Rider?!" Rin exclaimed. "With Shinji dead, she should have already vanished!"

Caster chuckled. "That would be true if she was currently without a Master."

Akiko's eyes widened. "Did you somehow make her your Servant?!"

"What's wrong with a mage such as myself having two Servants of my own?"

"You have another Servant?!" Archer exclaimed.

"Indeed I do. That dog, Assassin, is another one of my pawns."

Archer narrowed his eyes. "You broke the rules and summoned an Assassin-class Servant of your own! I doubt you did that with your Master knowing!"

"And why do you say that?"

"A Servant who has gained more power than their Master would put the mage on edge, even with Command Seals."

"These efforts are for winning the War. I am sure my Master would not mind greater chances of that."

Lancer smirked, still holding onto his Master. "Ya know, in order fer that to happen, ya have to at least beat me!" He shot out at Caster, striking at her with Gae Bolg in one hand before Rider could defend the Servant. The two Servants and the Master vanished over the roof, on the other side of the temple.

"Wait for us!" Rin called out as she and Archer tried to follow. Rider jumped down in front of Archer.

"I don't think so!" she hissed as she got her daggers ready.

After Lancer had cleared the roof, landing on the ground at the other side of the temple, he looked around. Caster had vanished.

"She couldn't have gotten far," he said. He set Akiko down. "Let's split up an' look fer her."

Akiko nodded. "Got it. I'll search on that side." She pointed to her right, where the temple corner was. "You take the other side."

Lancer turned around. "Fine. Just be careful."

"Same to you." With that, both walked to opposite ends of the temple and rounded the corners. In the shadows by the back wall of the temple was Caster. With so little moonlight shining through the clouds, she was almost completely invisible. The witch snapped her fingers and a bounded field appeared, enveloping the back area of the temple and the corners to the sides. Akiko was looking for Caster when she suddenly felt faint as she hit the edge of the bounded field as it expanded, holding her in. A chill went through her. The field was invisible and thus she couldn't see it. The feeling went away as soon as the edge passed her. She wrote it off as her just being tired and continued her search for the witch.

Caster let out a cackle to lure the two back to the rear area. Akiko and Lancer were wandering around before coming out from opposite sides of the temple, hearing the laugh and running for it in order to find the witch. They faced each other. Except they weren't seeing the other as the person they knew.

Caster managed to hold in her laughter. This would be fun to watch. The Master and Servant would be trying to kill each other. How it works is that anyone caught by her spell would see the other as the enemy. Everything except talking would be seen by the other. This was another way to amuse herself.

"Caster!" both hissed, unable to hear the other. They both took fighting stances. Gae Bolg materialized in Lancer's right hand.

After seeing a staff materialize in Caster's hand, Akiko got ready to defend. The staff was silver and had a loop at one end. It would be hard fighting a Servant without her own, but she should be able to manage. After all Caster was a mage, just like her. And this one may not be used to modern mages using martial arts.

Lancer quickly moved in front of Caster, stabbing his spear forward.

Akiko shifted slightly to her right as the end of the staff came at her head. She pulled a fist back, imbued with wind mana, and launched it at the witch's chest. However, that enemy Servant simply caught it in her left hand.

Lancer grit his teeth as he withstood the wind attack that came with the punch he just caught. But the strength behind that punch felt familiar. Before she could attack again, though, he raised his spear up and brought the shaft down on Caster's head, hoping to crack her skull.

The staff came down at Akiko's head. She tried to catch it with her other hand, but the force of it surprised her. She only had enough time to break her fist away from the witch and dodge far to her right. Even if she was a Servant, a Caster shouldn't have that much strength!

Lancer grunted in frustration. Caster had avoided the attack by sliding to his left. The spear ended up hitting the ground, smashing the earth beneath. He quickly held his spear up vertically to block a kick that was aimed for his head. But then the leg hooked around the spear, pulling away and wrenching away the spear.

As soon as the staff hit the ground, Akiko quickly moved behind the Servant, wrapping her right arm around the witch's neck and squeezing as hard as she could.

Lancer tried the best he could to breathe as the arm around his neck squeezed. Something didn't add up. A Caster shouldn't be this proficient with close-quarters combat. No way! It wasn't _her_ , was it? But the strength of those attacks now made sense.

"A-Akiko..?" he chocked out as he tried to get air in. He patted the right arm, trying to let the person that he thought was Akiko know it was him.

Akiko stiffened as Caster patted the arm around her neck. This is what Cu did when Akiko got him in the same hold during sparring! Could she have been fighting him this whole time?! If so, it would explain the power in those attacks. And if this was a spell, that would be the reason for that strange feeling.

Lancer gasped for air when Caster let him go. He turned to face her, coughing hard. "Caster" didn't make a move, just stood there, seeming to stare at him through her hood. Once Lancer caught his breath, he just gazed at the other. Neither moved a muscle.

The real Caster cackled, coming out of the shadows. The area around her two enemies flashed white and they could suddenly see each other in their true forms, and not as Caster. "You both figured out this was all an illusion. Too bad. I would've liked to see you both kill each other."

Lancer snarled, baring his fangs. "Even though we figured it out, that was still pretty dirty!"

Caster smiled darkly. "Dirty, but it was quite entertaining."

"Entertaining, huh?" Akiko spat. "So you take pleasure out of watching others suffer?!"

"Who wouldn't?"

"I dunno, maybe those who aren't fucked up witches!" Lancer shot at her. Caster growled, slightly biting her lower lip.

"You just called me a witch, didn't you..?"

"An' what's wrong with statin' the obvious?!"

Caster didn't reply, just materialized a staff in her right hand. Her feet left the ground as she floated up, well above the temple roof. The bottoms of her robe fanned out and a rainbow pattern appeared on the insides of them.

"For those who call me a witch, I'll grant them death," the woman snarled. Nine white-pink magic circles appeared in front of her body and the two "wings." A thick beam of pink mana shot down, aiming for Lancer.

"Watch out!" Akiko shouted. Lancer jumped back just as the magic hit the ground, it tearing up the stone and burning it black as coal. Some of the rubble was alit still.

"Damn! She's testy!" Lancer exclaimed. He quickly rolled to the side as three more beams came at him. The ground shook violently.

"Hey, bitch! You forgot about me!" Akiko yelled up at the enemy Servant. Caster turned her head. She was just in time to see a ball of fire fly at her. The witch simply held her spear out in front of he fire and it released a small beam of magic, similar to the ones that came out of the magic circles. The magic was small, but it was powerful enough to cancel out the magic.

Akiko suddenly looked to her right, feeling more of her mana leaving her. Caster did the same, following the teen's gaze.

Lancer had changed his stance, holding the area near the tip with his left hand and holding near the end of it with his right. The tip was pointed at the ground. Red energy exploded from the spear and swirled around it.

Caster tsked and was just about to attack the young man when she was forced to block balls of magic Akiko threw at her, hoping to distract the witch. One magic circle moved to face the mage. It fired a beam of magic at the ground in front of Akiko, making the girl halt her assault to shield her face with both arms from the rubble. Some cut her arms shallowly, but she hardly noticed the sting. When Akiko looked up, Caster turned to her, all nine magic circles pointed at her.

"I have a feeling Lancer's attack would kill me," she said. "If that's the case, I'll just take you with me!" All nine magic circles fired at once, the beams of magic aimed for Akiko.

"Akiko!" Lancer shouted, cancelling his Noble Phantasm to dash over to her. Not enough time to just push her to the side. The beams were too close to her now that the shockwaves would still hit her. However, he would make it to her in time with his speed. He jumped in front of her, shielding her with his body.

The man grit his teeth hard against the pain as the magic rained down on him. When it was over, he fell forward. Arms grabbed him. He was in too much pain to make out who it was.

Akiko bit back a scream, seeing her Servant take the hit for her. The young man started to fall forward and Akiko caught him. He was taking short, rapid breaths now, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to endure the massive pain he was in. The fabric of the shirt over his back was all torn up, most edges of it blackened. Same with the white fur on the edge of the metal plate over hit left shoulder. The armor itself was nearly blown off. Blood covered his back, most of it having splattered on the metal. The hair tie was blown off, strands of blue hair fanned out on the spearman's back, some turning red as they soaked up the blood. Some of it was coming out of one corner of his mouth. When he coughed, more of the liquid leapt forth. Sweat was dripping off his face.

"C-Cu..?" she whimpered, tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't get a reply from the knight, just more heavy breathing. She gently laid him down on the ground on his side. Akiko gently stroked the side of his face before standing up.

She knew that as a Master, as a normal human being, she didn't stand much of a chance against this Servant. However, she felt she still had to do something, _anything_ , for her Servant.

Caster chuckled and cocked her head. "What a shame. It seems that he will be the one to die first." Akiko said something and Caster laughed. "What was that you said?"

Akiko turned around so she was facing Caster. "I said you'll pay for this!"

She broke off into a run, heading away from Lancer so he wouldn't be caught in any attacks against the Master. As she ran, she chucked two balls of lightning at Caster. Caster held out her left hand and fired two small beams of magic from her palm, canceling the balls. As the magic burst, a smokescreen blocked the witch's view of the mage. Then two more balls of lightning flew out of the smoke, hitting a surprised Caster.

"Ugh..!" she grunted. "Just die already!" Her body was outlined in purple and a translucent purple dome surrounded the girl. She grit her teeth as she tried to move, but to no avail. "With space itself frozen around you, you won't be able to move." The nine magic circles melded together to form a massive one. "Die!"

"You first, Caster!"

A blue blur appeared and fired a shot that looked to be made of air. Caster cried out in surprise as the shot shattered the magic circle, Caster had to fly to the side to dodge, it being to strong for her to simply block with her staff. The magic faded from Caster having to move, freeing Akiko.

"Saber!" the girl exclaimed. The blonde knight turned her head back to face the teen.

"I'll handle Caster! You tend to Lancer!"

"Ugh, what is Assassin doing?!" Caster shouted. Akiko ran over to Lancer.

"If you are talking about that gatekeeper, I've killed him," Saber replied. It also seemed that her battle against Assassin hadn't been easy. Blood and cuts littered her entire body.

Caster grit her teeth. She knew she wouldn't have a chance of surviving against Saber. The witch looked over her shoulder. "Rider! It's time to retreat!" Before Saber could do anything, Caster took higher into the skies before flying away.

Akiko collapsed onto her knees beside Lancer before casting a healing spell on his back. It wasn't strong, and it was only enough to dull the pain and make him regain consciousness.

Red eyes worked to focus on the figure of his Master before moving to look behind her, seeing Saber.

"Saber...What..?" the man mumbled softly.

Akiko helped him up. "Don't worry. She chased Caster off."

"Are...you...okay..?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine, thanks to you."

Saber walked over to the two, her invisible sword dematerializing. "That was pretty reckless of you. You nearly died."

"Yer the last person I wanna hear that from..." he grumbled.

The three went to the front area of the temple to regroup with the others. By then, Akiko didn't have to help Lancer walk. Rin and Shirou ran over to them. But no Archer.

"Where's Archer?" Akiko asked. Shirou looked away sadly and Rin looked like she was about to cry.

"...Rider killed him..." was all she said. Everyone was silent. Even Lancer looked sad. Now he had no one to have verbal fights with. Rin looked up. "It seems we now have Caster and Rider to worry about, as well as Berserker. For now, let's head back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two interludes after this, the one with Shirou, Saber and Assassin, and the one with Rin and Archer against Rider.
> 
> And I WILL finish this story! Even if some chapters take a while, like this one, it will eventually be posted!


	14. Interlude: Two Swordsmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've typed more of the final battle, and all I'll say about it is that I even started to cry.

The other four vanished over the top of the stairs and through the temple gates. Saber was standing on the flat area of the staircase near the top. Shirou was three steps down from her and Assassin stood on the second to last step. Saber got her invisible sword ready to attack or defend as soon as she saw Assassin reach back with his right arm and pull a long katana out of a sheath strapped to his back.

"As you can guess, my duty can get rather dull," Assassin said. "Finding someone skilled at fighting can liven things up. Now, show me what you can do."

Kojirou seemed to vanish and Saber instantly moved her blade in front of her body to block. The katana ground against it as the Servant reappeared in front of the blonde. Saber grit her teeth and used all of her strength to push the hand wielding the katana away. Without missing a beat, she swung her sword sideways at Kojirou's right. the man tried to jump back, but not being able to see the blade or know how long it was made it cut the cloth over one of his legs, drawing up some blood.

"Impressive," Kojirou said as he landed, five steps up from Saber. "It seems that Western swordsplay is more than just flailing about. However, the depth of the cut that you just delivered to me gave away the length of your invisible blade."

"Impossible! You can't have already figured that out!"

Assassin smirked. "Let us continue. This is becoming quite enjoyable."

The two swordsmen clashed again, showers of sparks flying around the two as their weapons kept meeting. Both were exchanging a set of slashes and blocks so fast that, to Shirou, they were looking like blurs. During this, not even the sparks from the stress Saber's sword endured as it tried to block the long katana gave away its shape. However, Saber didn't seem to be able to force Kojirou back, though he was having no trouble in making her take a step back as she tried defending herself against the whirlwind of slashes.

Assassin's left shoulder still ached, thanks to it being unhealable because of Gae Bolg. The other cuts delivered to him by the demonic red spear stung, but the small hole in the left shoulder hurt more than the others. It was normally a dull, throbbing pain, as if it had its own heartbeat, wanting Kojirou's full attention. If anything touched the wound even slightly though, the pain intensified to where it felt as if he was being stabbed over and over with red-hot needles there. However, he didn't allow the pain to slow him down.

Saber ran at Kojirou and he slashed his sword at her neck. She grabbed the blade with her left hand, arm jerking as she tried to rip the weapon away from the samurai. His left hand went on the butt of the handle and slightly pushed the blade. It cut the armor over Saber's left hand, but not the skin underneath. This freed the katana and he slashed sideways, to Saber's left. The female knight blocked the blade with her sword as she jumped back down to the flat section, blue mana sealing the armor's scratch as it closed.

As Kojirou walked down to the flat section Saber was on, the blonde held he sword tightly with both hands, raising it up slightly. However, Assassin didn't make any moves at her. He turned to his left to face her. "After that exchange of ours, I now know the width of your blade as well."

Saber narrowed her eyes. This man already figured out the measurements of her blade?! Still, she must not play his game. "And what of it?"

"It is now pointless for you to keep your blade hidden from me. By revealing it, we can continue our fight without any secrets being kept from us about our weapons. If I recall, that was part of a knight's chivalrous code, was it not?"

"I am sorry, Kojirou Sasaki. I am afraid I still cannot reveal my sword to you."

"Is that so?" Kojirou brought his right foot back, katana horizontal and over his right shoulder. Both of his hands were on the handle. "By concealing your weapon, you're also concealing your true skill. You may choose to reveal it, but I have no qualms about revealing mine."

Saber raised her blade higher in an expectation of an attack. Then Kojirou struck.

"Ultimate...Swallow Reversal!" He completely faced her as he swung his katana down diagonally. Saber blocked it with her invisible sword, but then she ran into the same issue Lancer did. The swing refracted and turned into two other slashes, both invisible. One attacked the right side of the knight's chest, and the other at the left side of her midsection. The attack made her fall back and down, her back hitting the next flat section. Blue mana wafted around her armor as it worked to repair the two sections that had been cut. Even though the armor blocked most of the two attacks, the blade still bit into skin. There was a large, bleeding cut over her chest and a similar one over her abdomen.

"Saber! Are you okay?!" Shirou exclaimed.

Saber grunted as she got to her feet. "Do not worry about me. As long as I can still stand on my two feet, I am fine."

Kojirou rested the katana over his right shoulder, the top edge of the blade on it. "Just like that Lancer Servant, you managed to avoid dying. Though it seems that your armor managed to absorb most of the attack."

"So that attack must have been what Lancer spoke of, the one that utilizes a dimensional-refraction effect."

"Indeed it does, and that means you cannot block it completely."

"No, but I can still dodge it."

" _If_ you can manage it, that is."

Assassin went at Saber again in a blink of an eye. Saber quickly blocked the sword swing to her right before having to move it up quickly to block a stab at the right side of her neck. She had to keep blocking all of the rapid attacks at her. They were almost as fast as Lancer's stabs. Some got past and cut her, droplets of blood hitting the stairs. The whole time, she had been taking small steps back, unaware of how close she was getting to the drop to the step below.

"Saber! Be careful!" Shirou shouted. Saber looked back quickly to see the edge right behind her. It was all Assassin needed. He slashed sideways once more at the knight's neck. The blonde quickly snapped her head back and tried to block. But it was hasty and thus weak. The impact knocked her back and she instinctively took a step back to regain her balance. But her foot went down further to the first step and she fell onto her back. Her teeth were grit and her eyes were closed as her fall was broken by the stone steps beneath her body. Her green-blue eyes opened to see Kojirou standing over her, katana over her head and poised in a downward strike.

"I have to say that this was fun, but sadly it's time for you life to end."

"I won't let you!" Shirou shouted as he ran at Kojirou, trying to tackle the man. It didn't take the samurai down, just got his attention. It still made the katana go off-target from Saber as the man turned his attention to the boy.

"Don't try to get in my way." The man kicked Shirou in the gut, making the boy double over, grabbing his abdomen. Before he could recover, Kojirou slashed down, cutting Shirou's right shoulder. The boy staggered back, blood dripping on the stone steps.

"Shirou!" Saber exclaimed as she sat up. Kojirou was walking toward the Master, katana ready to end his life. But Shirou had a surprise for Kojirou.

"Trace...On!" he said.

Shirou had practiced projecting Kanshou and Bakuya before after seeing Archer, but it was a mixture of successes and failures. He'd gotten more used to the strain of projecting them. The first time he did, it felt as if his arms were being ripped from their sockets.

Blue mana formed in both outstretched hands of his, forming two slightly curved swords. Then the mana faded from them, revealing their colors. One was black and in his left hand. The other was white and in his right hand. Good. Nothing seemed wrong with them right now. During a few failures of his, the blades would snap upon materialization. Other times, they wouldn't be stiff. The blades would sag to one side like grass weighed down by water.

Assassin looked genuinely surprised. "What?!" Saber just stared with her mouth wide open. She knew that for six days, Shirou had been practicing his magic in the shed. But he would always ask to be alone, since others distracted him. She had no idea he had been practicing projecting swords, much less Archer's!

Assassin grit his teeth and swung his katana down at Shirou. He needed to take the boy down before he had the chance to use those swords on him. Shirou held both swords over his head, crossing the blades. They blocked the katana, Shirou gritting his teeth as he withstood the power put into the strike.

Saber stood up, holding her invisible sword in both hands. "Shirou. You have now proven yourself a better mage then when we first met. As such, I believe it's time for you to learn my true name."

The weapon in Saber's hands was made visible after it was enveloped with fast, harsh winds that soon blew away. A golden blade was in her hands.

Not exactly. The entire sword was golden, but there seemed to be a golden light coming from the blade itself.

Assassin's eyes widened at the sword and he quickly kicked Shirou back before turning around, facing Saber. He took the stance for Ultimate Swallow Reversal.

"Ultimate...Swallow Reversal!" He struck just as Saber came at him. Just before the three swords hit, she took a step back. The swords missed her and she came at the samurai again. He golden sword swung down and she stopped behind him. A large crest of blood came from Assassin, much of the liquid coming from his mouth.

"It is over, Kojirou Sasaki," Saber said as she lowered her sword. Assassin let out a dry chuckle.

"Indeed you have won. Even though you have defeated me, I feel that our fight was worth it." Blue mana from his body drifted up into the night sky, the samurai vanishing. The swords vanished from Shirou's hands as he ran over to Saber.

"A golden blade?! Don't tell me you're- -"

Saber turned around to face him. "My true name is Arturia Pendragon, better known as King Arthur."

"You're telling me that you're King Arthur?! I had no idea that my partner in this War is someone as legendary as you are!"

"Do not be surprised. There are many others that are just as powerful as I. After all, we are all heroes from points in time." Her eyes narrowed with sadness. "However, I do not deserve to be called a hero. I could not even protect the country I swore myself to."

"Even so, you still accomplished many praiseworthy things during your life!"

"That may be so, but I still must win the Holy Grail."

Shirou cocked his head. "Why?"

Saber turned away from him, facing the stairs that went up into the temple. "I am sorry, Master. I cannot tell you just yet, but sometime."

Shirou walked over to her side. "Don't worry. If you feel that's one secret you can't spill, I won't pry."

Saber glanced at him. "Shirou..."

Shirou looked down at her. "Come on, Saber. We should meet up with the others."

Saber just nodded and the two ran up the stairs into the temple. The two pairs of Masters and Servants seemed to have split up. The explosions from the back of the temple told Saber that one group must be fighting Caster. She could see that one area just to the right of the gate's entrance was filled with dust from a recent blast. She could only see through it enough to pick out the form of Rin. The mage was just on the outside of the crater from where the dust billowed from. She couldn't see anyone else. However, it was likely she had Archer with her. The man was probably in the center of the dust. What did surprise her was making out Rider in the dust, on the other side of the crater from Rin.

"But how..?" Saber murmured. Without Shinji, Rider should have already vanished. However, it didn't seem there was enough time to mull this over more. Akiko and Lancer must be the ones fighting in the back. Those blasts probably had something to do with Caster, the Servant they had to root out and their reason for going to Ryuudou Temple in the first place.

"I will help Akiko and Lancer! You help Rin and Archer!" Saber said to Shirou. As Shirou could project the same weapons as Archer, it would probably be best for the Master to fight alongside the man. She jumped onto the roof and disappeared over it. Shirou glanced to his left.

"Tohsaka!" Shirou reached the mage just in time to block Rider's dagger as it went for her face with one of his swords. He materialized both as he ran over to her. Rider jumped back about ten meters, landing on her hands and feet like a cat. He stopped right in front of the mage, facing Rider and holding the swords on either side of his body. The mage was sitting down on her knees.

Rider tsked. "Great. Now I have with another like that Servant clothed in red."

"You mean Archer, right? What, did he give you trouble too?" Shirou asked, the last sentence said teasingly.

Rider stood up, both daggers in her hands and crossed in front of her body. "Watch yourself, or I'll kill you just as I did to Archer."

Shirou's eyes widened. "What?!"

Rin spoke next. She was still on the ground. The red around her eyes showed that she had been crying. "It's true. Just before you showed up, she killed Archer. That's why there was an explosion."

Rider ran her tongue over one dagger. "And both of you are next." Rider was just about to attack when Caster's voice broke through the night air.

"Rider! It's time to retreat!"

Rider tsked before going through the temple gates and down the stairs at speeds too great for Shirou or Rin to follow. As soon as Rider vanished, Shirou relaxed and the swords disappeared into blue mana. Rin got up and walked over to him.

"I never would have believed that you could project the same swords as Archer."

"Yeah, neither did I at first. Normally, it would be too hard for me to project anything else just yet, but something was different about those swords. It's like the knowledge of them was already in my head."

A moment later, Saber appeared with Akiko and Lancer. It seems like Lancer had a hard time against Caster. The man had blood covering his back. Akiko looked around when the three made it to Shirou and Rin.

"Where's Archer?"

"...He's dead..." Rin murmured. Saber closed her eyes after Rin continued. It seemed that this alliance wouldn't be over even after Berserker was defeated. But what about after Caster and Rider are killed. Could she and Lancer really bring themselves to fight one another?


	15. Interlude: Death of a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent like two hours on Wednesday trying to complete the mission on God Eater Resurrection to kill a Prithvi Mata and a Dyaus Pita at the same time. I called it quits for that day. Then the next day, finished it first try. I wanted to hit myself. I think the makers of the game screwed up. That mission was required, but another optional one had you just trying to kill a Dyaus Pita by itself, no Prithvi Mata.
> 
> At first, I was going to have elements in this story match the visual novels, but fuck it now. So now some things may match the visual novels, some may not. This is my take on a fourth route, so I can change anything I need to.
> 
> Also, flashback notice looks different from now on.

Rider stood before Archer and Rin, daggers in both hands and ready to strike.

Archer took a fighting stance. "We don't have the time for this, Rider. We must help Akiko and Lancer take down Caster."

"Well, even if you do not have the time for us to fight, I do. I will not allow you to kill Caster!" Rider hissed.

"Why are you so insistent on protecting her?!" Rin demanded. "Sure, she's now your Master, but I'm sure we could find you a new one before you vanish! Besides, both of you are Servants in this Grail War. In order to get the Grail, only one Servant can be left standing! You and Caster would eventually have to fight each other for possession!"

"Not exactly," Rider replied. "The Grail appears when only two Servants are left, but it gains omnipotence with the mana of six Servants fed into it."

"How do you know that?!"

"Caster told me. She has knowledge of how the Grail works."

"So you just do whatever Caster tells you to?!"

"I have to. As long as I do what she says, she will keep her promise to me."

"Promise?"

"In exchange for my unquestioning loyalty to her, Caster has agreed to leave my original Master out of anything she does throughout the rest of the Grail War."

"You're original Master...Sakura..?"

Rider stood up a little straighter, though she was still in a squatting position to attack. "So you know her?"

"I do. She's...my sister."

"Your sister, is she? Then why are you not there to save her from what she has to endure?!"

"What?!"

"She's constantly being forced into the worm pit in the basement by her own grandfather and raped almost every day by her brother! She goes to the house of this person known as Shirou Emiya just to get away from it all! I felt so powerless that I was unable to relieve any of her pain! The only good thing about this Grail War is that Caster's activities are distracting both and is causing Sakura to have to endure less! Helping Caster is helping some of Sakura's pain!"

Rin looked down. "I had no idea...She never talks about it..."

"Even so, you're her sister! You should be able to sense what your sibling is going through and trying to help her! You don't seem to care about her at all!" Rider crouched like a cat about to spring. "You make me want to puke! I'll make sure I'm the very last thing you see!"

Archer shifted to his left so he was right in front of Rin. He materialized Kanshou and Bakuya into both of his hands. "I don't care what your reasons are, I won't allow you to live!"

Rider grinned, tough it looked like a viper was doing it. "You really think you can take me? With Shinji, I was unable to use my full power due to receiving less mana from him. But with Caster, she is able to give me enough mana for me to use all of my strength in battle!"

Archer smirked. "Then this should be a fun battle." The ground below him cracked as he seemed to vanish. He reappeared in front of Rider, stabbing one sword forward. Her long hair swooshed in front of her face, moving like a bunch of writhing snakes. In fact, the hair even looked like the top half of purple snakes, each clump forming a seperate one. The "snakes" turned into chains, forming a net of metal in front of the enemy Servant's face. The sword hit the metal and clanged. The net gave a little, but still kept the weapon from even touching Rider slightly. When the chains bounced back into their normal position, the black sword and the arm holding bounced back behind Archer, leaving him exposed. The net of chains turned back into purple hair and retracted behind Rider, all in less then half a second.

As soon as the hair was clear, Rider struck forward like a snake, stabbing both daggers forward at Archer. He jumped back, blocking the right one with the white sword as he did so, but not the left one. The blade managed to break the skin over the red-clad man's chest before he got far enough back. His blood was staining his black top. The rest on Rider's dagger slid down to the tip of the "claw" before falling off the metal and hitting the ground with a soft "plip." Rider hissed, frustrated that the blow she delivered wasn't fatal.

Archer was in front of Rin again.

"It seems this won't be an easy victory."

"Who said it would be?" Rider asked as she licked the blood on the blade almost seductively. "I told you that, because of Caster, I can use my full strength. And I don't plan on allowing either you or your Master to live. I apologize, but if that's all you have, it seems that this will be an easy victory for me."

"Heh, I wouldn't go thinking this is all I have if I were you. That could prove to be a fatal mistake. But if you wish, I will show you my full power though. A word of warning: there's a good chance even you wouldn't survive this." Archer dissolved both swords into blue mana and stood up straight. He held his right hand out before his body and closed his eyes. When he opened his mouth, his voice sounded deeper than it already was.

" **I am the bone of my sword.**

**Unknown to death.**

**Nor known to life.**

**Unlimited Blade Works!** "

Cracks appeared on the ground around Archer, going past Rider. Then, blue fire erupted from them and everything for Rin went white. When the white faded, she looked around. She, Archer, and Rider were no longer in Ryuudou Temple. Rather, they were now in the middle of a barren wasteland. Sword handles stuck up out of the ground, their blades planted in the dirt. The weapons dotted the entire area. The wasteland stretched on as far as the eye could see.

"A reality marble?!" Rin exclaimed.

Rider was glancing around, though the two couldn't actually see her looking due to her visor. "A spell to cast the wielder's inner world to encroach on the real one." She stopped looking around and stared straight at Archer. "Funny. I expected an _archer's_ Noble Phantasm to be a bow." Gears as tall as the sky itself dropped gently down behind Archer. "But it is clear that you are not an ordinary archer."

Archer smirked. "Even if I am a fake archer, I can still take down a true Servant." It was a shame, really. He had planned to use this reality marble to kill Saber and Lancer. After all, once Berserker is out of the way, the three Servants become enemies once again. He didn't even want to show this to Rin before fighting those two. If she was captured, those two Masters could find some way to spill Unlimited Blade Works to them. Thus, he didn't want her knowing anything about it before the final confrontation with the two Servant. But he had to use it now. Rider proved herself a much swifter enemy than Archer had originally expected from someone of the Rider class. Let's see how well she can dodge these. Multiple swords appeared over his head, too many to count in the short pause before he fired them at the Rider all at once. They dropped down on her like a rain of grey metal.

Rider didn't even try to block, to prevent her imminent death. No, instead she jumped around, dodging each one as it tried to run her through. It was beautiful, her body moving like a coiled spring, but as gracefully as running water. It should have been impossible at the rate the blades were coming down, but Rider managed to showcase her amazing agility yet again. As soon as she dodged one, another was less than a second from hitting her. But she managed to jump away without it hitting her or her hitting it.

Archer grit his teeth and tsked, seeing this woman dodge all the swords with ease and without breaking a sweat. The woman was on her hands and feet about 50 meters away from Archer.

"Is that all?" she asked. "Frankly, it bored me."

"Then try this!" Archer shouted. Blue mana appeared an the air above Rider and all around her. The energy condensed and formed more blades. They surrounded her, about 30 meters up over the woman, as many as he created with the first wave. Archer released the holds on all the swords and they fired as one down at Rider, going at her from all sides. Even so, she dodged every one effortlessly and without a scratch. This could keep going until Archer ran out of mana or Rider ran out of breath. The one to show weakness first would spell instant victory for the other.

However, Archer wasn't done. Once the Servant had dodged all the blades, one more formed in the air above and in front of her. It fired, but it surprised Rider. So much so that she didn't dodge it in time. She tried moving slightly to her right so the weapon would miss her. It sliced through the top part of her right bicep. Blood followed the sword as it hit the dusty ground, crimson splatters dotting the ground.

"You...you got her!" Rin exclaimed.

"It's still too early to celebrate!" Archer told her without turning his head to look back at her. "It was just a scratch! It'll take much more than that to defeat this one! Work on bracing yourself! It looks like she's planning something!"

The blood appeared in front of her face, creating a large magic circle with an eye in the center. The blood that formed it started glowing, starting from the edges and going inwards. Archer suddenly had the feeling something big was coming and he should end the fight right now. Blue mana formed a black bow in his left hand. In his right, a spiral sword appeared. The hilt and handle were golden, but the blade was made of silver metal. It was round and ended in a point. The metal was grooved into something that looked like a spiral around the edges. He set the sword in the bow, butt of the handle o the string. As he pulled it back, the sword thinned into an arrow. Large waves of blue energy formed around the bowman.

" **I am the bone of my sword**...Caladbolg!" The arrow was released, it flying at Rider. Blue energy was spiraling around the arrow, streaming from the tip, as it flew through the air. But at that moment, the magic circle finished glowing and a small white light formed in front of the eye.

"Bellerophon!"

Rider became a beam of white energy that shot out of the blood eye, going for the arrow at blinding speeds like a shooting star. The two collided, energy from the white beam streaming out into a circle as it worked to stop the arrow. Both weren't pushing the other back, and for a second it wasn't clear which would prove victorious and which would be destroyed. But then, there was an explosion where the two were trying to bore through the other. When the dust cleared, the arrow was gone, and so was the beam of energy. Rider was blown back, the brilliant light around her body gone. She was going to hit the ground head-first, it seemed. But she flipped around 180 degrees at the last second, landing gracefully on the ground on her own two feet. The visor hid the glare she was giving Archer, so intense that it could burn a hole straight through him.

Archer smirked at Rider. "So you managed to stop even Caladbolg?"

Rider still could not believe it. One of the two variations of her strongest Noble Phantasm was stopped. However, the other variation was stronger than the one she just used. As long as Archer doesn't pull anything like Caladbolg again, she could still end the fight against him. "It is astonishing how much power that arrow had. It would have killed me if I had not prepared Bellerophon when I did." She chuckled darkly end reopened the healing cut on her arm with her left dagger. The red liquid glowed with a blinding white light, so intense that even Archer had to shield his eyes.

When the light faded, the man uncovered his eyes. Rider was gone. He heard a neigh and looked up. No, Rider wasn't gone. She was sitting on the back of a majestic white horse. The horse had a pair of wing that were stretched out, as if this was the first time it flew in centuries. The wings looked like a bird's or an angel's. A white glow came from them as well as from the horse as well.

It was Pegasus, the mythical winged horse that was said to be the son of Poseidon. It was said to have somehow died millennia ago. The only reason that it could be here is that this Servant has some sort of relation to it. But that didn't concern Archer right now. What did concern him was the attack that was about to be fired. Golden reigns appeared around Pegasus' mouth and the Servant grabbed them. The horse was glowing, like a star shining diagonal from Archer.

"Bellerophon!" Rider shouted and snapped the reigns down. Pegasus neighed and came down at Archer. Energy enveloped the winged horse so it looked like a white comet. Archer grunted in frustration before closing his eyes, lifting his right hand in front of his body.

" **I am the bone of my sword...** " His eyes snapped open. "Rho Aias!"

A massive purple flower appeared in front of the man. Seven petals unfolded from it. Seven shields, translucent like stained glass, appeared in front of the flower, stacked on top of one another.

The white comet rammed into the first shield. Shockwaves from the impact spread all over the ground. Rin shielded her face with her arms and took a step back before falling down on her butt. The seven shields need to hold up. If not, Archer will bee vaporized by the falling white star.

One shield shattered, the pieces looking like glass as they flew back. One petal of the flower vanished, looking like someone had ripped it away. Pegasus rammed into the next shield. It soon shattered and Archer was forced to take a step back. The comet easily bored through three more shields.

 _'Not even Rho Aias...which was able to stop the blows of the hero from the Trojan War...'_ Another shield was gone. Only one left. If this one shattered as well, Archer was done for. The cloth around Archer's right arm ripped off. _'...can withstand this..!'_

The last petal swirled into a circle at the center of the shield. The shield cracked. Archer grit his teeth, trying to force all the mana he could into the last defense. He still had Rin to protect. After realizing reinforcing the shield was hopeless, Archer breathed a heavy sigh. Pegasus was simply too strong for Rho Aias to handle. It may be too late for him to get out of the way, but not for Rin. He reached back with his other arm and grabbed Rin's wrist. Even though the last shield was still there, both could feel the intense magical energy and the harsh winds that tried to tear them apart before the comet could.

"A-Archer...What are you..?" she stammered. Archer smiled sadly. His voice sounded gentler than she had ever heard it.

"Sorry, Tohsaka. Looks like I messed up."

Before Rin could process that he had used her last name instead of her first, Archer threw her about 40 meters away. Right then, the last shield broke away and a dome of white from the explosion from the attack hitting the ground enveloped the man clad in red and that was the last Rin saw of him.

"ARCHER!" she screamed. The reality marble of Unlimited Blade Works faded away. When the blast cleared, Rider was standing alone. Pegasus was gone now. The last remains of blue mana floated up past Rider into the sky before vanishing. All Rin did was cover her eyes with both hands and cry into them, saying Archer's name over and over, as if it was enough to bring him back.

Rider took a step towards her, raising one dagger up. The two chains clinked as they were moved. This was it. Without a Servant, this girl before Rider was nothing more than a helpless baby.

Rin fell to her knees. This was it. Her life was going to end here and now. Archer was no longer at her side to protect her. Her puffy eyes closed, tears still coming out of them. She seemed to be accepting her end. Rider was right in front of the mage and brought her dagger down.

"Tohsaka!"

Rin opened her eyes. She saw Shirou run in front of her and block Rider's dagger with one curved a white sword. the black was in his left hand and down at his side. But the swords themselves surprised her more than Shirou suddenly appearing. They were just like Archer's! How was he able to create them?! He pushed the dagger back and Rider jumped back about ten meters, landing on her hands and feet like a cat. He faced Rider and held the swords on either side of his body.

Rider tsked. "Great. Now I have with another like that Servant clothed in red."

"You mean Archer, right? What, did he give you trouble too?" Shirou asked, the last sentence said teasingly.

Rider stood up, both daggers in her hands and crossed in front of her body. "Watch yourself, or I'll kill you just as I did to Archer."

Shirou's eyes widened. "What?!"

"It's true," Rin said. Even her voice made her sound as if she'd been crying. "Just before you showed up, she killed Archer. That's why there was an explosion."

Rider ran her tongue over one dagger. "And both of you are next." Rider was just about to attack when Caster's voice broke through the night air.

"Rider! It's time to retreat!"

Rider tsked before going through the temple gates and down the stairs at speeds too great for Shirou or Rin to follow. As soon as Rider vanished, Shirou relaxed and the swords disappeared into blue mana. Rin got up and walked over to him.

"I never would have believed that you could project the same swords as Archer."

"Yeah, neither did I at first. Normally, it would be too hard for me to project anything else just yet, but something was different about those swords. It's like the knowledge of them was already in my head."

A moment later, Saber appeared with Akiko and Lancer. She had been helping the two handle Caster. Lancer looked far more beat up than Saber and Akiko did. Hi armor looked as if had been nearly blasted off. Akiko looked around when the three made it to Shirou and Rin.

"Where's Archer?"

"...He's dead..." Rin murmured. "It looks like we now have Rider and Caster to worry about as well as Berserker. It looks like our alliance is still far from over."


	16. Day 9 III

After the battle, it had started to sprinkle, but it picked up fast. Rin and Akiko only had to help heal Lancer. Saber and Shirou's wounds were already closed by the time the two mages got to them. Only blood marked the Master and Servant where the cuts had been. They knew already that Saber possessed healing that was fast even for a Servant, but Shirou's must be quick too due to his pact with Saber. That was the only explanation they knew for it. When the group of five were halfway down the stairs to Ryuudou Temple, the rain was coming down harder, accompanied by strong, cold winds. The Servants had changed back to their modern clothes, but were showing no signs of being cold. After all, Servants weren't as affected by the temperature as humans. On the other hand, Akiko and Rin were shivering. Shirou was walking as close to Saber as he could. But he wasn't as cold as the girls. His clothing was more appropriate for February than theirs. Even though Rin was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt, her black skirt only went halfway down her thighs. And the black stockings that covered her legs to just under the middle of her thighs were thin. And Akiko's choice for clothing wasn't much better.

The Servants were walking in front of the girls. Lancer looked back, seeing that the girls were cold. "Wanna get close to me fer warmth, ladies?"

While Akiko went over to him, pressing herself up against the left side of his body, Rin only gave him a dirty look. "Sorry, but no thanks. I know what you're intentions are, you pervert."

Lancer just shrugged, not at all offended. "Fine, suit yerself. If ya wanna freeze, go right ahead."

Shirou turned his head to Rin. "If you want, Tohsaka, you can snuggle next to me to get warm."

Both Saber and Rin blushed. "You cannot be serious about letting her get cozy with you!" Saber shouted.

"W-W-What are you saying, i-i-i-idiot?!" Rin exclaimed.

Shirou just gave her a confused look, not knowing why what he said was weird. "What's the problem? It's clear that you're cold. I just wanted to be nice and offer you a chance to warm yourself up."

Lancer barked with a hearty laugh. "Lad, it seems ya still don't quite know the meanin' of what ya just said!"

Shirou looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It was just a suggestion. What? Does it mean something else?"

Saber grit her teeth, but was still imitating a tomato. "I'll tell you later, Shirou. But from now on, please refrain from using words like those so carelessly."

When they got down the last of the stairs, they saw no one on the streets or on the sidewalk they were walking over on their way back to Shirou's house. This wasn't surprising. It was almost midnight now. However, the air felt charged, as if something was about to happen.

Saber glanced around. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Lancer was doing the same. "You an' me both..." A giggling made the five freeze and turn around sharply. Behind them, about to go up the stone stairs, was a hulking figure. They could make out it was Berserker. And that means...

They looked slightly down, to the side of the giant. There was a small girl with silver hair. Her big, red eyes were fixed on the group and a sinister grin was playing on her lips.

"Illyasveil and Berserker!" Saber exclaimed.

"Why, hello to all of you. And this makes it twice in one day that we've seen each other, Akiko and Lancer," Illya said with a little bow.

"What are ya doin' here?!" Lancer demanded with a growl, going in front of his Master to protect her. Saber did the same with Shirou.

"We were just going to pay Medea a visit. I didn't expect to run into you guys," the little girl said.

"Medea?" Akiko questioned.

"It's Caster's true name," Illya replied cheerfully. "Hercules has history with her, but it looks like we'll have a bit of fun first."

"Damn, I can just _see_ us havin' our asses kicked," Lancer grumbled.

Saber materialized her invisible sword and held it in both hands. White mana appeared and surrounded the blonde in a whirlwind. When it vanished, she was wearing her battle armor. "We won't know that before we even fight the Servant."

Lancer gave a small scoff, like he knew this was completely hopeless, but also materialized his lance and battle armor. The top part of it was still a little torn up, but Lancer's mana had patched up most of it. He twirled the spear before grabbing it in both hands, squatting slightly into a battle stance. "Heh, yer certainty with this makes me even believe we can win."

Berserker gave a soft grunt as he stepped in front of Illya. The little girl's grin only got larger. "Don't worry, Berserker. I'll stay out of this. That way, you can tear up those five on your own."

Shirou held both hands out. "Trace...On!" Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in both of his hands. That's when Rin walked over to him, holding her left arm in front of his body. "What's the big idea, Tohsaka?!"

Rin didn't reply, just looked over at Akiko and exchanged a look with her. The current Master closed her eyes, letting out a large sigh. When she opened them again, she was looking right at Shirou. "We're going to stay back and leave this fight to our Servants."

"Why?!" Shirou demanded.

Akiko glanced at Saber and Lancer. "During this fight, those two need to give it their all. And they can't do that while watching out for us at the same time."

Rin lowered her arm. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way we can improve the Servants' fighting chances."

Shirou bit his lower lip, but dematerialized Kanshou and Bakuya. Rin grabbed his wrist as the two and Akiko ran for the wall near the sidewalk, going on top of it. The wall itself was only less than two meters high.

Illya giggled. She was standing on the fourth step of the stairway to Ryuudou Temple. "It doesn't matter what you do. Berserker will still kill those two Servants." She turned to look at Berserker. "Okay, Berserker. You can rip up those Servants now."

Berserker let out a massive roar and broke into a full sprint for the other two Servants. He was moving so fast that he was a blur. But the speed was no problem for Saber and Lancer to match. They took off at the behemoth coming at them. The two blue figures, side-by-side, clashed with the grey one, sparks flying around the three in a shower. They broke apart, all holding their weapons in front of their bodies.

Saber jumped high up and was like a shooting star going right for Berserker. The knight brought her sword down at the head of the massive beast. Berserker bared his teeth at her and brought his ax up, blocking the weapon. But while she kept him occupied, Lancer dashed up to the giant. Using all of his strength, he stabbed at the exposed chest. But it did't break the skin. It only forced Berserker to skid back a little. The beast angled his ax to Saber's blade to force her down onto the ground. She was just about to attack Berserker again when the enemy Servant grabbed Lancer's throat.

It was a brief grab to Lancer's neck, but the strength in Berserker's hand was like grabbing a potato chip. The muscles in the man's neck groaned as they tried to resist being crushed. The knight gasped for air, clawing at the hand over his neck, before being hurled back with almost no effort at Saber. The blonde only had enough time to hold her invisible sword out to the side before the spearman's back hit her hard in the chest. The air was knocked out of her and she was thrown back with Lancer. Both landed about 60 meters away from Berserker. Lancer was on top of Saber, still on his back and on her chest. He wheezed as he took in the much-needed oxygen, rubbing his sore throat. Saber grunted as she tried to get him off. All that armor made the man much heavier than he looks without it.

"Excuse me, but would you _please_ get off of me?" she growled, trying to sound as polite as she could. Lancer turned his head to look down and his red eyes widened.

"Sorry 'bout that!" He hurriedly got off the blonde and the knight stood up, dusting herself off.

Berserker charged at them again, but the two were able to ready themselves in time. Lancer jumped high up, leaving Saber to block the giant ax as it was swung down. Her feet dug deeply into the ground, cracking it in a net. Lancer came down on Berserker like a falling meteor, swinging his spear down on the juncture between the behemoth's neck and left shoulder. The force put into the tip left a small scratch in the skin. It wasn't much, but at least it showed Lancer the skin _could_ be pierced.

Berserker growled and swatted the man back with his large left hand. The spearman's body left a small crater in the road as he hit it. Then Berserker forced Saber's invisible weapon all the way down. And, without missing a beat, he lifted the ax and swung it sideways at Saber's left side, the blade breaking through the armor like it was made of glass and hit her into the wall, the same one the Masters were on.

"Saber!" Shirou exclaimed.

Saber grunted as she got to her feet. Blood was gushing out from the large wound. "I...am...fine..!" She held her sword up in both hands and went to attack Berserker once again. Lancer was bleeding on the right side of his head where it had cut on the pavement. He was having to blink the crimson liquid from his right eye. His entire head hurt as he tried to fight the dizziness from hitting it. He was still on the ground where Berserker had hit him back. He breathed out deeply.

"If this doesn't work, nothin' I do will," the man chuckled darkly.

Akiko seemed to sense his intentions. _'You're going to use your Noble Phantasm?'_

_'Well, it's the best I've got.'_

_'In that case, I'll help you.'_ The right symbol on Akiko's Command Seals faded. Lancer sighed with relief, feeling mana rush into and energize him. _'Now go get him.'_

 _'Thanks, Akiko. I'll make sure this mana gets put to good use.'_ Lancer jumped back so he was about 100 meters away from Berserker and crouched, like a runner about to take off. He held Gae Bolg in his right hand with the left on the ground in front of his body. Saber slashed at Berserker yet again, but the giant blocked the invisible sword with his ax.

He had described this variation to Akiko before. Combined with the mana given to him by a Command Seal, the rank of the Noble Phantasm would be A+ or higher. It should be enough to kill even Berserker.

Lancer bounded forward, clearing 50 meters at once. his feet hit the ground hard as he leaped high into the air. He reared his right arm back and red energy streamed from the tip of the red spear, which was aimed for Berserker. This was a variant of his Noble Phantasm, his strongest attack.

"Saber! Unless ya wanna get caught in the attack, I suggest ya move right now!" the spearman yelled. Saber turned her head to glance back, seeing Lancer getting ready for his attack. She blocked one more swing at her from the ax before jumping back, landing to a spot to the right from the spot Lancer was over.

Berserker grunted in confusion as to why Saber suddenly backed off before glancing up and seeing why. Despite this, he didn't move. Unless it was a powerful Noble Phantasm, it wouldn't break through his own. Unfortunately for him, a Noble Phantasm was just what Lancer was getting ready for.

The red energy thinned until it was only going around the spear's tip. Red energy covered the entire weapon like miasma. "Gae..." The arm went back slightly, muscles bulging as the man put all of his strength into it. "Bolg!"

Lancer threw the spear at the beast. It was a speeding bullet of death, going at Mach 2. The spear itself couldn't be seen anymore. It looked like a red streak going for Berserker. This was how it was meant to be used. After all, the original intention for the weapon was meant to be throwing. By the time the giant realized it was a Noble Phantasm, it was already too late. The spear hit his chest, waves of energy flying all around as Berserker's Noble Phantasm, God's Hand, tried to resist it. Lancer landed on his feet next to Saber. Her, Rin, Shirou, Akiko, and Illya had to shield themselves from the rubble being throw up during the attack, as well as the harsh winds that assaulted them.

The resistance broke and the spear bored through Berserker's chest and landed in the ground behind him, all in just the blink of an eye. The ground broke apart as a large blast ripped it up, like a large bomb going off. The explosion was expanding and Lancer and Saber even had to jump back to avoid getting caught in it. The blast faded and the red spear moved on its own, back into Lancer's hand.

Rin lowered her arms slightly from in front of her face. A gigantic cloud of dust surrounded Berserker, preventing her from seeing what happened. "Is it over?" Even Illya looked worried.

"Damn! I'm glad he's on _our_ side!" Shirou exclaimed. He now saw Lancer as a Servant he _never_ wanted to make an enemy of. Akiko also looked surprised. Sure, Lancer had described his Noble Phantasm to her before, but she didn't think it would be _this_ strong.

The dust thinned and everyone could see Berserker. He was on his knees. Blood was raining down from a giant hole in his chest, taking out the heart completely. His mouth was gaping in what looked to be a silent roar. The head was down, hair almost covering it completely. The red from the eyes had faded to their normal color.

"It looks like Cu managed to kill him," Akiko said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Rin told her.

"Why?"

" _That's_ why!"

Flesh covered the hole in Berserker's chest. The red returned to his eyes and he growled as he stood up. "Is he immortal?!"

Saber got her invisible sword ready. "Get ready, Lancer. Here he comes!"

Lancer growled. "I already know that! But it's like he's able to return from the dead!"

Saber grit her teeth. "Even so, we still need to hold him off!"

Illya hopped down next to Berserker. "I think that may be enough for tonight. I really didn't expect Lancer to have an attack like that at his disposal. If he uses it enough times, it may overwhelm even Berserker. Well, good-bye, Brother." She hopped up on Berserker's shoulder and the giant turned around, starting to walk away.

"Yer runnin' away?!" Lancer exclaimed.

Illya looked back at him, smiling. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get to play again soon."

"Wait!" As Lancer started to break into a run to follow them, Akiko jumped down in front of him, blocking the man from going further. "What are ya doin'?! Get outta my way, Akiko!"

"Just calm down, Cu. If you engage them in another fight in your condition, it'll only result in your death!"

Rin and Shirou jumped down from the wall. Rin looked at the two while Shirou rushed over to Saber, checking to see how she was doing. "She's right, you know? It won't help anyone if you end up dying."

"But I..!" Lancer started to say before looking sharply away, grumbling curses. Illya and Berserker disappeared into the night.

Akiko breathed out a heavy sigh. "Well, at least we came out of that battle _alive_."

"But we still failed to finish off Berserker completely," Lancer growled.

Shirou glanced at him. "Just be glad that one of your attacks managed to injure him."

"Yeah, but it doesn't do any good if he can return from the dead."

"Well, it looks like we need to figure out a way to deal with that for next time we meet those two," Rin said.


	17. Day 9 IV

The five finally made it back to Shirou's house without any other incident. The wounds on both Servants stopped bleeding on the way back. Both changed back into their modern clothes shortly after the battle ended. The group went into the kitchen and plopped down on the cushions around the table in the center.

"Man, we fought four Servants in one night and lost one of out own! I am _beat_!" Akiko exclaimed as she let out a large sigh.

"At least this makes it only five Servants left," Lancer said. "Me an' Saber, Caster, Rider, an' Berserker."

"It is hard to believe that someone as strong as Archer was killed," Saber murmured.

"It was her Noble Phantasm that did it," Rin told her.

"Her Noble Phantasm? What did she use?" Akiko asked the mage.

"It was a Pegasus, and she called the attack 'Bellerophon'."

"Pegasus, huh..?" Akiko mumbled to herself.

"Other than those two, it seems the one we need to be the most concerned about is still Berserker," Shirou said.

Saber nodded. "More so now, since we know for certain now that he is able to return from the dead."

"I wonder if there's a way around it..?" Rin murmured, one hand on her chin as she was thinking.

Lancer shook his head. "I can't think of a way."

"It seems that our only choice is to take out his Master," Saber said.

Akiko glanced at her. "Illya, huh? But it seems that our only way to get at her is to go through Berserker."

"During her day, there has to be instances where she is vulnerable. I'll have a familiar keep an eye on Illyasveil," Rin said. "Hopefully, It'll exploit when that weakness occurs."

"Good idea. And I think it's time to give my theory on who Rider may be," Akiko said.

"You've figured it out?!" Shirou demanded.

Akiko nodded and looked at Rin. "You said Pegasus was the Noble Phantasm she used to kill Archer, right?"

"Yeah. I think it may be linked to her true identity, along with the fact the attack was called Bellerophon," Rin replied.

Lancer leaned back slightly and crossed his arms. "...Did she use a special method to summon him?"

"Um, well, she cut herself and it seemed to be summoned from her blood. Why?"

Lancer didn't reply, just glanced at Saber. "Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Saber nodded. "Indeed. I do believe she is Medusa."

"Medusa?" Shirou echoed.

Akiko sighed. "Yeah, I do think you're both right. I was going to guess the same thing. Pegasus is said to have sprung forth from her blood. I may not know much about mythology, but I at least know that."

"In that case, she may also have mystic eyes," Rin added.

"Mystic eyes?" Shirou questioned. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. Rin's jaw dropped.

Akiko's right eye twitched. "You're a mage, right? A shitty one, but still a mage. How do you not know about mystic eyes?!"

Shirou looked at her indignantly. "Hey! You don't have to say it like that!"

Rin leaned back and sighed. "She _does_ have a point."

Shirou snapped his head over to her. "Hey!"

Lancer closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "If ya are even remotely familiar with Medusa's legend, ya know what her eyes do."

"Turn you to stone, right?" Shirou replied in a slightly questioning voice, wondering why he was asking something so basic of Shirou.

Lancer nodded. "Right. Those are a type of mystic eye, known as the Mystic Eyes of Petrification. Mystic eyes are a single action magic. All it takes is fer the user to look at ya fer the mystic eyes to take effect, though the effect becomes stronger if the victim meets the user's gaze. Among mystic eyes, the highest-ranked one is petrification."

Shirou grit his teeth. "Is there any way to counter them?"

Saber shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. Even the users themselves cannot shut them off. Rider must be wearing that blindfold to block their effects and to prevent the other Servants from discovering her true identity." She turned her head to Lancer. "Lancer may be the only one among us who can face them best."

"Why is that?" Shirou asked.

"'Cuz I'm a master beast hunter," Lancer replied. "If we're right an' she is in fact Medusa, dealin' with her mystic eyes will be no different fer me than dealin' with a wild animal."

"If you end up dying just like Archer, I'm gonna be mad," Akiko said to him, a hint of anger in her voice.

Lancer laughed. "Don't worry! Now that we know what to expect from her, I should manage to stay alive!"

"And speaking of Archer, I have a theory I want to test out," Rin said.

Saber cocked her head. "What theory is it?"

When Rin spoke next, she was looking at Shirou. "You're able to project Kanshou and Bakuya, and Archer seemed to know Saber."

"What are you getting at?" Akiko asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Rin answered. She was still looking seriously at Shirou. "Now for this. On the same night when Lancer went after you, I used a pendant to revive you."

"That was you?!" Shirou exclaimed.

Rin nodded. "Yes, it was. Later that same night, Archer returned what I thought was the same pendant I used on you, the one I had dropped right beside you. I didn't question why he had it. I had assumed he picked it up from where I had dropped it and was returning it as a courtesy to me. But now I'm thinking there was more to it."

"Like what?" Shirou questioned.

Rin took a deep breath before replying. "Shirou, do you have the pendant I used on you? The red crystal shaped like a heart that was on a necklace?"

"Um, yeah. I have it in a drawer of one of my nightstands. Why?"

"I thought that was going to be the case. You see, there's actually only one of those pendants."

"What are you saying?!"

"Despite the fact there is supposed to only be one of those pendants, both you and Archer seem to each have had one. During the summoning of Archer, I had no catalyst to use. I had hoped the mana I had stored in various gems would be enough."

"But ya _must_ have had a catalyst ya weren't aware of!" Lancer put in. "Without a link, no amount of mana in the world could summon a Servant!"

Akiko suddenly put two and two together. "...The catalyst was the pendant, wasn't it?"

Rin nodded. "Correct. I had unknowingly summoned a Heroic Spirit...from the future. It couldn't have been from the past, because my father crafted that gem himself. And there was no mana left in the one Archer gave me. So it must have been from after I used it. And the fact Shirou can project the same swords as Archer leads me to only one conclusion..."

Akiko and the others looked at Shirou. "...Archer is Shirou from the future."

"Hey, don't you think that idea is a little far-fetched?!" Shirou exclaimed.

Rin shook her head. "Not really. You and Archer having the same pendant and both of you being able to project the same swords can't be a coincidence. Besides, in his final moment he called me 'Tohsaka'. That means he probably knew me before."

"...I did have a feeling that Archer and I were alike in some way. I didn't think it would be in this way," Shirou admitted.

"This means that even though we have lost Archer, Shirou is able to take his place," Saber summarized.

"Yes. However, his projections will need to be on par with Archer's," Rin replied. "One Noble Phantasm Archer used, or at least I believe it was a Noble Phantasm, was called Unlimited Blade Works. In the reality marble he created were countless blades that he had projected."

Shirou scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't think that _any_ of my magic circuits would survive!"

"But Archer was able to pull it off," Saber pointed out. "It may just require hard training on your part."

Akiko yawned. "Whatever the case, we should call it a night for now if we want to get up for school."

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Rin exclaimed. "I had almost forgot!"

"Well, 'night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short, but the next will be longer!


	18. Day 10 I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the fight as accurate as I could with the description in the legend, but there may be inconsistencies I didn't intend to make. Also, the way those two talk will be more modern than in the legend because, honestly, they talk like the fight was written by Shakespeare. And I would probably kill myself writing it that way too. And the end of the fight is a little different.

That night, Akiko was dreaming about her Servant again.

_It was the third day of the fight between Cu Chulainn and his best friend and foster-brother, Ferdiad. Queen Medb had sent Ferdiad to challenge Cu Chulainn on behalf of Connacht. Ferdiad would not back down from this fight for the sake of Connacht, even against the fight with his best friend. After all, Cu Chulainn fought for Ulster, the enemy of Connacht. And it was for this reason that Cu Chulainn would not back down either._

_As they fought, none of Cu Chulainn's strikes could pierce the horny skin of Ferdiad. The skin itself was like the hardest diamond, a wall of impenetrable stone. On the other hand, Cu Chulainn had no such defense. During the last two days, only he was cut and only he bled. He used every sword or spear he had against Ferdiad. All except for Gae Bolg. The first blood that spear tasted should not be his friend's. All Ferdiad fought with was a simple shield and sword, and even those began to overwhelm the Hound of Ulster._

_It began to look like Gae Bolg was Cu Chulainn's only chance of ending this fight with Ferdiad once and for all. But once again, he couldn't bring himself to use it. To force Ferdiad's life to end by the demonic spear. Still, Cu Chulainn had it on reserve just in case he was forced to use it against his best friend. He had other friends in Ulster, sure. But none could match the bond he had with Ferdiad. After all, both had trained together under Scathach for many years, making Cu Chulainn look up to Ferdiad as an older brother. And Cu Chulainn was like a younger brother to Ferdiad._

_Laeg, Cu Chulainn's charioteer, was up the stream from where the two men fought and was on orders from Cu Chulainn himself to hold onto Gae Bolg and to float it down the stream to the spearman if, though it was starting to look like when, he requested it._

_"Three days now...an' not a scratch on ya..." Cu Chulainn said with a mixture of a grunt and a growl. He and Ferdiad had their hands on their knees, both panting as they fought for breath. Both mens' uniforms were in tatters from two previous days' worth of strikes, but only the uniform of Cu Chulainn had spots where the cloth was dyed crimson with blood._

_"But of course," Ferdiad replied. "What else didja expect?"_

_"Maybe I expected not havin' to fight my best friend."_

_"I'm Connacht, an' yer Ulster. We were bound to fight one day."_

_"I didn't think it would be this soon," Cu Chulainn spat as he got ready to throw his next spear at Ferdiad. Even though it would probably be useless like all the others, he still had to attempt to make even a single wound on Ferdiad. After all, if Ferdiad's skin was truly impenetrable, why would he carry a shield? This must mean there must be a weak point in his skin, one that Cu Chulainn had not exploited yet._

_This felt wrong. They had fought together, celebrated victory together, hunted together, and trained together. Scathach must have known that something like this might occur someday, and yet she still trained the two together, never warning them of a day like this happening. She must have known! And yet, she did nothing to stop it!_

_However, Cu Chulainn always had a feeling something like this would happen, deep in his heart. Ferdiad probably did as well. That's why Scathach said nothing about this to either of them. However, Cu Chulainn's bond with Ferdiad was so strong that he tried to push those thoughts away and just focus on the present. But, looking back on it, that may have been a mistake. Had he not banished those thoughts, he might have been more mentally prepared for this._

_Ferdiad narrowed his eyes at the spear that Cu Chulainn was planning on using against him next. "Ya should know by now that no spear other than yer best one will work against me."_

_Cu Chulainn stood fully up, holding the spear tightly. "Won't know unless I try!" He sprung at the man he once called his best friend, stabbing the spear forward at the man's head. Ferdiad sighed and raised his shield so the top edge would hit the shaft of the spear and make it stab over his head._

_"You've tried fer three days now to break through my skin, but none of yer attempts worked. Why do ya think they will now?" He didn't wait for his friend to reply, just hit him back with his shield for the umpteenth time. Cu Chulainn soared back, hitting the ground hard. He groaned as he tried to get to his feet again, his previous injuries radiating pain throughout his body with that shield bash._

_"Jus' back down, Ferdiad," Cu Chulainn said. "I truly don't wanna kill ya."_

_Ferdiad shook his head. "I'm afraid not. If I did, it would ruin my own honor."_

_"Ya really hold honor over yer own friendship?!"_

_"That was then. This is now. An' right now, ya are the enemy I must kill."_

_Cu Chulainn lowered his head. His blue hair had come out of its confines on the first day he and Ferdiad fought. It was caked in both dust and his own blood. His bangs shadowed the top half of his face, hiding his eyes. "So ya don't see me as a comrade now, is that it?"_

_"As two soldiers of opposing armies, we were never comrades!"_

_Cu Chulainn tried his best to hold in his tears, biting his lower lip so hard that it bled. "Do I mean nothin' to ya now? Is Connacht more important to ya than me?"_

_"My people mean more to me than anythin' else. Ya feel the same about Ulster, don'tcha?"_

_"It's true that as a soldier of Ulster, I despise Connacht. But I felt somethin' different about ya. I can't bring myself to hate ya just 'cuz ya belong to Connacht."_

_"Well, that won't do. I want ya to fight me fer real. Startin' with ya usin' Gae Bolg."_

_"Ya bastard!" Cu Chulainn roared, going at Ferdiad in a rage, swinging his short spear. Riastrad was trying to come out, but the spearman kept it in. After all, when the fighting was finally over, he wanted to be himself. He would have no satisfaction in a victory won by it. Ferdiad shifted his shield to his left side as the shaft of the short spear clanged on the edge. "How can ya just discard years of friendship just like that?!"_

_Ferdiad didn't reply, just used his shield to smack the spear out further to the side and punched Cu Chulainn down. He had figured the whole friendship thing would halt the spearman. That's why he was pretending it meant nothing to him, to anger Cu Chulainn and make him fight for real. In reality, he still saw Cu Chulainn as his younger brother. This fighting pained him just as much as it did Cu Chulainn. That's why he was going to kill himself after killing Ulster's Hound._

_Ferdiad stabbed his sword down, aiming for the head of the other warrior. Cu Chulainn rolled to the side once and stood up. Ferdiad was right in front of him. The man's knee came up and hit the blue-haired knight in the gut. Cu Chulainn doubled over and the shield was swung at him, The edge smacking the right side of his head and sending the Ulster warrior flying back, a trickle of blood coming from the right corner of his mouth._

_To hell with Ferdiad. If he really didn't care about the younger man anymore, Cu Chulainn won't either!_

_"Laeg! Send Gae Bolg to me!"_

_"Understood, my lord!" the man only a short ways away replied. As Cu Chulainn stood up for another go at Ferdiad, Laeg got the crimson spear off the chariot. Cu Chulainn must be serious about killing Ferdiad now to use this, Laeg realized. He set the spear at the bank of the stream and was just about to send it over to his lord when Ferdiad's own charioteer tackled him to the ground. He was straddling as he loomed over him._

_"I won't let ya aid Cu Chulainn in killin' my lord!" the man snarled as he grabbed Laeg's neck with both hands, trying to choke the other man. Laeg gasped for air before kneeing the charioteer in between the legs, where the man couldn't see. If Laeg had tried to punch, which was his first thought, the other man would have dodged the fist and pinned both of Laeg's arms down, also watching his legs to see if Laeg was going to try anything else. The other man groaned in pain, letting go of Laeg's neck to cover the kneed area with both hands. Laeg was left gasping for air as he scrambled away from the other man._

_Meanwhile, Cu Chulainn had leaped through the air at Ferdiad, swinging his spear down. He was going to hit Ferdiad so hard that if the other man tried to block, it would disarm him. But just before the spear hit, a memory of the old days passed through Cu Chulainn's head, the times when he and Ferdiad were being taught by Scathach and were watching each others backs. This made Cu Chulainn hesitate, but Ferdiad looked in the spearman's eyes and the reason for him fighting his best friend was renewed. He had to finish this before he couldn't bring even himself to fight Cu Chulainn anymore. Ferdiad hit the spear with his shield so hard that it flew from Cu Chulainn's hands. That was the Hound's last weapon, other than Gae Bolg. Ferdiad stabbed his sword forward and it sliced through Cu Chulainn's abdomen like butter._

_Cu Chulainn's feet hit the ground. He was now without any weapons, except Gae Bolg, which Laeg should be sending him, and now he was having to deal with a good amount of pain, having just been stabbed._

_Cu Chulainn coughed, some blood flying out of his mouth to land on Ferdiad's chin and drip off of it, staining his tattered clothes. "Fer...Fer...diad..."_

_Ferdiad didn't show any signs of emotion, though it did pain him to see his best friend choking on his own blood. He ripped the sword free from Cu Chulainn, blood flying from the wound in a shower._

_"It looks like this is the end, Cu Chulainn of Ulster," Ferdiad said as he slashed the spearman across the chest. Then he swung downward, cutting Cu Chulainn's chest again. The younger man stumbled back before falling down on his back at the edge of the stream. Some of the crimson droplets hit the water, forming a cloud of red._

_"Laeg! Send me my spear!"_

_Laeg elbowed the other charioteer in the chest after he was forced into a headlock, trying to get to Gae Bolg. He rushed to the spear and sent it off._

_"My lord! Here comes Gae Bolg!" Laeg shouted. The other man tackled him from behind and he hit the ground._

_"Ya fuckin' bastard!" But it was too late now. Gae Bolg was heading for Cu Chulainn. Ferdiad was walked over to the Ulster warrior slowly, raising his sword to finish off Cu Chulainn and end this fight once and for all._

_Cu Chulainn turned his head to the right, seeing Gae Bolg floating down the stream toward him. He was on his back, warm blood pooling around him. He was also in a world of pain. But he still plastered his signature cocky grin on his face. "'Bout fuckin' time..."_

_He quickly grabbed the spear out of the water and stood up. Ferdiad was right in front of him. Cu Chulainn rammed the butt of the spear at the Connacht warrior. The man blocked with his shield, but the force Cu Chulainn put into it was enough to make him skid back several meters. Then Cu Chulainn changed his stance. The spear glowed red as magical energy swirled around it. It, just like Cu Chulainn's eyes, were the same color as blood, the blood about to be spilled. And Gae Bolg didn't care if that blood would come from Cu Chulainn's best friend and foster-brother._

_"Gae..." Even if it was claimed that Ferdiad's skin was impenetrable, it was still like stone. And all stones had a crack, sometimes too small for the eyes to see. But no matter how small the crack, it was still a fault. Gae Bolg would find that fault in Ferdiad's skin and pierce the heart. "Bolg!"_

_No turning back now, and too late for regrets now that the attack was launched. The beam of mana skewered Ferdiad a few centimeters to the left of his chest. It felt like he was attacked by the spear itself. Then he saw the spear suddenly vanished from Cu Chulainn's right hand. Ferdiad weakly looked back, feeling his own blood rush out of him. The spear was behind Ferdiad, in the ground. It was hard to see since the spear was already a deep red, but blood covered it. Ferdiad's blood. The spear had indeed found a weakness in his skin and exploited it, using it to pierce his heart._

_Ferdiad started to fall forward, all of his strength leaving his legs. Cu Chulainn rushed forward and caught the warrior before he hit the ground. The younger man cradled Ferdiad's body to his own._

_"My lord..." His charioteer murmured. He and Laeg had been exchanging punches when he looked over. Biting his lower lip, the man turned and fled, back to Queen Medb to report to her. Laeg didn't pursue the man. He was more concerned about his own lord. Though Cu Chulainn was bleeding severely, he himself didn't seem to notice as he locked his eyes with Ferdiad's fading ones._

_"So...ya...managed...to...win..." Ferdiad struggled to say as his throat filled with the warm liquid._

_"Even if ya may have thrown away the memory of our past friendship...to me, yer still my older brother..."_

_Ferdiad tried to chuckle, though it came out as a wheeze. "Despite...everythin'...ya...still...think...that...way..." Ferdiad's eyes were beginning to close as darkness encroached on his vision and his eyelids grew heavy. "Yer...still...the...same...younger...brother...I...remember...Se...tan...ta..." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes for the last time. Cu Chulainn held his friend's body close, struggling not to cry._

_"Ferdiad..."_

"Akiko! Akiko, wake up!"

Akiko opened her eyes with a start. Lancer had been shaking her, trying to wake her up from whatever dream she was having, though from the moans she had been making, it sounded like a nightmare.

"Cu..?" Akiko murmured. She had been cuddling with Lancer in the futon. As she blinked, she noticed that her eyes were wet, meaning that she had been crying. That was what Lancer wanted to do after he had killed his best friend.

"Are ya alright? Ya were moaning and whimperin' in yer sleep, like ya were havin' a bad dream."

"Don't worry. I'm fine now."

"Ya sure? Ya wanna talk to me 'bout yer dream?"

Akiko decided against telling him. Something told her that she might witness her Servant break down if she made him remember that incident. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Sorry for waking you."

As Akiko closed her eyes to go back to sleep, Lancer had a feeling he knew what she had been dreaming about. During her nightmare, when Lancer was trying to wake Akiko up, she had been muttering "Ferdiad..."

She must have avoided talking to Lancer about it, to protect his mental state. Still, she shouldn't need to witness the mistakes throughout Cu Chulainn's life. If only he could have control over what his Master saw, Lancer would make sure she never had to witness anything like that ever again.


	19. Interlude: The Eighth Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers' block was being a bitch.

In the morning of the same day, the front doors to the Einzbern Castle flew open. A man walked in. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He was the same one who had been spying on Illya the other day. He had bypassed the security in the forest by using a golden portal to teleport himself to the entrance to the castle.

Sella and Leysritt went down the large stairs to see who it was. Illya was still in her own room with Berserker. The mistress shouldn't bother herself with uninvited guests anyway. Sella was unarmed, but Leysritt held a two-handed battle ax.

Sella narrowed her eyes. "Who exactly are you?"

The man only regarded her with a small glance out of the corners of his eyes. "Two homunculi...Very well-crafted, too."

"You did not answer my question," Sella said. "I asked who you are."

The man narrowed his eyes. He was clearly not wary of Leysritt, who looked ready to attack at any time. "I see no need to give my name to lowly dolls such as yourselves."

"If you will not answer, then we will be forced to eliminate you."

"Is that so? That's some pretty big talk. Don't get overconfident here."

"Sella...he's...incredibly...strong..." Leysritt said.

"I can sense it," Sella replied. "But we cannot allow him to just leave."

"Do not worry," the man continued, his voice making him sound like he was the world's ruler. "I have no business with you two artificial people. I have only come to see the Grail's vessel. It is disguised to appear similar to the both of you."

Leysritt tensed. "You...mean...Illya...don't...you..? ...Then...you...are...her...enemy..!" She sprung at the man, ax pulled back to strike.

The man smirked, in a mocking way. This homunculus had no idea what it was getting itself into. He gave them a chance to retreat, but now it looks as if they wish to die. A golden portal appeared behind the man and a weapon flew from it. It severed Leysritt's right arm, which was holding the ax. The head of the ax hit the ground behind her, the severed arm sliding down the handle, the hand still gripping the white handle. Leysritt was on her knees in front of the man, eyes wide, and barely registering the bleeding from her right shoulder.

The man continued to smirk. "Had you peacefully walked away, this would not have happened." Several other golden portals appeared behind him, sword points sticking out of each. And all were pointed at Leysritt.

"Leysritt, no!" Sella exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sound of the large front doors banging open were the first thing that told Illya that something was wrong. The next thing was Sella's scream.

"What's going on?!" she demanded, though it came out as a whimper. Berserker faced the door out of the bedroom and growled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leysritt was on the ground, the handles of each sword that pierced her sticking out all over her. Sella was on her knees, surrounded by a massive pool of blood. Swords ran her through at every angle.

The blonde walked over to Sella, who was still struggling to hang onto consciousness. "How boring. But, then again, what can you expect from homunculi, who are basically dolls made into human?"

Sella coughed blood, struggling to get enough air in to speak. "As long as I breath...I won't...let you...go near...the mistress..."

"You still refuse to die, don't you?" A single golden portal appeared behind him and a sword handle stuck out of it. He reached back with his right hand and grasped it. Then he placed the blade right above Sella's neck. "Your loyalty to your mistress is commendable. Very well. I shall not approach her. While you still remain alive, anyway." He brought the sword up and swung it down, the edge of the blade slicing through flesh and separating Sella's neck from her shoulders. At the same time, massive footsteps were pounding down the hall at the top of the stairs. Something large was sprinting. Towards the man.

The giant known as Berserker appeared at the end of the hallway before he took a massive leap over the stairs. He landed on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, the entire entryway shaking. Illya was on his shoulder. She gasped in horror when she saw Sella and Leysritt.

"Leys..! Sella..!" She jumped down from Berserker's shoulder.

The man grinned. "Ah, so you finally show yourself, Holy Grail. Too bad you weren't in time to save your maids."

"You killed them..!" Illya muttered. Then she fixed the man with a glare. "You killed them just because you wanted to get to me! Kill him! Kill him right now, Berserker!"

Berserker growled and got into a fighting stance. The blonde turned that stupid grin to the behemoth. "What are you waiting for, Hercules? You're Master ordered you to kill me. Well, I'm right here." Golden portals appeared all over above the cocky man. Sword blades stuck out of all. "The maids were boring to kill, but this should provide me with amusement. Now, Hercules, make sure to give everything you have in this fight!"

Illya let out a low growl and stood up. "You asked for it! Smash him so much that there isn't anything left, Berserker!"

Berserker let out a massive roar and was just about to charge but the murderer attacked first. Or rather, the portals did. The swords shot out of each one at Berserker, but the weapons bounced off as soon as they hit the rock-hard skin of Berserker.

"Hmm?" Then the man rose his right hand. The tip of a spear poked out of the portal right by him. He brought the hand down and the spear shot out at Berserker. The giant gave a grunt before using his ax to knock it off-coarse, the spear landing in the staircase before blowing up, leaving a smoldering crater in the stone. "Ah, so that's how it is. It seems you possess a Noble Phantasm that I do not. A strong one at that. It truly vexes me. It seems that only my finest weapons will work on you."

Illya balled her hands into fists. "Use whatever weapons you want, all you'll do is prolong your death! After all, Berserker is the strongest Servant in the world!"

"Is he, now? Well then. We shall see how strong he is when I tear away his 12 lives!"

Illya only showed mild surprise. "You know about that?"

"Hercules was said to have performed Hera's 12 labors. Each life of his represents a labor."

Illya didn't want to let the man know he was partially wrong about the number of lives Berserker had. It was 11 now, not 12. The one Lancer took wouldn't be restored for another four days.

"Wipe that stupid grin off his face, Berserker!" Illya growled. Berserker roared and charged at the man, ready to swing his ax sideways.

The man sighed and several golden portals appeared in the air all around him. "It seems that I have no choice but to sacrifice my treasures to take this one down." Weapons of all shapes and sizes were flung at Berserker. The behemoth tried to block them all with his ax, but his speed couldn't match that of the volley of steel coming at him. Several stabbed into his body, running him all the way through. Even as he fell to his knees, having lost a life, his body was still large enough to leave his Master completely unscathed. "Only 11 lives left, Hercules!" No, it was 10 now.

When the weapons piercing Berserker dissipated into flecks of golden mana, the torn flesh knit itself back together and Berserker growled as he got up. At the start of the fight, only one of the beast's eyes was glowing with a red light. The other was golden and didn't glow. Now, both eyes were glowing red, along with tinges of the color where the weapons had impaled him. He was standing in front of Illya, shielding the silver-haired girl with his massive body.

"Why are you protecting her, Hercules? If you would stop watching out for her, you may have a chance of beating me."

Illya glowered at the blonde. He was getting full of himself, thinking he could actually beat Berserker. She bet that if he didn't have those portals, or whatever they were, with him, he wouldn't be so cocky. Any Servant would easily turn him into mincemeat, not just Berserker.

The man narrowed his eyes at the giant several meters away. "Remember, Hercules: each time you die, another labor is lost. You can only afford to die 10 more times and still have one left to protect that vessel." Portals spanning most of the room total and up to the ceiling appeared around the man. As each weapon was fired, some at the same time as a few others, Hercules dashed at the man, still using his body as a shield for Illya. As a weapon was fired out of a portal, that portal vanished and another, armed with a weapon, took its place. He blocked the weapons as the came at him. Some got through, going through his arms or abdomen. One that he didn't react to fast enough stabbed him through the head, making his entire body fall back. Only nine lives left now.

He had only taken a single breath as he returned to life when more portals appeared all around him. Some weapons stabbed his wrists and ankles, pinning him down while other weapons took yet another one of his lives.

Just after the beast resurrected and stood up again, the golden portals appeared in the air all around Illya, forming a dome. In the same instant the weapons flew out at the little girl, Berserker rushed to her aid and blocked as many as he could. The ones that got through and ultimately killed Berserker only ran the Servant through his back. He was shielding Illya's body with his own. Even as he died, his body was curled over her's.

"Berserker..!" Illya whimpered as the red came back to the beast's eyes. Each time the Servant charged, the man took another life. At this rate, Berserker would lose! And all because he was focusing on keeping Illya safe! Maybe it would be better for Berserker to stop worrying about her. Yeah right. Like he would ever. He may look big and scary, but in fact, he cares very deeply for Illya's safety. And he would do anything for her sake. Even give up all 12 of his lives.

The man was laughing his head off as Berserker returned from the dead yet again. "That's 10 times I've killed you! Only two more and you're down for good!" He thought Berserker had lost 10 lives, but it was 11 now. Berserker was on his last life. Berserker snarled and stood between the man and Illya. "Really? Still trying to protect her? For someone as foolish as you are, it is hard to believe that you are the same species as I am. That a mighty demigod would protect someone of a lesser breed confuses and infuriates me to no end!"

Just as Berserker went at the man, several golden chains came out of multiple portals. They wrapped themselves around Berserker's arms, neck, chest, abdomen, and legs, holding the beast too tightly for him to get free.

"Come back to me, Berserker!" Illya cried as red marks covered her entire body. But when she looked up, Berserker was still bound by the web of chains. "I used a Command Seal! Why won't you return?!" Berserker was snarling as he tried to free himself.

The blonde laughed. "Like I would let a Command Seal take away something that I have already caught in the Chains of Heaven! The more godly the captive, the tighter their hold." A single golden portal appeared right over the man. "Now, it is time for you to die once again, Hercules." A giant spear flew out and impaled Berserker through the chest.

"Berserker!" Illya exclaimed. As the red faded from Berserker's eyes, his body broke up into specks of blue mana. The blood-covered spear and the chains faded into golden mana.

"Huh, that was 11, and yet he died for good. It seems that he lost a life during a battle in the last five days." The red-eyed man glanced at Illya. She was crying hard."

"You can't be gone, Berserker! Without you, who will care for me?!"

The man started walking over to her. "Come with me, little vessel, and I promise that you will be taken care of."

Illya stopped sobbing and looked up at him, though her eyes were still full of tears. "No! I don't want to!"

A smirk. "You do not have a choice in the matter, Holy Grail." He picked the girl up with both arms, holding her under one. She was kicking and screaming to get free. The man sighed. "It should not have to be a king's duty to haul trash. This Holy Grail had better be worth it, or _he_ will pay."


	20. Interlude: Angra Manyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while for such a short chapter, but my charger is fucking with me. It says my laptop is too powerful now to charge it without a stronger charger. It only charges when the laptop is off now. And going on the Internet EATS through the battery, which has a life of about four hours. On the Internet, it's more like two.

Illya's struggles and pleas for the man to release her did no good. Then she really looked as to where she was being taken. Her captor was taking her to...the Church?

_Why the Church? It's neutral territory. He should have no business there._

The man threw the front door open and walked in. "I have brought the vessel for the Holy Grail, as you've requested."

_I always had a feeling that someone would come for me seeking the Holy Grail. But I always assumed Berserker would protect me._

A man walked from the entryway to the middle of the Church, from the right at the back of the room. It was a man in Church clothes. He had brown hair that reached down to the tops of his shoulders and matching brown eyes. No way! _He_ was the man behind this?!

"Kirei Kotomine?!" Illya gasped. Kirei only acknowledged her with a brief glance before looking straight at her captor again.

"Gilgamesh, take the doll to the room where you receive your mana from."

"Kirei, it is quite bold and careless of your own safety to order a king to do so much," the man, Gilgamesh, said with a threat laced in his voice. "You do realize that I now expect you to pay me dearly for this."

"Don't worry. I already plan to pay you back. But for now, take the vessel to that room."

Gilgamesh growled a threat under his breath before heading for the door Kirei initially came out from. Illya began kicking and struggling in Gilgamesh's hold again. "No! Let me go! Let me go! I don't want this!"

"Behave as a vessel should and keep your mouth shut! Filth such as yourself has no right to be making requests of a king!" Gilgamesh snarled. "Be grateful that I did not kill you. With four Servants left, we do not know for how much longer this Grail War will last. And so, you must be kept alive in order for the Grail to remain fresh."

He turned at the first door to the left at the outside area, enclosed by the Church. He carried Illya down the stairway and turned to his right. He stopped at the open room on the right wall perpendicular to the stairs. He then tossed Illya into the room like a sack of flour.

"Where am I?" Illya asked, he voice shaky with nervousness as she looked around the room she was in. It was filled with dead bodies.

"This is where you will stay until the time has come for the Holy Grail to appear," Gilgamesh answered. He grabbed the handle of the door to the room and slammed it shut. Since it locks from outside of the room, the doll won't be able to get free on her own. The only times this door will open is when either Kirei or himself feeds Illya to keep her alive until the end of the War.

Illya heard footsteps heading away from the door and she slid down into a sitting position, hugging her knees to her chest and starting to cry.

_I hate this._

_I hate this._

_I hate this._

_I hate- -_

A sudden pain filled Illya's body. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

**_Hate, you say?_ **

Illya regained control of her body enough to look around, seeing who it was that spoke. But no one was around her. She was still all alone in that dark room.

_Who...Who are you?_

**_Who am I? Why, I am the one who has the power to relieve you of your pain._ **

_You can stop my pain?_

**_Yes, I can. But not yet. In order for me to free you from your suffering, I need your help._ **

Illya stopped writhing and her top eyelids hung down, covering the top half of her eyes. The irises went blank, as if she was under someone else's control.

_Very well...I will assist you...I will do anything you ask of me..._

**_Good girl...The first thing I need from you is your body._ **

_Take it...If that aids you, then I have no problem with you using it..._

**_Heh, taking over her will was easier than I thought..._ **

The reason it had been so easy was because Illya's despair was at it's peak. She was willing to accept help from anyone at this point, no matter who it may be. She would do anything not to end up like her mother, who was the vessel for the Holy Grail in the last War.

The next time the two spoke, Illya was speaking aloud, and the voice in her head. They spoke in perfect unison.

"The end of everything is almost at hand."

_**The end of everything is almost at hand.** _


	21. Day 10 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this chapter already typed out.

The next morning, the door to Akiko and Lancer's room opened and Rin popped her head through it.

"It's time to wake up, you two."

Akiko yawned as her head rose slightly up from where her face was close to Lancer's left side. "Can't you wait like five more minutes?"

Rin sighed. "I'd love to get back to sleep myself, but we still have to get ready for school today." Akiko gave a string of muted curses before trying to get the covers off.

Rin closed the door for when Akiko changed. Lancer yawned and stretched as he sat up before rubbing one eye. "What's up?"

"School, that's what. And all I got was about four hours of sleep last night," Akiko said as she got out of yesterday's clothes.

"If yer that tired, why not just skip?"

"As tempting as that is, I don't want to miss another day of school and have more homework piling up. At least we get a day off from school tomorrow, so I have that and the weekend to catch up on the sleep." She gave another sigh and left the room just as Lancer started to get changed. He came out minutes later and they joined the other three in the kitchen for breakfast. Taiga and Sakura wouldn't be discharged from the hospital until tomorrow night.

After eating, the group left for school. The snow had melted more, to where patches of grass were visible. The two Servants split off to hide and keep watch from the trees hen the school came into sight. The three had just walked onto the school grounds when suddenly, both Akiko and Rin grabbed Shirou's left arm. Akiko's hands were at his elbow and Rin's hand was on his wrist.

"Ow! What in the world is wrong with both of you?!" Shirou exclaimed, wincing slightly.

"Be quiet! Don't make a scene!" Akiko snapped back, though in a whisper. "This is about Caster's Master!"

Shirou suddenly stopped struggling to get himself free and looked at the slightly taller girl seriously. "What about the Master? Do you know who it is?"

Rin took over. "Not quite, but we have a good idea of who it might be."

Akiko was back to talking to Shirou. "We know Caster's base is Ryuudou Temple. Well, Issei lives at Ryuudou Temple. So, he may be the Master." Issei was among the students who had been discharged from the hospital yesterday.

"Oh, come on! What if it's just a coincidence?!"

"But what if it isn't?" Rin asked him. "What if Caster actually has him under her control?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that it's possible Caster made him into her puppet, unaware of her existence. Think about it. He still supplies her with the mana she needs to stay in this world, and she makes sure he doesn't even remember he's a Master."

"I've already talked to Cu and Saber about whether or not this was possible," Akiko added. "They said it was."

Shirou scratched his head with his other hand. "But still, both of you suspecting Issei just because he lives at Ryuudou Temple? What if it's someone else?"

"Who else would it be?!" Akiko asked.

"I dunno, maybe someone who isn't one of my best friends!"

Rin let out an angry sigh. "I knew you would be stubborn about this, but not _this_ badly! Well, Hashomoto? What should we do now?"

"We'll leave it for now." She let go of Shirou's arm. "But we'll continue our discussion during lunch. The first bell's about to ring and we're starting to get stares from the other students. If we continue this, whispers may be going through the entire school."

Rin reluctantly let go of Shirou's wrist. "Fine. But this isn't over, Emiya!"

During school, some students were still in the hospital and thus were not there for today. Teachers too. But the teachers that were missing were replaced with substitutes. When it was time for lunch, the plan was for the three Masters to meet up in front of the stairs to the fourth floor and talk on the roof. Well, Akiko and Rin showed up,. But not Shirou. Rin was tapping her right foot on the ground impatiently, arms crossed. Akiko was walking back and forth over about three meters, looking up at the clock in the hallway every now and then. Lunch period was already half over.

"God, where _is_ he?!" Akiko grumbled.

Rin sighed. She was at the end of her patience as well. "Keeping us waiting like this...When we find him, he's _so_ dead!"

"Geez, _where_ could he be?!"

"Well, if he's not here, there's only one other place he could be."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shirou was in the student counsel office, eating his lunch at the large table in there. Across from him was Issei, doing the same thing. Shirou was going to make Issei strip, to see if the student counsel president had any Command Seals on him. He couldn't bring himself to humiliate his best friend, though. However, he did see Issei talking to Mr. Kuzuki outside of the room just as Shirou was going to eat with him.

"Hey, Issei?"

"What is it Emiya?"

"How close are you and Mr. Kuzuki?"

Issei wiped his mouth off with a napkin, having finished his lunch. It was a simple bento. Shirou was having a similar bento, though he was still eating his. "Ah, right. I've never told you. Well, Souichirou...Mr. Kuzuki, is like a surrogate big brother for me."

"A big brother?"

"Yes. At school, he seems stiff and unapproachable, but he comes to the temple every day and teaches me other things, things about how life works and how to go through it."

Akiko and Rin were just outside the closed door to the student counsel office. They originally went there to needle Shirou with questions about why he stood them up, but they began eavesdropping on what Issei was saying. The part about Mr. Kuzuki going to Ryuudou Temple every day got their attention. Rin grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open. Then she and Akiko stormed into it.

Issei shot up out of his seat, taking a couple steps back. "Tohsaka and Hashomoto! Why are you two here?!"

"We have a few questions to ask you about this 'big brother' of yours!" Akiko replied, crossing her arms. She and Rin turned to face Issei. "First of all, has anything unusual been happening at the temple, things that have occured since Mr. Kuzuki began visiting it?"

"And why should I answer any of your questions?!" Issei demanded.

Shirou stood up from his chair. "Actually, I want to know as well."

Issei looked at him in surprise. "You too, Emiya?!"

"It shouldn't be hard to tell us," Akiko added.

Issei sighed. "Fine. Nothing strange has happened, though when Mr. Kuzuki came to this city, he began staying at the temple with a woman he introduced as his fiance. Right now, they sleep in a quarter seperate from the others."

"Thanks," Akiko said. "That's all we needed to know."

Akiko held her left hand out, her palm centimeters away from Issei's face. Then Issei's eyelids sagged and his eyes closed. He started to fall forward off his chair, but Akiko grabbed him. She then positioned him so his head was on the table.

Shirou stood up in surprise. "What did you just do to him?!"

"I erased his memory of us having this conversation," Akiko replied. "It wouldn't be good if Issei tells Mr. Kuzuki that we were asking about him."

"Why didn't you use that on me when I saw Lancer and Archer fight?!"

Akiko closed her eyes. "The problem is that I need to be practically face-to-face with the person in order for it to work. And in the end, it would have been pointless anyway. Even a novice mage could easily resist it." She opened her eyes again. "After school, we'll check out Mr. Kuzuki to see if he's a Master. I have a feeling his 'fiance' is Caster."

"And how will we do that?!" Shirou demanded.

Rin gave a mischievous grin and a wink. "I'll just use a Gandr on him. If he's not a Master, he'll just have the sniffles."

Shirou sweatdropped. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better..."

Akiko sighed. "Whatever. Issei will wake up soon." Akiko looked at Shirou. "Tohsaka and I will leave before he sees us. All he remembers is you two eating, not even you two talking about M. Kuzuki."

"Okay, I've got it." A few moments after Akiko and Rin left, Issei rose his head off the table, groaning and holding his forehead.

"Ugh, what happened to me?"

"You just fell asleep while eating!"

"Strange...That's never happened before. Well, I have been tired lately, so perhaps I could see that happening."

After school, the three told the Servants the plan and they all went to an abandoned gas station on the road to the temple and hid in the building. The two Servants hid in the trees. This was the way to the Temple that Mr. Kuzuki takes to get from the school to the temple every day.

"I set up a bounded field so that we can be seen outside but not heard within it," Rin was saying. "A missile could go off in here and no one on the outside would hear it."

Soon after they hid, the three humans saw a figure. It was night with some clouds out, but they didn't cover the moon yet. They couldn't see the facial features of the figure too well, but they could tell it was a man wearing a dark green suit. He had a black umbrella over his head.

"There he is!" Akiko whispered. She turned her head to Rin. "Hit him Tohsaka."

"I know." Rin held out one finger, a small Gandr forming at the tip. It was aimed through the broken glass and at Mr. Kuzuki. The dark ball fired and seemed to nail the teacher in the side. His umbrella went flying from his hand, a small part of it on fire.

"I thought I warned you that you may be attacked tonight."

A woman came out of the trees and stood behind Mr. Kuzuki, facing the gas station. Caster.

Mr. Kuzuki turned his head to the gas station. "It does not matter. We caught our prey. So it was not only Matou, but you three as well. To think; four of my students were Masters."

"Damn, looks like it's time to go to Plan B," Rin growled. Then she glanced at Shirou and Akiko. "Do it." The two nodded.

_'Saber!'_

_'Cu!'_

Both Servants rushed onto the street, out of hiding, and holding their weapons. White mana enveloped their bodies below their heads as they switched to their battle clothes. The three humans came out of hiding, by one of the gas pumps. Akiko glanced at it.

"Since this station is abandoned, the gasoline to the pumps was cut. But there still may be traces of gasoline left in them, so be careful using fire runes around here, Lancer."

"What about Caster?" Rin asked.

"I doubt she'll listen. Besides, I don't care if a gas pump explodes in her face. And we shouldn't worry if one does. Because of this bounded field, people on the outside won't even hear it."

Rin grinned. "If one blew up in Caster's face, that would be _hilarious_!"

Shirou sweatdropped. "...You two have sick mindsets."

Akiko turned her head to glare at him, who was on her right. "Grow a pair, you pussy!"

"Saying to do that doesn't help!" Shirou snapped back.

Caster sighed. "Can we end this little debate so we can get to the fight?"

Rin had her hands on her hips. "You want to fight? You do realize you're outnumbered, in both mages and Servants."

"Yeah, an' yer done fer if yer exposed Master dies!" Lancer said with a lust for fighting. He rushed at Souichirou. Saber rushed over in front of three humans to protect them.

But just as he swung his spear sideways at the man, he caught it in between his knee and elbow, holding it with shocking strength. Not even Lancer could wrench it free. Caster smirked at Lancer.

"Unlike ordinary Masters, mine does not need to have a Servant protecting him at all times. I assure you, he's very capable of taking down other Servants."

"And you're wrong about one thing. Taking me out will not cause Caster to vanish!" Souichirou snarled at the demigod. He punched Lancer back, making him let go of his lance. "That's because she does not feed off of my mana. Instead, she does from the mana in Ryuudou Temple."

The man threw Gae Bolg to the side and rushed at Lancer, right hand drawn back to grab. The arm shot out at Lancer's neck. The knight took at step back. But then it felt like a wave of mana came at his neck and the next thing he knew, his body was pulled to Souichirou and the man's hand was on his neck, squeezing hard. Lancer was left struggling for air. If nothing was done, his neck would be broken.

1\. Try to save him in time.

2\. Use a Command Seal

**Chose 1.**

Akiko rushed forward. All she thought about was saving her Servant right now.

"Saber! I need your help!"

Saber was able to guess what Akiko's intentions were and she broke into a full sprint right at Akiko's left side, ready to swing her sword at Mr. Kuzuki's arm.

"Master!" Caster cried out. Souichirou glanced briefly at the two coming at him before the hand around Lancer's neck tightened and a crack resounded. Lancer's body went limp and the man threw him at the two girls. His body hit Akiko, throwing her down. Caster was helping Souichirou deal with Saber, and Rin and Shirou, who had joined in.

Akiko positioned herself and Lancer so she was on her knees on the ground and cradling the top half of Lancer's body in her lap. Because of his Battle Continuation, he was still alive. However, the spinal cord in his neck was completely crushed, making him unable to move anything other than his head. He was still trying to breath, as his brain was unable to signal his lungs to work.

Tears were falling from Akiko's eyes, knowing she was helpless to save Lancer. Since he was unable to cough, the blood that filled his crushed throat was choking him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Without air from his lungs, he wouldn't be able to make a single noise. He wanted to tell Akiko that he was sorry for leaving her and that he will always love her. Instead, his eyes began to close and blue mana began to fly up, his body fading into the substance.

"No! Don't leave me!" Akiko cried, more tears than before hitting Lancer's now-translucent skin. When he faded completely, Akiko wanted to get revenge for his death and looked up, fire blazing in her eyes. But Caster and Mr. Kuzuki were gone. Rin looked back at the teen, seeing what Akiko wanted to do.

"They got away."

Shirou also looked back at Akiko. "First Archer, and now Lancer. We seem to be losing Servants going after Caster." He glanced at Saber. "I can't lose you too."

Akiko growled as she stood up. "Saber won't die, 'cause I'll kill Mr. Kuzuki before that happens!"

**Bad End.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chose 2.**

Akiko bit her lower lip. Knowing Mr. Kuzuki, the teacher would crush Lancer's throat by the time she or the other three tried to help the knight. There was only one other way to save him in time.

"Come to me, Lancer!"

The symbol on the left on the Command Seals faded as it was used up. Lancer instantly vanished from Mr. Kuzuki's grip, the teacher's hand closing all the way. In the next instant, a dome of white light appeared next to Akiko. When the light faded, Lancer was in its place, coughing as he took air in his lungs. Caster growled.

"You all are annoying! At this rate, I won't be able to use Rule Breaker on either Servant! Fine. It looks like I need them restrained." She snapped her fingers. At the same time, a figure came leaping out of the trees. It landed on all fours, like a cat.

"Rider!" Rin growled, still wanting to tear the woman up for her killing Archer. Souichirou glanced at Rider without any surprise.

"Ya know 'bout Rider?!" Lancer exclaimed to Souichirou.

Caster grinned darkly. "Of course he does!" She pulled out a zig-zagged dagger from her cloak. "Rule Breaker is able to nullify all contracts. He knows I used it on Rider to make her mine."

"So _that's_ why she did not disappear when Shinji died!"

Caster continued to grin as she glanced at Rider. "Restrain them so I can use Rule Breaker on the two Servants. If you can't, you have my permission to kill them."

"Very well," Rider replied as both daggers materialized in both hands.

"Wait, Rider! I'll take ya on. Everyone else will handle Caster!"

Caster laughed. "Dividing your forces?! I admire your boldness! Very well. You two can fight just each other."

"Let's do this in the trees," Lancer said. If Rider was in fact Medusa, then her Mystic Eyes will put everyone else i danger. So he'll fight her where her exposed eyes can't put the others in danger.

"I'll back you up!" Akiko exclaimed.

"I already expected that."

"One more joining the fight should not pose a problem for me," Rider said. She turned to the trees. Let's go."

She took a massive leap and disappeared into them. Lancer glanced at Akiko. "Remember to stay away from the fightin' if she uses Mystic Eyes. Ya can still support me, but leave the actual fightin' to me. I may be the only one able to fully face 'em."

"I know," Akiko replied. "Let's finish this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, if Akiko dies it is considered a Dead End. If just Lancer dies, it is a Bad End.


	22. Day 10 III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on the other six chapters. This story will be 28 chapters long. The interlude for everyone else vs. Souichirou and Caster wasn't long enough to be its own chapter.

Lancer and Akiko were in the middle of the trees at the side of the road, facing Rider. The light had grown dimmer as the clouds were beginning to cover the moon.

Rider grinned evilly. "It does not matter if you seperate me from Caster, you still will not be able to beat me!"

Lancer got his spear at the ready. "We'll see 'bout that!"

He began stabbing at her as quickly as he could, but she dodged every strike effortlessly. In a space between attacks, she threw out one chain connected to a dagger in order to snare him. Lancer jumped back to avoid it and Rider's visor was fixed on him. "You are too free to move as you please. I will have to do something about that."

Rider hopped around, turning her hair into chains. The chains wrapped themselves in a web around the trunks, enclosing the area. When she was done, the chains detached themselves from the woman, the thick strands joining the rest and looking no shorter. Lancer looked around. "Even if I can't run, I'll still kick yer ass!"

To shown this, the ground below him shattered as he took off at blinding speeds. He reappeared in front of Rider, kicking her in the chest and sending her back. As she flew back, three strand of her hair turned into chains and wrapped themselves around the tree branch she passed under. She used them to swing herself up onto the branch. The chains turned back into hair and the thick strands retracted to join the others. "I won't allow you to win that easily."

"No, I'll win like this!" Lancer changed his stance to get ready for his Noble Phantasm. Rider jumped down from the tree branch. Lancer was just about to call out Gae Bolg when Rider's face was suddenly in his. She grabbed his right hand, stopping his Noble Phantasm, and threw him into the net of chains. When his body hit it, the chains trembled and wrapped themselves around the man like a bunch of snakes. However much Lancer struggled, he couldn't get free. Rider chuckled.

"It's useless to struggle against these chains. Now, this would be a good chance for me to end your life, but if possible I am to keep you alive for Caster to use Rule Breaker on you."

Lancer grinned. As he had hoped for, Akiko was to stay out of this so Rider would forget he hadn't challenged her alone. "Do it now, Akiko!"

Akiko threw two balls of fire at the sides of Lancer, cutting the chains and freeing him. Rider hissed and looked back. "Darn it! I forgot about his Master!"

"Ya might wanna keep payin' attention to me!"

Rider turned her head around and held up her daggers in time to block a stab at her head from Gae Bolg as Lancer jumped at her. He landed behind the Servant, in front of Akiko. The two began destroying all of the other chains, them turning back into locks of light purple hair.

Rider hissed and the woman turned around to face Lancer. She reached up to her face with her left hand, the palm over the magenta visor. "Lancer, I believe it is high time that you die." Her fingers curled around the edges. With a single yank, she ripped the visor away from her eyes. Her fingers let go of the visor. As it fell, it began to break up into small flecks of violet mana. It vanished completely before it even hit the ground. They were without Breaker Gorgon now.

Rider's naked eyes were now locked onto the Master and Servant. They didn't even look like real eyeballs. Instead, they looked like two crystals. The irises were light pink, as if they were comprised of clay. The pupils didn't look normal. They were just black squares resting in the center of each iris. It seemed they were more like artwork instead of eyes.

The air around the three got heavy as soon as Rider's eyes were revealed. Time itself seemed frozen around them. Akiko's eyes were fixed on Rider's. She thought Lancer himself had nice-looking eyes, but it seemed that Rider's eyes got her attention more. However, she soon found out that she couldn't physically turn her head away or avert her eyes. Akiko's limbs felt like stones now. Her blood felt solidified, restricting her movements.

Lancer grit his teeth as he moved. It was slow, but it was better than Akiko's attempts at the same thing. He was still adjusting to the mystic eyes. It was slower than he would have liked, but it still had to be faster than it took any other Servant to adjust. "Hey...How are ya holdin' up, Akiko?"

Akiko spoke, but her eyes didn't move to the side to look at Lancer. They were still entranced by Rider's. "I...I can't move..."

"Yeah, that's 'bout what I figured."

Even though Lancer told the others he could handle Rider, he was beginning to question it himself. Medusa was basically a snake that had taken human form. Lancer was a master at hunting beasts, so he figured he would be able to handle even an oversized snake, whether or not it had mystic eyes. After all, the hostility held in them couldn't be any different from other animals. But actually facing the mystic eyes was affecting him more than he had originally thought they would have.

Darkness was passing over the clearing as the clouds covered the moon, making it hard to see. But it wasn't a problem for Medusa. Because of her blindfold, she was used to the dark. Instead of sight, she relied on smell to get around.

While Lancer could move his body like he was in quick sand, it was better than what Akiko could do. She still couldn't move. All Akiko could manage to do was to raise her right arm. By concentrating her mana, Akiko was able to create a glowing ball of white light. It floated up from her hand, lighting up the entire clearing, this should help Lancer see Medusa.

Lancer stabbed at Medusa with Gae Bolg. But it was slow and the woman easily knocked it away with her knives. Then she struck at Lancer with one dagger, aimed for his heart, where the spiritual core is. He slapped it to the side with his right hand and it dug deep into the area to his right of his left armpit, the fur along the edge of his shoulder plate being dyed red. Medusa was confused. Because of her eyes, he was semi-petrified. Why was he able to hit her hand far enough to the side for her strike not to be fatal. Then she saw it. The layer of sweat on Lancer's face. The man was panting, as if he had just finished an intense workout. He had forced his arm to move as fast as it could while being under the influence of her mystic eyes. And doing that clearly took a lot out of him.

Lancer kicked her back and traced something on his body. When he was done, several glowing runes covered him. Medusa pulled her right dagger back to strike.

"That won't help you!" she shouted as she sprang at the warrior, swinging the dagger forward.

Lancer smirked. "Oh? It won't, will it?" He sidestepped out of the path of the dagger and grabbed Medusa's arm. "I'd say they're helpin' just fine." He launched a kick at her. The snake jumped straight up over it. She held both daggers in an X and was about to slash the man. Lancer had summoned Gae Bolg back into his right hand and blocked them. The two broke apart before coming at each other. Medusa was trying to ensnare him in her chains and he was knocking each away. Then the chains, which had wrapped themselves around the spear while Lancer was hitting each away, tightened and had a hold on Gae Bolg. Then the woman yanked the chains, ripping Gae Bolg away from the knight.

Medusa jumped up and came straight down at Lancer, right dagger primed to stab. It was aimed at his head. He hurridly put out his right hand so the knife would stab it instead. This caused the dagger to strike over his head. But Medusa knocked him down onto the ground on his back, plunging the dagger deep into the earth, it still impaling Lancer's hand. It ended up being pinned over the man's head, keeping him from moving from that spot. Lancer tried to wrench it out with his other hand, but the blade was buried so deep it was hard to wrestle it out.

A ball of fire knocked Medusa away as she was going to finish Lancer off. Akiko was panting hard from the effort it took her. Medusa hissed as she got up and came at Akiko. The rider was also passing the light. Akiko could blow it up to startle the snake. But that would mean no light for Lancer to see her.

1\. Blow up the light

2\. Don't blow up the light

**Chose 1.**

Akiko forced the mana in the light to compress even more until it exploded. Medusa rolled to her left, hissing and clutching her temporarily-blinded eyes. Akiko ran to the right. Even though she couldn't see as well now, she remembers where she saw Lancer. She went down onto her knees and began helping the man pull out the dagger in his hand.

Akiko fell back when it was freed, the dagger flying from her hands. The glove on Lancer's right hand was wet with blood. When he stood up, the liquid dripped rapidly from his fingers like water from a sink that wasn't shut off entirely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chose 2.**

Akiko couldn't blow it up. After all, without it, how would Lancer be able to see Medusa? She decided against blowing it up. Even if she couldn't move, Lancer would still protect her.

...Except he couldn't help her right now. He was still struggling to free his hand. Akiko couldn't do anything to defend herself as the dagger sunk into her chest up to the hilt. It was strange. There should have been more pain, but Medusa's mystic eyes seemed to dull most of it.

She was faintly aware of the blood running down her front as Medusa ripped the dagger free and Lancer screaming her name before everything around her faded out and turned black.

**Dead End.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Continued 1.**

Even though Lancer was good at seeing in the dark, it was only slightly more than humans. So he used the Kenaz rune to improve his eyesight in the dark, and hopefully be able to see Medusa clearly. The snake got up, spitting curses. Not only had this Master taken her by surprise, but now the Servant was free!

She rose one dagger up and Lancer tensed, bringing Gae Bolg back into his left hand and taking a defensive stance. Then Medusa turned the blade around and plunged it into her left hand, blood flowing freely. The blood created a large magic circle in front of the Gorgon, an eye in the center.

"It is time to kill you," she hissed at Lancer. A white light came from the circle. When it faded, the circle and Medusa were gone. Another white light was shining from the sky. Medusa was on the back of the winged horse, Pegasus. She stroked the side of its neck. "I require you to aid me in killing this opponent, old friend." Pegasus neighed and Medusa grabbed seemingly nothing in front of her. Then golden reigns appeared from Pegasus' mouth and in Medusa's hands.

"Oh, shit! A big attack's comin'!" Lancer spat. He began quickly drawing runes into the ground.

Medusa snapped the reigns down and Pegasus became a white comet coming for Lancer. "Bellerophon!"

At the same time, Lancer also finished. By using every rune he had, he should be able to hold off even Bellerophon. The attack collided with a transparent dome around Lancer and Akiko. Lancer grit his teeth as he tried to make the runes withstand the Noble Phantasm. Magical energy was smashed and Lancer went flying back as the shield broke. Akiko caught him, but his weight knocked her down too.

At least it succeeded in stopping the Noble Phantasm. Medusa was sent flying back, her no longer on Pegasus. The two sat up, groaning. They were both exhausted now. They both got their weapons at the ready and came at one another. Now it would be all down to fighting skill.

The two spent about half a minute exchanging blows. Lancer would strike with Gae Bolg and Medusa would block. Then he would elbow her back. Then she would attack him with both daggers, swinging both down. and he would hold his lance up horizontally, blocking them.

"Just...die already!" Lancer growled.

"For Sakura's sake...I won't!" she snarled back.

Then the two attacked each other at the same time. Lancer was thrusting his spear at Medusa's chest and the snake was swinging both daggers down at the demigod. A spurt of blood and, "I win..."

Gae Bolg was going all the way through Medusa's chest. Lancer had his left arm up over his head, the armor over it taking the blow from the daggers. Medusa coughed, blood flying from her mouth to splatter on Lancer's face.

"What...will happen...to...Sakura...if I...cannot...protect...her..?"

"Don't forget that you aren't the only one lookin' out fer her. We all are."

Medusa smiled as purple mana drifted off her body. "Heh...I...completely...forgot...about...all...of...you...Make...sure...to...keep...her...safe..." Those were the last words Medusa spoke as she completely faded.

"Hey, I can move again!" Akiko exclaimed. Lancer turned his head toward her. The runes on his body stopped glowing.

"Yeah, it's nice not havin' to deal with her mystic eyes. We should go help Saber an' the others deal with Caster." He took a few steps then collapsed onto one knee. "Ugh..!"

Akiko rushed over to him. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt somewhere else?!"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just used almost all of my mana on the runes fer both resisting the mystic eyes an' stoppin' Bellerophon."

"In that case, you need to rest!"

"I can keep goin'! I'm not gonna be the one slowin' us both down!"

"Don't push yourself!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Interlude**

Caster chuckled. "It seems that Archer will not be the only Servant from your alliance that Rider finishes off."

Saber held her invisible sword up. "Lancer will not fall so easily."

"You seem to have confidence in a Servant who is also one you must kill in this War."

"That may be so later but for now, we are allies and not enemies."

Caster flew up. "How adorable. But you two won't be allies if I pierce either one of you with Rule Breaker." The witch materialized her staff in one hand and six magic circles formed a hexagon around her cloaked frame. The bottom of her cloak fanned out like a pair of bat wings, a rainbow pattern forming on them. The circles rearranged themselves so that two were in front of each "wing, one was in front of her chest, and the last was in front of her feet. She thrust her staff out and all six magic circles fired together. The two humans and the Servant jumped to the sides as the beams hit the ground, creating a large explosion.

Shirou held both hands out to his sides. "Trace on!"

Kanshou and Bakuya had just formed when Souichirou came at the boy. He threw punches, which Shirou blocked with his swords. However, they began to crack.

"Shirou!" Rin exclaimed.

"You might want to be paying more attention to me, little girl."

Rin's face went cold as all the blood left it. Caster floated gently down, still levitating a little over the ground. She was right behind Rin. Caster raised her staff and all six magic circles pointed at the girl.

"Right back at you!"

Caster shot up as Saber came at her from the side, swinging her weapon. Caster shot out rapid amounts of mana beams. Saber grabbed Rin, running and jumping to avoid them all.

Kanshou broke in Shirou's hand and a punch to his gut by Souichirou sent him flying back, blood coming out of his mouth. Shirou struggled to his feet.

 _'He's going after my swords...It's all over for me if he destroys all the ones I can create..!'_ Souichirou rushed at the teen, swinging his right fist. Shirou tried to block with Bakuya. The blade shattered and Souichirou punched him into the ground with his other fist.

As Saber was running all around for her life with Rin, the human girl threw a light blue gem at Caster. The light that came from it blinded the witch and made her stop her assault. Saber set Rin down and faced Caster. She thrust her sword out and a shot of air came at the enemy Servant. Caster didn't see it fast enough to dodge entirely and it sliced her left shoulder deeply, blood falling freely onto the ground.

Saber turned to her right just in time to block Souichirou's punch, though the power in it knocked her down. Caster saw this as her chance to use Rule Breaker on Saber. She had flown down to the knight, getting the odd-shaped dagger out and about to plunge it into Saber's chest.

"I won't let you!" Shirou screamed as he dashed past Souichirou, projecting Kanshou and Bakuya again. He used the flat of both to stop the tip of Rule Breaker. Caster growled as Saber rolled away.

"Annoying brat..!" A punch to the side of Shirou's head sent him hitting the road hard. Caster tucked Rule Breaker back into her cloak. "Thank you, Master."

"It was partially my fault for allowing him to get past me and stopping you," he replied.

"Man, you are getting irritating!" Rin hissed. The man walked over to Shirou, fists clenched and ready to kill the boy. But then she noticed something else, something that neither Souichirou nor Caster saw. "Get ready, Saber!" Rin said something and light from one of her gems near the teacher flashed, blinding him. It still had mana left in it. In that same moment, Saber rushed at him, stabbing her invisible sword into his chest, blood splattering.

"Mas...ter..."

Souichirou's body fell to the ground. Caster was staring, mouth gaping at the scene. "You...killed him..."

Souichirou had been her Master after she killed her original one, Atrum Galliasta. However, over time, she had begun to love the man. And now he was dead, taken from her by someone who just wanted him out of the way.

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU KILLED SOUICHIROU!" Caster shrieked. She flew at Saber, too angry to think straight. Saber simply turned around and plunged her already-bloody blade into Caster's chest.

Saber ripped the blade out and Caster staggered back a couple of steps, already starting to fade. "I'm...sorry...Souichirou...it...looks...like...I...was...unable...to...avenge...you..." The witch then vanished completely.

**Interlude out**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akiko was having to help Lancer walk. The man was too weak to support his own weight. The two left the trees to see how the other three were doing in their fight. When they got there, it was already over.

"Ya guys finish off Caster?" Lancer asked.

Shirou turned to him. "Yeah, it's over. How about Rider?"

"I took her life," Lancer replied. "Though it wasn't easy. Cost me almost all of my mana." He glanced at Souichirou's body. "An' I see ya'll took care of the Master."

Shirou looked down. "Yeah...we did..."

Lancer sighed and took himself off Akiko. His legs were unsteady as he walked the few steps to the teacher. He traced the Ansuz rune on Souichirou's body. The symbol burst into flames and the fire began to devour the body.

"Why did you do that?!" Shirou demanded.

"If people spot his dead body, fingers will start pointin' as to who did it. This is just to avoid that hassle."

Akiko rushed over and helped to hold him up as he started to fall down. "As low as you are on mana, you should have had Rin or myself cast the fire."

Lancer shook his head. "That wouldn't be good enough. Y'see, Ansuz burns away the ashes too."

Rin crossed her arms. "You seem to know a lot about murder."

Lancer chuckled. "Nah, just somethin' Scathach taught me."

"Scathach's teachings aside, it looks like a mana transfer will deal with your lack of magical power," Saber said.

Shirou cocked his head. "A mana transfer? How do you perform one?"

Everyone else just stared at him. "You didn't tell him how one is performed?!" Akiko yelled at Rin.

"Is there something about it I should know?" Shirou asked.

Rin blushed madly. "Let's just say it involves something Ms. Fujimura wouldn't agree with. I'll tell you more later. Let's just get back to your place."

Back at the house, the two Servants reverted back to modern clothes. Rin spoke first.

"I learned from my familiar that Berserker has been killed and Illya was kidnapped."

"Do you know who did it?" Shirou demanded.

Rin shook her head. "Not really. All I know was that it was a man with blonde hair. I also think he may be a demigod, since his eyes looked just like Lancer's. I believe he may have been a Servant. After all, he was able to take down another."

"A Servant?!" Akiko exclaimed. "But that would put the total to eight!"

"We should ask Kirei tomorrow if he knows anything," Shirou said.

Akiko sighed heavily. "He's shady and I don't like him, but you're right. As Overseer, he's bound to know something about this eighth Servant." She got up. "Emiya, I'm going to use your bath right now instead of after dinner, like I do every night. My joints are killing me."

"Fine, but don't take too long. I'll be going in after you're done."

In the bath, the warm water was making Akiko want to drift off to sleep. But she manage to resist the urge. The door opened and Akiko spun around, covering herself.

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A GOOD REASON FOR BARGING IN!"

"Whoa, It's just me!"

Akiko looked up. It was just Lancer. He had all of his modern clothes off and in a pile next to Akiko's. In one arm was a towel. "Cu? Don't scare me like that again. And why are you in here anyway? And for God's sake, wrap that towel around your waist!"

"I'm here fer a mana transfer."

"Oh yeah. The news about Illya and Berserker made me forget. But why can't you wait until we're in the futon?"

Lancer scratched the back of his head. "'I was gonna, but the thought of us doin' it created this problem."

Akiko glanced at the "problem" between his legs. She sighed. "Fine. If you really can't wait, come in here and I'll take care of that 'issue' of yours."

Lancer grinned and threw his towel to the side before joining Akiko in the bath.

Lancer had his arms wrapped around Akiko's waist and Akiko wrapped her arm around to the back of Lancer's neck. They pulled each other in for a deep kiss. Lancer unwrapped one arm from around Akiko's waist while still kissing her to grasp one of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as his thumb began playing with the nipple.

Her hands began raking at his back, the water on them making them slide easier on the skin. Then her hand brushed against the two scars, one on the side of his chest and the other on the side of his abdomen. Even though his injuries from Ultimate Swallow Reversal were magically healed, it wasn't done quick enough to prevent scarring. But she didn't care. Lancer was still himself.

"Cu..." she moaned as the warrior's grip on her breast grew firmer. Lancer took this chance to insert his tongue into Akiko's mouth. Their tongues danced around each other. Lancer grabbed her other breast with his other hand and her hands moved up to grip and tug his hair. She dug her fingers all the way to his scalp and it was his turn to moan.

Akiko's hips pressed against his lower body, against his cock, which was throbbing painfully. "Fuck me, Cu..." she whispered into his ear.

"As you wish, Master." She reached down into the water, grabbing the base of his shaft, and guided the tip to her entrance. It was pressing hard against it. "Ready fer this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He thrust inside her and Akiko started to scream with pleasure. Lancer quickly pressed his lips to hers so she wouldn't let anyone else in the house know what was happening in the bathtub. Her hands held onto the back of his head to make him kiss her deeper. His hands were gripping her hips hard as he pounded into her. He was afraid, with how pale she was, bruises would show.

But he forgot that worry quickly. As he thrusted into her, he trailed kisses down her jawline and her neck. Akiko was biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as she struggled to keep herself from crying out as he kept hitting that spot inside her that made her see stars. Lancer found the sensitive spot on her neck, almost at the bottom of it and bit down and sucked the area, bruising it and marking her as his.

Akiko buried her face into his right shoulder to muffle her screams as she climaxed. Lancer had to do the same as he went over the edge less than a second later. Both were exhausted, resting their heads on one another's shoulders. A minute later, Akiko spoke up.

"Y'know, it's funny. I came in here to clean myself and I just allowed you to undo that."

"Heh, we should clean ya up, then."

"What do we tell Shirou about why it took so long for me to bathe?"

"Just leave that to me..."

Later, Akiko came into the kitchen with Lancer.

"About time you finished! What took you so long?!" Shirou demanded.

Lancer gave that jackass grin of his. "Sorry. Y'see, Akiko was just doin' a mana transfer with me."

"IN MY BATH?!" Shirou shouted. Rin had told him what a mana transfer involves. "Great! Now I'll be bathing in the same place you fucked your Master! You do realize the bath isn't owned by either of you, right?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mana transfer is not on the Fanfiction one.


	23. Day 11 I

_A ring of blue was in the sky. Everything was on fire. The person Lancer was seeing these memories from was running. Running ahead of the person was a man, Akiko's father. Which meant this was Akiko's memory. Holding her hand and her hand as she ran was a woman Lancer assumed was Akiko's mother. She had platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes._

_A building near the family groaned. It broke apart with a loud snap and the wall fell towards the family. Thinking quickly, Akiko's mother tossed her daughter ahead of where the wall would land._

_Akiko groaned as she got up. The ground was hot and the air made it hard for her to breathe. "Akiko!"_

_Akiko turned around and her eyes widened. The flaming wall was pinning down her parents. "Help us!"_

_For a second, Akiko didn't move. She tried to, but her body wouldn't let her. If she helped her parents using magic, they would go back to seeing her as a tool. On the other hand, they did provide her with the care she needed._

_She panicked and spun around, running far away, and ignoring the screams of her parents. This was why she wanted to use the Holy Grail to bring them back. To undo what she did and apologize to them._

Lancer woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He was in the futon. It was the next morning. The one shaking him was Akiko.

"It's time to wake up, Cu. You weren't waking up. Were you having some sort of dream about me?" She knew that normally, Servant don't dream except about their Masters.

Lancer sat up. "Yeah. About what happened to you 10 years ago."

Akiko quietly moved her hands away from his shoulder. "...So you know the whole story now."

"Yeah..." He hugged her tight. "It's not yer fault."

"How?! I left them to die!"

"You were young an' most likely scared of the fire itself. You only did what you had to in order to survive that. If ya'd helped yer parents, ya might've died with 'em."

"Thanks, Cu." Even though Lancer tried to cheer her up, she still deeply regrets what she did that day. But she wouldn't tell him that. He had a feeling that she wasn't over it either. If that was all it took, she would have been over it years ago. But he didn't know what else he could say to make her feel any better about it.

The door to the hallway opened and Rin's head peered through it. "We're having breakfast and then going to the Church." Then he saw Lancer hugging Akiko. "Did something happen?"

"Nope, we're fine," Lancer replied.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

They joined Shirou and Saber in the kitchen to eat. Then the group left for the Church in New City.

"Do ya really think this Kirei person will know anythin'?" Lancer asked.

"As Overseer of this Grail War, he has to. After all, if even he doesn't know, who else would?" Akiko told him.

"Good point."

They went up the street on the hill to the Church. When they entered the building, they saw a man facing the crucifix on the wall at the front of the wall. He had brown hair that was slightly shorter then Lancer's and wearing Church robes.

"Kirei?" Rin spoke up. Kirei turned around.

"Ah, how nice to see you Rin. But why have you brought Servants? You and Akiko should already be aware of the rules in here."

"We just wanted to talk to you about something." Shirou told him. "Yesterday, the Master Illyasveil von Einzbern was kidnapped. We think it may have been by an eighth Servant. We wanted to see if you know anything about it that may be helpful."

Kirei grinned. "Another Servant? Do you mean this one?" He snapped his fingers and the door to the right of him opened. A man walked through it. He was the one Rin described, the one who kidnapped Illya.

Saber materialized her battle armor and got her sword at the ready. "Archer!"

"Archer?!" the other four in the group exclaimed.

"He isn't from this War," Saber explained. "He's from the last one."

"In that case, he should've long since vanished!" Lancer pointed out.

"You are wrong, mongrel," he said. "During the end of the last War, the Grail's contents spilled over me and gave me the ability to remain in this era."

Lancer materialized his armor and spear. "Great, so now we have an eighth Servant to worry 'bout."

The man stood halfway in between the group and Kirei. "Rejoice, mongrels! You are in the presence of me, the mighty King of Heroes, Gilgamesh!"

Akiko cocked her head. "Gilgamesh? I don't recall even hearing your name mentioned before." Lancer broke out laughing, one hand over his abdomen and the other pointing at the Servant. Gilgamesh glared at her.

"For your ignorance, you can die cur!"

Lancer pointed his spear at the king. "In order to get to her, ya'd hafta get through me!"

Several golden portal appeared and weapons stuck out, all pointed at the spearman. "Be careful what you wish for."

Kirei began going through the door Gilgamesh came from. "I will check on the vessel. Gilgamesh. I trust you can handle the others?"

Akiko broke out into a run after him. "Wait, you traitor! Where is Illya?!"

Some of the weapons from the portals fired out at her. "Who gave you permission to ignore me?!" Gilgamesh hissed.

Lancer broke into a sprint and appeared at her side fast enough to knock them all away with Gae Bolg. "She doesn't need anyone's permission to ignore a bastard like you!"

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "I'll make you rue those words, dog!"

" _What_ did you just call me?!"

Saber swung her sword at the king, making him jump back. "Ignore him, Lancer! Kirei is getting away!"

"Let's go!" Akiko exclaimed. She had to grab Lancer's arm and pull him. The man still wanted to teach Gilgamesh a lesson for calling him a dog. Akiko and Lancer caught up to Kirei in the outside courtyard.

"Found you, you slimy worm!" Akiko growled.

Lancer glanced at her. "That was weak. You can do better."

"I know I can, but I'm too angry at him to come up with better insults on the spot."

Kirei chuckled. "It seems those past 10 years using you were only a waste of time now."

"You were using me?!"

"I knew I could use your guilt of what happened 10 years ago to get you to give me the Holy Grail. The only reason I had trained you for the War was to increase my own chances of getting the Grail."

"T-Then that attention you gave me..?"

"Just a part of my plan."

Akiko tried to hold in her tears. So he was using her like a tool, just like her parents.

Lancer's voice brought her back to reality. "Akiko! Who cares what this bastard thinks of you! All that matters is what you think of yourself!"

"Heroic Spirit Cu Chulainn," Kirei said. "I honestly thought of you as more of a person who just does whatever he wants, regardless of the feelings of others. But it appears to me that you are nothing more than a softie."

Akiko slowly stood up. "Kirei...insulting me is one thing, but I won't have you talking about Cu like that!" She thrust her hand out. "Cu! You are free to do whatever you want to him!"

Lancer smirked. "Now that the kinda order I like to hear!" He got Gae Bolg ready. "Let's do this, Priest!"

Kirei's hands went into fists. He was holding a red handle of a sword in between each knuckle, three in each hand. "Be careful of what you ask for." Blades grew from each handle. Black Keys.

He broke into a sprint for Lancer, thrusting a set of three Black Keys at the spearman. Lancer was surprised. How could an ordinary human move that fast?! The knight blocked the set with Gae Bolg and that's when the other set came at his face. He grabbed Kirei's wrist in time, but one blade broke the skin on Lancer's left cheek. He tried to kick Kirei back, but the priest flipped back over the leg. As he was in the air, he threw one fist of blades, three of them, at the other man. Lancer blocked all of them, but they were only a distraction. As soon as Kirei landed, he went for the Servant again. The now-empty fist collided with Lancer's abdomen and sent the warrior flying back into a wall, creating a crater in it as his back hit it.

"Cu!" Akiko exclaimed. The man was coughing as he tried to regain the air knocked out of him. So the Master went at the priest instead. Most of the punches he threw at her she blocked. After all, he was the one who taught her how to block punches that were as strong as his. Just in case she ran into someone who excelled at martial arts in the Grail War. She threw a punch with her left hand at Kirei's face. He grabbed it. At that same moment, she threw a roundhouse to his neck. He blocked it with his other hand. She smirked and threw a punch with her right hand at Kirei's chest. His eyes widened and he kicked her down with his right foot. She rolled to the right just as his fist came down at her head, it cracking the floor. As soon as she got to her feet, however, Kirei's fist was coming for her chest. She crossed her arms in front of her body to block to blow, but it still sent her through a pillar. She growled as she got up, Lancer doing the same. She figured there was only one way to end this.

1\. Use a Command Seal.

2\. Attack Kirei head-on.

**Chose 1.**

By using her last Command Seal, she would no longer be Lancer's Master. But even without them, she had no doubt that he would still obey her. But she would need to perform mana transfers with him until the War's end. She glanced at Lancer and he seemed to know what she was telling him. He got his spear ready to strike. Akiko's last Command Seal began glowing as she activated it.

"By my Command Seal, Lancer, teleport behind Kirei Kotomine!"

Lancer vanished and appeared behind Kirei in a dome of white light. Kirei looked back in panic. "I forgot she could use Command Seals to make you move somewhere where you could kill me!"

"Right! An' that forgetfulness is yer downfall!"

The spear stabbed forward and blood splattered onto the ground.

"...Wha..?" both Kirei and Lancer muttered. Entering through Lancer's back and going out Kirei's chest was a black spike. Lancer dropped his spear. It hit the ground with a metallic clang. Behind them was Illya. Except she didn't look quite the same. Her red eyes were blank.

"Oops," she said. But she didn't sound regretful at all. "I meant to pay Kirei back, but that Servant got in the way."

A web of black lines covered their chests. The lines thickened until both were covered by the darkness. Then the shapes of both were drawn in the spike.

"What are you doing?!" Akiko exclaimed.

The little girl giggled. It was hollow and sounded creepy. "Anything the shadow touches is absorbed. Sorry, but it looks like since your Servant was stabbed, he was absorbed too. And if you get in my way, you'll meet the same end as him."

As much as Akiko hated to admit it, Illya was right. It wouldn't do any good if she also died. Illya giggled.

"That's a good girl. You'll live longer if you just stay away from me."

**Bad End.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chose 2.**

The two went at Kirei at the same time. Even if one of them was blocked, he shouldn't be able to block the other.

Kirei replaced the set of Black Keys he threw at Lancer. "Very well. If both of you wish to die, then come!"

Blood hit the ground and both the Master and Servant stopped. Going through Kirei's chest was a black spike.

"Even if you contain a fragment, I won't forgive you for trying to capture me."

At the other end of the spike was Illya. But she didn't seem the same as before. Her eyes were blank, empty. The spike seemed to be coming out of the ground. The base was near Illya, like she was controlling it.

"Y-Your...Ang- -" He didn't get to finish. He was covered in a web of black lines that came from the spike. They thickened, covering his body, and the black figure that was left was absorbed into the spike. The spike returned to where it came from. All that was left was a spot of black on the floor, but even that vanished.

"What did you just do?!" Akiko exclaimed. Illya giggled. It was hollow like her eyes.

"I merely used a shadow to absorb him."

"A shadow...I'm guessin' it was that black thing?" Lancer said.

Illya giggled again. "Anything touched by the shadow is absorbed."

"An' since yer tellin' us, you feel confident in yer power."

"That's right. Neither of you stand a chance against me." A loud crash echoed throughout the courtyard. "Oh right. I almost forgot about everyone else. Well, I have an announcement to make. I'm going to break up that fight in there. I also want both of you to hear what I have to say, so you should join the others."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Interlude**

Saber was facing Gilgamesh. Shirou and Rin had backed off. It was clear that the aura radiating from this Servant meant he was too strong for either of them as they are now. Several golden portals surrounded Gilgamesh. These were his Gates of Babylon, a Noble Phantasm of his containing other Noble Phantasms.

"It looks like we get to pick up where we last left off," Gilgamesh said. "I recall our fight being left unfinished because of a mongrel." A sword shot out and Saber blocked it. At the same time, an ax shot out and sliced her upper left arm. "As I said before, this will keep happening until you agree to be mine."

"Are you still going on about that?!" Saber shouted. Rin, who was hiding with Shirou behind one of the pews, peered over it.

"Are you Saber's stalker or something? Talk about creepy!"

"You should learn to watch your words around a king, mongrel!" Gilgamesh shot back. Then he shot a sword at her. Saber rushed over to block it, but had to block another sword fired at her a moment later. She was knocked back, her hasty defense unable to absorb to force behind the projectile. "Saber, if you would just agree to be mine, this fight can stop."

"I've told you 10 years ago that I refuse!" Just for that, a spear went into her leg and she fell down.

"Saber!" Shirou exclaimed before running out of hiding and toward Gilgamesh.

"Idiot! He'll kill you!" Rin shouted at him.

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes at Shirou. "I only intend on making a deal with Saber, not you, worthless mutt."

Shirou project Kanshou and Bakuya. "I never intended to make a deal with you, bastard!"

One sword that Shirou tried to block was enough to make him fall down from the recoil of blocking.

"It is time for you to die, mongrel." Three swords shot out, all at Shirou. Saber rushed in between him and the swords, blocking two and taking one in the abdomen. She used her invisible sword to stand herself up. The sword piercing her vanished into golden mana, letting the blood flow freely out the wound.

Rin bit her lower lip. This wasn't looking good. Thinking quickly, she threw a gem and a flash of light came from it. Gilgamesh growled and shielded his eyes. When the light faded, he saw that Rin had jumped at him, charging mana into her hands to punch. He couldn't use the Gates of Babylon on her. She was too close, practically right in front of him. Instead, he drew out two swords from Gates near his hands and crossed the blades in front of his body to block. Then she took him by surprise. She swept one foot out from under him to make him fall back. She was rearing a fist back, going to finish him.

However, unseen by her, a Gate turned around and the blade of a sword sticking out of it was pointing at her. Reacting quickly, Saber took the blade in her back as she grabbed Rin and pulled her back. Another sword shot at them while they were retreating, going for Rin. Saber knocked it away and it hit the floor before blowing up.

"Are you okay?!" Shirou asked both girls when they got to him.

"Y-Yeah...Thanks, Saber," Rin said. Gilgamesh got up, brushing himself off.

"I never thought the day would come when a lowly mongrel would be able to knock me down." All the Gates pointed at the three. "For that, you shall die."

"I don't think so!" Saber exclaimed as she turned around to face the Servant, invisible sword at the ready.

"Be careful, Saber!" Shirou warned.

However, the four stopped what they were doing a second later. A giggle echoed throughout the room. "That's enough for now." The door to the outside courtyard was open and someone was in the doorway.

It was Illya.

**Interlude out**


	24. Day 11 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, Gilgamesh is slightly OOC when he...you'll see in the chapter. I hate him so much, but I liked how Saber seems to hold his reigns in episode 8 of Carnival Phantasm. And I'll admit that he is strong and good-looking, but I just hate his personality.
> 
> When making a pact with another Servant, you can only control them with the Command Seals you have left. After all, the three Command Seals are supposed o e for the whole War. And I don't see the Grail giving more just because a Master made another pact.

Akiko and Lancer rushed over to the other three. Gilgamesh glared at Illya.

"Vessel, you should not have interrupted me! Go back to the basement!"

Illya giggled. "I don't think so."

"How dare you defy me!" Gilgamesh roared. A sword shot out at the girl from a Gate. But she didn't move. Instead, a humanoid shadowy creature rose out of the ground. As soon as the sword touched it, the weapon began to be absorbed into the creature. "What the..!"

"Now that was rude of you. It looks like you need to be taught a lesson." A black tendril shot out at the king. The man jumped back and avoided it entirely By having two Gates each fire weapons at it to slow it down. But the tendril grabbed both Gates and began absorbing them.

Illya was laughing her head off. "Yes, this is fun!" She glanced at the others. "I expect you to make this fun as well."

Saber got her sword ready. "Do you plan on fighting us?"

Illya shook her head. "Sadly, not right now. If we fought all-out, it would bring the Church down. No, we will fight later. Trust me, you'll see me soon. And I'll tell you where." She grinned. "And don't even attempt to attack me on my way out." She began walking in between the Servants and humans and out the door. Both parties knew they couldn't attack Illya right now, not unless they wanted to be absorbed.

Once Illya left, the five went toward the front door. But one was still behind. And at this point, he was willing to accept any help. "Don't just leave me here to die, mongrels!" Gilgamesh shouted. Saber only acknowledged him with a slight turn of her head.

"What else do you expect us to do?"

Gilgamesh grit his teeth. "I am loathe to admit it, but I require a mage to act as my Master in order for me to stay in this world and finish off that worm as I sense that Kirei is dead."

"And why would we help you?!" Akiko demanded. "You kidnapped Illya, tried to kill Saber, and are partially responsible for this mess!"

"I can offer the truth about the Holy Grail that you all were tricked into fighting for."

Rin glanced at him. "The 'truth' behind the Grail?"

"Yes, as well as the wretched creature pulling the strings of the meat doll commonly known as Illyasveil."

Saber turned around and pointed the tip of Excalibur at his neck. "And why should that be enough to make us trust you?!"

"This knowledge could turn the tide of battle in your favor. And during the battle, I will lend you lowly mongrels my strength. After all, the king must sometimes lend his support to the common masses."

Akiko still looked uneasy. "I won't deny that Gilgamesh has power, and a lot of it, but his personality is the one thing I can't get along with."

Shirou took a deep breath. "...Fine, we'll trust you, Gilgamesh."

Rin looked at him with eyes that looked like they were about to pop out of her skull. "Are you crazy?! He might just be offering to join with us so he can finish the job while we sleep!"

"We'll take him in, but one of us will be watching him at all times. If he does anything suspicious, we'll take him down."

"Don't think that will be easy, mongrel!" Gilgamesh growled. At that, Saber pushed the blade against his neck. The tip broke the skin so slightly that a small amount of blood beaded at the tip.

"Watch yourself!" Saber warned him in a low, dangerous voice. "Say anything else like that, and I'll take off your head!"

Rin crossed her arms. "Very well, Gilgamesh. I agree with Emiya to trust you. But we'll be keeping a close eye on you, just so you know. What about you, Akiko?"

"Fine. But I only trust the judgments of you and Emiya. I don't trust Gilgamesh for a second."

"If that's Akiko's decision, it's mine as well," Lancer said.

Saber lowered her sword slightly, but kept it pointed at the king. "Very well, Shirou. I will abide by your decision."

"Then let's go back to my place and have Gilgamesh tell us what he knows," Shirou said, turning around and starting to walk out of the church. As soon as Saber and the former Archer took a few steps toward the front door, Lancer walked behind the golden king with Gae Bolg in both hands. The tip was pointed to the back of Gilgamesh's head.

Gilgamesh looked back and glared at the other demigod with a mixture of anger and disbelief. "I know how to walk by myself! I do not need to be walked by a lowly dog such as yourself!"

Lancer's eyebrow twitched at the "dog" comment. He hated being called that and he would severely beat up anyone who did. But this time, he controlled himself, for Akiko's sake. He didn't want her getting killed along with himself if he goes at Gilgamesh.

"I already know, but it's better to have two Servants makin' sure yer not up to anythin' on the way back." Gilgamesh just huffed.

Saber sighed. "I cannot believe that you two are the same species."

"Don't compare me to _him_!" The two mentioned demigods shouted, pointing at each other. Lancer and Saber switched to their modern clothes, but still had their weapons out in case Gilgamesh tried anything. By the time they all got back, the sun was setting. Taiga and Sakura would have been discharged from the hospital by now, but Taiga would be with the Fujimura Group and Sakura would be at the Matou residence. They wouldn't see Shirou and the others until the next morning. Inside, they all went to the kitchen and forced Gilgamesh to sit down on one of the cushions around the large table while the other two Servants sat on either side of him. The three humans sat on the other side of the table.

"So tell us everything you know," Saber growled. Gilgamesh closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them again.

"200 years ago, a ritual was conducted in this land to summon the Holy Grail. The ritual was conducted by the Einzberns, Tohsakas, and Makiris, known today as the Matou family. The Holy Grail was needed in order to complete a ritual known as Heaven's Feel, to open a path to the Root. However, the Grail would only grant the wish of one family. Thus, they fought to the death, marking the First Holy Grail War."

"What does this have to do with what Illya's been possessed by?!" Rin demanded.

Saber put a hand to her chin, thinking. "...It is linked in some way to the Holy Grail, is it not?"

Gilgamesh nodded. "Correct. He is Avenger, the eighth Servant class."

"Eighth?! But I thought there was supposed to be seven!" Lancer exclaimed.

"During the third War, the Einzberns broke the rules and summoned one," Gilgamesh explained. "It tainted the Greater Grail, and it contains the main body of his will, which is what has taken over Illyasveil's mind and body until the main one is born. She is just a container for him until that happens. The shadows are from Avenger himself, and not the vessel. And since only you and Saber are left for this War's Servants, he will be born soon."

"What about you?!" Shirou pointed out.

"I counted as a Servant in the previous War, not in this one. My existence does not count toward the completion of Heaven's Feel. Masters are chosen as hosts for the seven Servants. However, the process of actually fighting to the death is not necessary."

"So we were being used?!" Akiko shouted.

"Correct, mongrel. Now shut up and let me finish!" Akiko just puffed out her cheeks, looking mad. "All that matters is the Servants themselves. The Masters are just there to summon them. Once that is done, Masters aren't needed anymore and can die whenever. Though Heroic Spirits are souls, they can still influence the world. That is what the three families wanted. It was needed to perform Heaven's Feel, the third sorcery."

"A sorcery?!" Rin exclaimed. "But if it is to materialize a soul, then doesn't it already do it with the Servants?!"

"No. Servants are not truly alive and thus are not a result of that sorcery. But Heaven's Feel can actually materialize a soul without it needing a host. The Holy Grail absorbs the mana of the fallen Servants to create a path to the root. That is where the fight to the death comes from. And the Lesser Grail is the key to activating the Greater Grail, which makes the path. However, the Greater Grail must recharge mana after each War to summon the Heroic Spirits."

"So that's why each War is 60 years apart," Akiko said.

"Right. The last one was incomplete, so the Greater Grail didn't have to recharge as long. So it only took 10 years for the next War to start."

"An' how does Avenger fit into this?" Lancer asked.

"Avenger's true name is...Angra Manyu."

"Angra Manyu?!"

"Wait, explain to me who this Angra Manyu is," Akiko asked Lancer.

"Right. Ya said ya don't know much 'bout mythology. Well, Angra Manyu is the name of the Persian devil, the embodiment of the greatest evil in Zoroastrianism. An' if that's true, then his goal must be to eradicate all humans."

"Wait, if that's who Angra Manyu is, how was he summoned as a Heroic Spirit?!" Akiko pointed out.

Gilgamesh answered her. "It wasn't the devil himself. Just someone given the name Angra Manyu. A long time ago, in a small village, the people practiced Zoroastrianism and believed that only by having pure souls, they were worthy of receiving God's blessing. But keeping a soul free of sin was next to impossible. So they believed in a method for this. They chose a single man to torture and burden him with their sins. He became 'one to bear all the evil in the world'. In a way, enduing this saved the souls of the world's people and made him a hero. Then, in the Third War, he was summoned and defeated early. When the Grail took him in, his wish was so strong that it remained even after his personality vanished. The Grail grants any and all wishes."

"So then I'm guessing that his wish was to exact his revenge," Saber guessed.

Gilgamesh nodded. "Yes. And that is why he has remained in the Greater Grail, tainting it for all the Wars after. During the end of the Fourth War, that cur who was your Master had you destroy the Grail before Angra Manyu could be reborn. Kirei received a fragment of the Grail, connecting him to Angra Manyu. Thus, he gained the knowledge of that Servant's existence. Though the mud of the Grail covered me, I was not connected to Angra Manyu an thus did not receive knowledge on him. I only learned all of this from Kirei."

Shirou sighed. "So that's what we're up against, huh?"

"That's everything you know about this matter?" Akiko asked Gilgamesh.

"I promise that I am not hiding anything," Gilgamesh told her.

"You'd better not be," Saber warned him. "Now, about your new Master, I believe it should be Rin. After all, she is currently without a Servant."

"Fine, whatever," Rin groaned. "But you'd better not be a pain in my ass, Gilgamesh!"

"Believe me, I won't. The only reason I am doing this is to stay in this world."

"We should start this so we can get the reigns on him," Lancer said. Rin sighed and held out her right arm to Gilgamesh.

"My will creates your body, and your sword carves my destiny! If you heed the Grail's call, and submit yourself to my will and reason, then answer! And hearing your answer, I will entrust my fate to your sword!"

Gilgamesh sighed. "Very well. I accept you as my new Master." The last Command Seal Rin had appeared on the back of her right hand.

"Since that's done, we'll need to come up with something to call Gilgamesh around others. We can't call him Archer, because that will raise eyebrows with Ms. Fujimura," Akiko said.

"How about we shorten his name to Gil?" Shirou suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds cute," Akiko agreed.

"'Cute' is not what I want. Let's try something else," Gilgamesh said, crossing his arms.

"I do not see what is wrong with Gil," Saber said. Gilgamesh grumbled. He wanted to make Saber like him so she'll be more likely to agree to be his.

"Very well. All of you may call me Gil. But only when others are around. When it is just us six, call me Gilgamesh."

Rin sighed. "Fine."

Lancer snickered. "I'll find a way to have fun with the name."

Gilgamesh glared at him. "I'll be sure to pay you back, _dog_."

Lancer grumbled some threats and curses. Akiko sighed. "Can't you get along with _any_ Archer?!"

"I could if they weren't dicks."

Rin spoke up. "Ignoring the arguement between Lancer and Gilgamesh, we need to find a way to deal with Angra Manyu."

"Wouldn't one way be to erase his hatred of humanity?" Shirou suggested.

"I don't think that would," Rin replied. "He's the very embodiment of evil."

"And what would be the evil?" Saber asked. Both looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"What I mean is that it is impossible to absolve the evil without understanding what it is first. You may only add to it."

Rin scratched her head. "I dunno. I never really gave much thought to the subject. What about you, Emiya?"

"I'm in the same boat."

Saber looked at the others. "What about the three of you?"

Lancer groaned. "This question hurts my head,"

Gilgamesh smirked. "Of course it would, mongrel."

Lancer growled at him. "If you think yer so much better than all of us, let's hear _yer_ answer!"

Gilgamesh blushed. "I-I do not need to answer stupid questions!"

Lancer grinned. "In other words, you don't know."

"S-Shut up, mongrel!"

Akiko sighed and spoke up. "I have my own answer. I view good as whatever it is you're doing is for others and evil as doing it just for self-gratification. But there are most likely different answers. Maybe we should just focus on Illya's own hatred."

"Her hatred?" Rin cocked her head.

"From what Gilgamesh told us about Angra Manyu, I'm guessing Illya has her own hatred that made him want to possess her."

Shirou crossed his arms. "Her hatred, huh...I wonder what she would hate so much that she would cooperate with someone like Angra Manyu?"

Akiko answered. "I think the only one who could answer that is Illya herself."

"So we need to wait until we see Illya again?" Rin asked.

"According to her, she'll meet us again to tell us where we'll battle her," Akiko replied. "If we get the chance, we could ask her what has her filled with hatred."

"Yeah, I bet that'll go over _great,_ " Rin grumbled. "I bet she'll just decide to kill us before we could even ask."

Shirou spoke up next. "We won't know until we try!"


	25. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor in most of this chapter, a good majority of it Gilgamesh-bashing.
> 
> Sakura does not need Shinji to control her mana in this story. He's just a rapist bastard.
> 
> Since Sakura is from Japan, I have her say Nee-san. And since Illya is from Germany, she says Brother.

"Nee-san, we're back!"

The next morning, Taiga and Sakura came through the front door. Both stopped when they saw Gilgamesh.

"Shirou, who is _this_?" Taiga growled. Clearly she was not happy seeing yet another person in the house.

Shirou laughed nervously and scratched his chin. "Um, Fuji-nee, Sakura, this is Gil. He's...a friend of Tohsaka."

"And it looks like Archer went back to wherever he came from. So does that make him a replacement?"

"A replacement?! I'll have you know that I- -"

Saber grabbed his ear. "Shut up for now. Taiga, maybe you two should get to know each other better in the kitchen."

As the three went into the kitchen, Gilgamesh was screaming. "I command you to unhand me, woman!"

"I don't think so," Saber replied coldly.

The door shut, leaving Shirou, Rin, Akiko, Sakura, and Lancer in the hall.

"Um, I take it he's a Servant?"

Rin rubbed her temples. "Yeah, one proving to be a headache."

"He's such a douche," Lancer huffed, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wow, way to sugarcoat it," Shirou mumbled.

"Callin' him a douche _was_ sugarcoatin' it!"

Rin sighed at Lancer. Then she glanced at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, did you hear about Shinji yet?"

Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground. "Yeah...Grandfather told me."

"Well, if ya ask me, a brat like him had it comin'!" Lancer said.

"Have some tact!" Akiko told him sharply.

Lancer covered his mouth, eyes wide. "Oops, sorry Sakura!"

Sakura's gaze remained pointed down. "No, it's okay...I'm used to people making harsh comments about him."

Rin kicked Lancer in the shin. "See?! Look what you did!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Shirou walked over to the door to the kitchen. "We should eat before Fuji-nee makes a huge production about her starving."

In the kitchen, everyone sat in the same place around the table as before. Except Gilgamesh was sitting in between Saber and Shirou so Saber could keep an eye on him. After everyone was done eating, everyone except Akiko and Gilgamesh left the kitchen. Shirou was practicing in the shed. Saber was with him. Rin was studying for an upcoming test. Lancer was reading a book in he and Akiko's room. And Taiga and Sakura were making up for practice missed at school in the dojo.

"I hear that you love that dog, Cu Chulainn. Why do you even want to be with that lowly mongrel?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Well, he's a really nice man."

"Call him what you want, it does not change the fact that you are a dog-fucker!" Gilgamesh sneered. Akiko went red with anger and her hands balled into fists. But she kept herself from punching him. After all, he could kill her without a second thought. Instead, she settled for storming out of the kitchen and stomping toward her room. At least there was someone in there who hates Gilgamesh as much as she does.

She yanked the door open, startling Lancer. "Whoa! Ya look pissed! What happened?!"

Akiko went up to him, still too mad to think clearly. "I want you to go up to Gilgamesh and _slug_ that creep in the face!"

"I can't just attack someone, an' 'specially not him!"

"All right! If you're not man enough to put an end to this shit, then I am![1]"

With that, Akiko turned around and was just about to march out of the room and punch Gilgamesh in the face, too angry to think about what he'd do to her if she attacked him. Then Lancer grabbed her, hooking his arms up under her's. "Hey! Lemme go!"

"Just take a deep breath an' relax!"

" _You're_ the last person I wanna hear telling me to relax!"

"Look I hate Gilgamesh just as much as you do, but that's no reason to get yerself killed!"

Akiko stopped struggling and Lancer let her go. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"That's not to says I don't wanna beat the guy into next week. I'd say Gilgamesh is an A.I.L.S," Lancer grumbled. "Which is an **A** sshole **I** 'd **L** ike to **S** lap.[2]"

Akiko giggled. "I'd like to see you do that without him fighting back."

"Wait, if yer here, then who's watchin' Gilgamesh..?"

The two ran back to the kitchen as fast as they could. The other five were already back in it.

Saber stormed up to the two. "I said we should not let him out of our sight!" she whispered angrily.

"Look, it was just for a second. And nothing happened, right?"

"Not yet, but I can tell that something is."

Gilgamesh asked Taiga to get something for him that he didn't know the location of in the house. But she was taking longer than he would've liked. "Get a move on, Tiger!" Gilgamesh ordered. The mouths of the other six were gaping open in shock.

 _'Oh shit!'_ All of them, including even Sakura, all thought at the same time. Taiga's ear twitched.

" _What_ did you call me?!"

They all had to hold Taiga back so she wouldn't rip Gilgamesh apart, as much as most of them wanted to let her.

They let her go and Saber faced her Master. "Shirou, we should go to the dojo to practice your sword fighting."

"Gil and I will watch," Rin added.

"Who said _I_ wanted to watch?!" Gilgamesh exclaimed. Rin pulled on his ear.

"How about a little less questions and a little more SHUT THE HELL UP?! We're going, end of story!" She leaned over so she could whisper in his ear without Taiga hearing. "Isn't it a Servant's duty to follow their Master to protect them from harm?"

Gilgamesh was trying to get free as Rin pulled him out of the kitchen, following Saber and Shirou. "If Saber was not around, you would be DEAD!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Interlude**

"Try again," Saber said. She and Shirou were facing each other in the dojo, both holding a bamboo sword. Gilgamesh and Rin were watching from the wall opposite of the entryway. The only reason Gilgamesh wasn't doing anything violence-wise was because he didn't want to piss Saber off. Shirou ran at Saber again, swinging his sword. Saber simply blocked and knocked him down. She pointed the end of her bamboo sword at Shirou's neck. "You left yourself too open with that attack."

Shirou got up and was about to try again when a chill ran down his spine. He didn't know what, but something was going on. His face looked pale. Saber cocked her head at him. "Is something wrong, Shirou?"

"I don't know...I've got this feeling that something happened..."

A crash. "What was that?!" Saber demanded. "An intruder?! But I should have sensed them going through the bounded field!"

Gilgamesh grimaced. "Something in the air is making me feel sick to my stomach..."

Rin snapped her head to the large entryway. "Whatever it was, it sounded like it came from the kitchen!"

The four ran out of the dojo and down the hall to the kitchen. The door had been broken down. Shirou gulped and crept inside the room, hitting the light switch near the doorway. Saber and Gilgamesh looked ready to fight. Light flooded the room and they could see what had happened.

The table was on its side, the cushions around it flung everywhere. Taiga was unconscious, lying on her side near the counter. She appeared otherwise unharmed. Akiko was face down on the ground near the table, covered in blood from numerous gashes on her body, especially from a rather long and large one across her lower back. He hair was all over the place, some of it stuck together in clumps from her blood. Lancer was about a meter away from her, slumped up against the wall opposite of the door. He was in modern clothes. The demigod was drenched in blood. Above him was a large splatter of blood. Some of it streaked down, vanishing behind the man, as if he slid down the wall after hitting it. The liquid was running down his face, both corners of his mouth, and several gashes all over his body.

"Wha..?!" Rin gasped as she took in the scene. But there was one more thing in the room.

"SAKURA!" Shirou shouted. One of the shadows was holding the unconscious girl. It was spitting out what it was absorbing, so it didn't endanger Sakura by holding her. Illya was standing right next to it. "Illya! Let her go!"

Illya turned around to face him and grinned evilly. She still looked the same as when they saw her at the Church. "I don't think so. You see, I'm going to absorb this body I'm currently residing in into my true body once it is reborn in order for it to recieve my will. However, I need someone to act as my Master once it is free. Someone with a will of their own won't do. I require a puppet that I can control as I want. This girl has a fragment of the Lesser Grail inside her. This means she has a connection to me. Once my body is born, I will eliminate her will."

"That won't happen! We'll take you down right here and now!" Saber shouted, summoning her invisible sword into her hands.

"I'd love to play, but I need to prepare right now. For the end of humanity," Illya snickered. She glanced at Shirou. "I expect to see you soon, _Brother_." The shadow smashed a hole through the kitchen wall, to the outside. "If all of you wish to stop me, meet me in the cavern under Ryuudou Temple." Before anyone could do anything else, the shadow and Illya leapt through it.

"Damn, she took Sakura!" Shirou spat.

"Complain later!" Rin shouted. "We need to check up on Ms. Fujimura, Hashomoto, and Lancer!" She went over to Akiko and began healing the teen's injuries. Once she was done, she went to Lancer to heal him. But most of his smaller injuries were already healed and she had to just work on the larger ones. Then she got a wet rag and started wiping away the blood on the man's skin. Shirou and Saber stopped at Taiga. She didn't have a single injury on her, and yet she was unconscious.

"What in the world happened..?" he breathed.

"Ugh..."

Shirou and Saber turned their heads to the source of the groan. Lancer was opening his eyes.

"How's...how's Akiko..?" he mumbled.

"She's right over there," Rin replied. "She's still alive."

"Good." Lancer took the rag from Rin and went over to his Master.

"So, mongrel, what happened here?" Gilgamesh asked. Lancer glared at him.

"Why is it that Archers get on my nerves..?" He then sighed. "I was the last one taken out, so I know most of the story."

**Interlude out**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Something warm was holding Akiko, with something wet rubbing at her skin. Akiko's eyes opened and she saw Lancer holding the top half of her body with one hand while the other gently scrubbed her skin with a wet rag.

"Good, yer awake," Lancer murmured to her.

"So tell us what happened," Saber asked.

"A few minutes after ya guys left, the door to the kitchen was broken down. Then everythin' happened so fast. Illya, who had broken down the door with a shadow, was demanding fer Sakura to come with her. Then Taiga started demandin' who Illya was an' why she broke in. Then Illya smacked her away an' hit her with some kinda spell. Illya was then 'bout to kill Taiga when Akiko jumped at her. She got torn up pretty badly and tossed aside. Then I tried to take on Illya, but she managed to overpower me with her magic. After she cut me up, she threw me against the wall. I just remember Illya walkin' over to Sakura 'fore I blacked out."

Saber had a hand on Taiga's forehead. "It seems that Taiga was only hit with a sleeping spell. Her life is not in danger, but she shall not wake until we take out the caster."

"But how did she enter without being detected?" Gilgamesh wondered aloud. Saber stood up.

"I'll check the bounded field to see if it is still working." She left the room.

"I almost lost ya. I won't let that happen again." Lancer placed his lips over Akiko's. "I promise not to allow anythin' else to harm ya."

The door flew open as Saber burst into the kitchen. "The bounded field is gone! Illya must have had the shadow absorb it!"

"Well, at least now we know how she got in without you knowing," Rin said.

Lancer stood up. "I'm practicin' my spearwork in the dojo. This incident showed me that I need to be ready fer anythin'."

Gilgamesh looked at Rin. "I need to speak to my Master alone. I do not want Saber hearing this."

Rin facepalmed, but left with Gilgamesh out of the room, into the hallway where Lancer left. "I don't have a good feeling about this..."

A few minutes later, Rin came back into the kitchen. But without Gilgamesh.

Rin was groaning. "He was making a bunch of sexist comments to me and just being an all-around asshole. He was saying that women like me and Akiko are worthless compared to men."

When Akiko spoke up, she also spoke to Lancer. Since he hates Gilgamesh too, he'll love hearing this. _'Gilgamesh is a fucking sexist bastard!'_

_'Nah, he's a great guy!'_

Akiko sweatdropped from the response she got back from Lancer. _'...He's right there, isn't he?'_

 _'Yes, he is a great man!'_ He must be talking to Gilgamesh. The problem with him communicating with his Master was that BOTH parties had to speak aloud. He must have been responding that way as to not get full of swords afterwards.

Rin looked up. "Hey can you call Lancer and Gilgamesh in here? I have something to tell everyone."

"Fine."

In the dojo, Lancer was practicing his spear fighting when Gilgamesh walked in. Lancer just glanced at him, but kept practicing. "Ya here to kill me?"

Gilgamesh smirked. "Killing a mongrel like you would be wasted effort." Lancer was about to say something insulting back. But he was good at saying things he'll later regret. Right then, Akiko's voice broke into his mind. She was clearly pissed at Gilgamesh yet again.

_'Gilgamesh is a fucking sexist bastard!'_

Great. Did she really wanna make Lancer say something that Gilgamesh will make sure he regrets like two seconds later? _'Nah, he's a great guy!'_

_'...He's right there, isn't he?'_

Yep, so stop wanting to make Lancer want to say what's _really_ on his mind. He had a bad habit of doing just that. _'Yes, he is a great man!'_ It was forced, but better to say that than wind up with a face full of swords. That should be a good incentive for staying on Gilgamesh's good side.

Then Akiko spoke to him again. What else about Gilgamesh did she want to speak her mind about? _'Hey Cu. You and Gilgamesh need to come back to the kitchen. Tohsaka has something to say.'_

Well, that wasn't insulting. Lancer was honestly a little disappointed. He faced the king. "We need to go back to the kitchen. Yer Master has somethin' to say."

A bit later, the two Servants were in the kitchen. Rin spoke up. "In order to stand up to Illya's shadows, what we need is the sword the Azoth Dagger was based off. It's known as Gem Sword Zelretch," Rin said. She pulled out a dagger. The dagger looked ceremonial, and not meant to be a weapon. The handle was ornate and the blade was violet.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Gilgamesh asked uncaringly. A single Gate of Babylon appeared behind him and the king reached back, pulling out a dagger. It was shaped like the Azoth Dagger, but the blade was weathered, as if it had seen many battles. The metal was dull and colorless. The hilt looked like a bulb of rock around the blade.

"Gem Sword Zelretch!" Rin exclaimed. "Why do you have it?!"

Gilgamesh narrowed his red eyes at her. Did this mongrel really have the nerve to question him?! "Of course I have it. I possess the originals of everything ever created. That worthless hunk of metal in your hands is merely an imitation of an imitation."

Rin huffed and put her hands on her hips. "You don't need to say it like that!"

"I was only stating a fact," Gilgamesh replied simply.

Lancer scoffed. "King of Heroes? More like King of Douchebags." Everyone stared at him in shock, except Gilgamesh, who glared at the knight. Lancer's eyes went wide. "Oh, fuck! I just said that out loud, didn't I?!"

Akiko began grinning. "That was _nice_!"

Saber was holding back Gilgamesh so he wouldn't kill Lancer. "Whatever that sword can do, it looks like our fates rest with it."

Rin smirked. "Trust me. You'll see what it can do soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Line from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation.
> 
> [2] From World's Dumbest. The Youtube video of this clip is called World's Dumbest Soccer Mom Rampage. This soccer mom was called a S.M.I.L.S. (Soccer Mom I'd Like to Slap.)
> 
> I liked this part.
> 
> Mom: "Who's your superior?! I could fucking kill you!"
> 
> Cop: "Ma'am, please stop reacting the way you are in front of the kids."
> 
> KIDS were listening to the kinds of words she was throwing out?!
> 
> I agree with Brad on this:
> 
> Brad: "Who threatens to kill a cop?! It's a SPEEDING ticket!"


	26. Day 13 I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had a good majority of this typed out a while ago. I just needed to make some small changes and add the transitions to some scenes that I already hadn't.
> 
> Okay, this actually has a True and Normal Ending to it.

The next morning, as soon as the group of six finished eating, they left the Emiya residence and headed for Ryuudou Temple.

"I don't recall seeing a cavern at the temple," Shirou said.

"Don't worry. I know where she means," Gilgamesh replied. "It is also where the Greater Grail is."

"So that must be why the showdown is there," Lancer spoke up.

"Right. She wants to be there for when Angra Manyu's main body is born."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Interlude**

In the cavern, it felt like another world. The air felt ominous, like this was a demonic realm. In the back of the cavern was a large mound that looked to be made of blackish rock. Purple was glowing from the cracks in it. The mound itself reached halfway up to the ceiling of the cavern. A pillar of fire reached from the mound all the way up through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, up to the heavens. In the pillar seemed to be a black figure. It had no arms and legs. The top of it was spiked like a crown. In the center of the tips was a ball of purple energy.

Sakura was by the energy pillar. Her hands were above her head, as if they were being held there. She was wearing a black dress with vertical red stripes. Her hair was lavender- -almost silver. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, trying to resist the thing eating away at her mind.

"Uh...Ugh..."

An old man crawled feebly into the cave. Right before Illya attacked the Emiya residence, she attacked the Matou one looking for Sakura. She had nearly torn up the old man there, Zouken Matou. Zouken had pale, wrinkly skin and was bald. The irises and pupils of his eyes seemed to have switched colors.

"It is you again."

The one speaking was Illya, under the influence of Angra Manyu. And her outfit had changed to show that. Illya was wearing a black crown atop her head with red edges. Her long dress was colored the same. It covered her feet and hands. Her red eyes were gold now. And blank. They held no emotion.

The outfit gave off the feeling she was some kind of queen. Though it was more like the queen of darkness now. She was definitely not the same innocent-looking girl as before. Her eyes showed that she was now fully possessed by Angra Mainyu, "The one worthy to bear all the world's evil."

Her eyes narrowed at Zouken. "Why are you here?"

"Heh, you really messed me up. But I have a surprise for you." Zouken's pupils turned red and his body collapsed into a pile of dust.

Illya turned to Sakura. "So you plan to take over Sakura's body to replace your own." She didn't say it as a question. She just stated it as a fact.

Zouken's voice echoed from Sakura's body. "How did you know?!" He actually sounded a little frightened.

Illya giggled and walked over to Sakura. She placed one hand on the captive girl's chest. "I got this one to reveal so many things to me."

Zouken fell silent. He had told Sakura everything because he thought she'd never betray him. He especially thought that something like her being captured would never happen.

Illya grinned evilly. "She also informed me about your weakness."

Red splattered as her hand went into Sakura's chest. After a bit of fishing around, her bloody hand pulled something out. A worm. It was buried deep into her nerves, in her heart. The shredded skin of Sakura's chest instantly stitched itself back together, along with the dress. Because of Angra Manyu, her healing was sped up.

"You- -!" Zouken's voice exclaimed, full of fright. The worm squirmed in Illya's fingers. Like her face and hand, it was covered in blood. Illya grinned like a child with a new toy.

"So small, so delicate. I do have to applaud how clever you were, hiding your true self inside this girl. Unfortunately, it's size makes it difficult to defend itself against larger creatures like myself."

Zouken was in full-panic mode. "W-Wait! M-Maybe we can agree to something!"

"I don't think so. Farewell." Illya's fingers crushed the worm and Zouken never spoke again.

**Interlude out**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The six ran into the cavern where the Greater Grail rests. The air felt heavy and charged. Atop the mound in front of the group was part of the reason for the mess they were all tricked into. The pillar of fire lit the cavern. And by it...

"SAKURA!"

Shirou ran a few steps forward, towards the girl trying to resist part of Angra Manyu.

"Not so fast."

The one Angra Manyu was possessing, Illyasveil von Einzbern, went in front of the black figure in the pillar, seeming to be enshrined by it. She looked different, definitely looking darker than before. She gazed down at the group like a queen atop her throne.

"So you all came."

Shirou glared at her. "Let Sakura go!"

Illya narrowed her eyes. "And why would I do that for you? You, who stole my Daddy from me?"

"What do you mean?!"

"10 years ago, Daddy chose to destroy Mommy and left me all alone. And to add insult to injury, he took you in as his son!"

"I know. Kiritsugu told me about you. But the reason he couldn't come back for you was that he didn't get the Grail!" Shirou insisted.

"He knew that! He was supposed to come back for me! But he didn't end up saving the world like he was supposed to! And if he did, I wouldn't be the next sacrifice for the Holy Grail!"

"I'm sure that he meant to- -"

"I don't care what he meant to do! All I care is that Mommy died and Daddy never came back!"

She thrust out one arm and six shadows rose up out of the ground. The mass from the ground they sprang up from looked like black rubber or tar. The shadows normally obey no ordinary mage. But Illyasveil was no ordinary mage. The shadows obeyed Angra Manyu. Illyasveil was possessed by Angra Manyu. Thus, the shadows obeyed her.

One shadow lunged at the group. It slammed one hand down, but everyone was able to dodge it in time. Lancer jumped over the shadows, at Illya.

"Stay back, pup!" she exclaimed.

Lancer growled. "This 'pup' has fangs he'll be happy to use!" He sprang at Illya, spear at the ready to stab. A shadow rose up from the rubbery substance and lashed out at the man. He tried leaning back as to avoid the attack, but some of the tar stuck to his foot like gum. Then more tendrils of the same substance shot up from the surface, each sticking to his leg. He was pulled down into the black mass on the ground, more of it covering his legs. Akiko figured there was only one way to save him.

"Come back to me!" Her remaining Command Seal, the outline of the diamond, flashed after she issued her order. It didn't just fade like the others. It, along with the other two faded red marks, vanished completely from the back of her right hand. However, Cu didn't appear next to her like he should have. He was still struggling to escape the shadow as it enveloped him. By now, the tar had covered him up to his shoulders. Illya was giggling. The laugh, though high-pitched, sounded as empty and hollow as her eyes. She didn't plan on letting the Servant go until she was done eating him. But she didn't interfere with Akiko. She wanted to see the look of utter despair on her face, realizing that nothing would save her beloved spearman.

Akiko ran forward, falling to her knees at the edge of the rubbery black surface, in front of her Servant. Lancer's right hand was outstretched towards his Master and the mage grabbed it with both hands.

"I won't let that thing devour you!" she yelled as she pulled hard, trying to rip Lancer away from the ooze, which had covered his entire neck and was now at his lower jaw. "Help me, you guys!"

Without hesitating, Rin, Shirou, and Saber ran over to Akiko. Gilgamesh was the only one hanging back. He didn't want to risk getting that black filth on his clothes, after all. Rin stood behind Akiko, Saber behind Rin, and Shirou behind Saber. Rin wrapped her arms around the girl's chest, Saber doing the same to Rin, and Shirou doing it to Saber.

"Pull!" Rin grunted as the four pulled with all of their might. However, the shadow wasn't letting go of its prey. In fact, it only covered him more. His entire head was covered, the inky thing creeping along his right arm. Suddenly, it seemed to pull Lancer away from the three, the black tar submerging him completely.

"No! Give him back!" Akiko screamed as she started to dive forward, down into the shadow that swallowed her precious Servant.

"You can't!" Saber yelled as she grabbed onto Akiko, pulling her back. "It won't help him by allowing yourself to be absorbed as well! It is regrettable, but he's gone now."

Akiko was shaking her head back and forth wildly as she tried to free herself from Saber's grip. Tears were spilling from her eyes. "No! There still has to be something I can do to save him!"

Illya giggled, the noise sounding like a child's, but at the same time, like some kind of psychopath. "If you really want him back that badly, I'll be happy to give him to you."

Something rose up from the shadows, still covered in the black, tar-like substance. At first, Akiko didn't recognize it. It was a black humanoid, like a silhouette. Then the shadows dripped off of it slowly, like a gelatinous mass sliding off your skin. Akiko gasped when she saw the features of that creature.

The first thing she saw was the midnight-black visor covering the eyes on the thing's ivory-skinned face. On top of its head was a mass of slightly-messy azure hair. Some of the bangs were more clustered over the top of where the left eye would be. The hair was short, but a little longer in the back. The hair in the back was tied in a ponytail at the base of the skull. The ends of those deep-blue strands were crimson, like blood. Over the chest was a dark black shirt. Over that and just covering the top half of the chest was an even blacker top. It was darker than night itself. Over the left shoulder was a large, ebony metal plate. The top edge was lined with white fur, which had patches of blue in the same shade as the hair. Ebony metal ran down the entire length of the arm and ended with a matching metal gauntlet. The right shoulder had a large fur mantle. It was white, ebony, and azure. Over the hand was a midnight-black glove with a metal band around the wrist. Clutched tightly in it was a two-meter long spear. It was red and had bumps along the shaft that resembled vines. Both ends ended in points, though one was longer and clearly sharper than the other. The end looked like the tip of a scorpion's tail, with just the "stinger" sticking out. Around its waist were ebony plates over the hips. Below that were pants that matched the fabric over the top half of the chest. Ebony plates covered the knees. Dirty-looking white bandages covered the shins. And on the feet were boots of ebony metal.

"It can't be..." Rin gasped, covering her mouth with both hands in horror.

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "This does not seem to bode well for Akiko."

Akiko's eyes widened so much that they looked like they were about to pop out of her skull. "C-Cu?!"

The one standing before them was indeed the girl's Servant, but he didn't look or seem like the same person. Thin red lines trailed up the young man's neck and covered his bottom jaw. The lines were like strings, vines, or tendrils, marring the man's handsome face.

Saber raised her invisible sword. "Watch out, Akiko!"

She pushed the mage out of the way just as the black Servant lunged at her to stab. At the same time, several Gates of Babylon appeared around Gilgamesh.

"It is time for you to be put down, dog!"

Weapons of all shapes shot out at what was once Lancer. The Servant smirked and blocked most of them. For the ones he couldn't, he just jumped back to avoid. He turned his head in time to see Shirou come at him Kanshou. He tried leaning to his left to avoid the head stab, but he couldn't dodge the black blade entirely.

The sword broke the visor, revealing Lancer's eyes. His eyes were a bright yellow, like the stars. However, they were blank, almost as if he was unseeing. They looked dead and held no emotion, just like Illya's eyes.

He snarled and hit Shirou away before he could attack again. A sword fired at him from Gilgamesh made him jump to the side. But that was where Saber was waiting. She stabbed at Lancer's chest with her sword. However, Lancer knocked the blade off-course and elbowed the knight back.

Illya laughed. Let's have her new Servant finish off the annoyances.

"STOP THIS!"

Everyone, including Lancer, froze. Deep inside of him, he recognized the voice. He turned his head to see Akiko coming at him, tears streaming from her eyes, and her right fist pulled back for a punch. Then corrupted warrior grabbed her fist before kicking her back without any hesitation.

Akiko hit the cavern wall hard and fell down. Was the man she knew no longer in that black form? Did he really forget her? Did she mean nothing to him now? Passing out would be a way to escape the reality she was now faced with. But if she did, it would mean giving up on him.

1\. Akiko resolves herself to kill Lancer.

2\. Akiko passes out.

**Chose 1.**

Akiko got up, her legs unsteady. She would do it. She would kill him. At least it would put a stop to Angra Manyu making him do all of these things he wouldn't do normally. A knife. She needed a knife to kill him, she thought numbly.

"Tohsaka...Give me your Azoth Dagger..."

"What are you planning?!" she exclaimed.

"Cu...I'm going to...kill Cu," she replied, her voice sounding monotonous and empty.

"Hashomoto..." Shirou murmured. "Please rethink this!"

Saber shook her head sadly. "I am sorry, Shirou, but she must be the one to do this. To make Lancer draw his last breath."

"...Fine," Rin choked as she turned her head away sharply, tossing Akiko the Azoth Dagger. "I just want to go on record to say I'm with Emiya on this. Hashomoto shouldn't have to put herself through this."

Illya's attention was piqued. Would Lancer's former Master actually kill her old Servant? Everyone else was working to distract Lancer, attacking him so often that he stayed right where he was, so Akiko could do this.

He was trying to break through Angra Manyu's control, but nothing worked. At this rate, it seemed that he was indeed going to allow harm to come to Akiko. And it would be by _him_! Of all the promises he made over his first life, he's broken many. Why couldn't he keep even a simple promise like this one?! He was trying to resist enough so he wouldn't block or dodge what was coming.

Akiko lowered her head and kept her eyes focused on only his chest. If she looked up and met his eyes, she may lose her resolve to do this. She gripped the handle of the dagger with both shaky hands and ran at Lancer, not even looking up. She seemed to be trying to convince even herself that this wasn't the same Lancer she loved, and she had to kill him. However, part of her told her that deep down, he was still the same.

_'This isn't Cu.'_

_'This isn't Cu.'_

_'This isn't Cu.'_

_'This isn't Cu.'_

Despite how much she told herself this, she couldn't help but remember things about him. They wouldn't seem to mean much to others, but they were things that Akiko liked about him.

**[Flashback]**

His eyes. They looked completely inhuman, but they were also lovely to look at. The red around the slitted black pupil in the center seemed to stand out from his blue hair. They lit up whenever a good idea came to him, and darkened when he got mad.

**[End Flashback]**

She would give almost anything to see them hold emotion again. She didn't like seeing the blank look in his eyes.

**[Flashback]**

Whenever the man held her, like when running or protecting Akiko from attacks like Rider's. He felt so strong and warm, making Akiko feel safe and comfortable at the same time. She also got the same feeling when he pulled her close when snuggling with her. In his arms, it felt like the warrior would never let anything that could harm Akiko get through. This made a sense of security wash over her and it made it easier for her to feel safe enough to lower her guard and fall asleep. Even when the mana threads got her, he was right by her side to cut them and keep her safe.

**[End Flashback]**

However, with the way he is now, her sense of security around him was gone now. He promised to stay right at her side. It seems doing that now would lead to him trying to kill the mage.

**[Flashback]**

Akiko had just woken up from her nightmare. She was sobbing into Lancer's chest. He was holding her tight.

"Don't worry about it...I'm fine now...Just...stay close to me...please..?"

Lancer reached to the top of her head and stroked her hair gently. His right hand was around the back of her waist, pulling her in. He carefully sat down on the futon with her. "I don't know what ya saw, but I promise to be right here with ya." He lay down, Akiko snuggling as close to him as she could. The man closed his eyes and leaned his mouth close to her head. "Always..."

**[End Flashback]**

He said he would always be by Akiko's side to keep her safe. Until now, he had kept his word. Now it was Akiko's turn to be at his side. To be with him until he dies. It didn't matter what Lancer looks like, she just wants _him_ back. She wanted him to be the man she fell in love with.

She was practically right in front of him now. But she didn't look up and see the red lance going for her chest. Only one thought went through her head before she ended it. Only then did she close her eyes, as to not see the blood as it came out.

_'No matter what...I will always love you.'_

The dagger was plunged into his chest, into his heart.

And the lance entered the girl's chest, exiting her back with a shower of blood.

A mutual kill. The Master and Servant delivered fatal blows to each other.

The mage opened her eyes and looked down, at her hands that tightly gripped the handle of the Azoth Dagger. She saw blood, _his_ blood, on her hands. Akiko's tears hit the ground as they streamed from her eyes. However, it wasn't the massive pain she was in that was causing her to weep openly.

She screamed in horror at what she had just done. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and grit her teeth, her head hanging down. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Cu..." She started saying those same words over and over like some kind of broken record.

The mentioned young man stood still, as if frozen. His hand was trembling around the part of the lance it held, right up against the other mage's wound where the weapon entered. Her blood was bathing it in crimson. His mouth opened as if to speak, but only blood came out. His yellow eyes glanced down slowly, down at the girl who just mortally wounded him.

The teen gently let go of the handle of the violet dagger. The blade was still buried in the dark spearman's chest, all the way up to the hilt. Akiko moved her arms up and wrapped them around the back of the demigod's neck. The man didn't move himself even as the arms pulled his neck and head down, embracing him tightly. Her voice was quiet now, like a murmur, voice itself hoarse due to crying. "Please...forgive...me...Cu..."

She was getting weaker now as more of her blood was leaving her body.

A spark of recognition returned to his eyes. He had finally broken out of the grasp on his body. Having a fatal wound be inflicted on him got rid of Angra Manyu's hold on his body. Though his eyes were still bright yellow, they held the sign that it was _him_ and not Angra Manyu. "...Akiko..?"

Akiko still cried hard, face in the man's chest, near his right shoulder. The other end of the spear sticking out of her was on the right side of his body. She had really done it. She had just stabbed the man that meant so much to her, the man she loved more than anything else in the world to her. If Angra Manyu was not corrupting the Grail, she would have wished for it to make Cu stay with her, not to bring back her parents. "I'm...so...sorry...I...did...this...to...you...It...hurt...didn't...it..?"

The man's hand let go of the lance's shaft. It joined the other arm to hug her back. The right hand was on the back of her head. The left hand went to rest on the back of her waist. He pulled her in close, his chin resting on the top of her head, his soft breaths gently stirring her white locks. He closed his eyes slowly. He was finally freed from Angra Manyu's will, though it was accomplished in this way.

"Don't...worry...It...was...the...only...way...to...save...me..."

They both hit the earthy ground on their knees, legs too weak now to support their weights. However, they were still holding each other close in the same position. Lancer was getting too weak to keep his spear materialized. It turned into blue mana, floating up before vanishing, Akiko's blood pouring out harder now. However, she kept holding onto the back of her Servant's neck.

"No...matter...what...I...love...you...so...much...Cu...please...stay...with...me..." Akiko's voice was barely more than a whisper now. She slowly unwrapped her arms and reached up, cupping the sides of his face. She closed her tear-filled eyes and weakly kissed him. "Promise...me..."

Lancer returned it, though with barely any strength. His lips trembled as the corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile. "Don't...worry...I...promise...to...always...be...with...you..." Just for this moment, he wanted with all of his heart to keep this one promise.

It was getting cold, but she didn't care. As long as Lancer was by her side, she felt she could face anything without any fear. Even death, in this case. He was so strong...

Akiko's lips left his first as her body slumped down. Lancer opened his eyes and cradled the top half of her body close. Her eyes were closed, tears marking their trails down the corners of them and over her cheeks. A smile was on her face. As his own body began to fade into blue mana, his left hand was stroking her hair.

"Lancer..." Saber murmured.

Lancer was still staring down at Akiko's peaceful face, his eyes gentle and full of love. "Don't...worry...Saber..." He hugged her tightly, as if trying to find any last remains of heat in his Master's cooling body. "This...way...I...can...be...with...her...forever..." He gently laid her body down on the ground and planted a kiss on her cold forehead. He glanced at Saber. Not at Gilgamesh. That arrogant prick could rot in hell for all he cared. "Make...sure...you...win...in...our...place..." He looked back down at Akiko. "I...love...you...so...much...Akiko...I'll...see...you...soon..." After that, his body finished vanishing into blue mana.

The Master and Servant.

Together until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as mentioned in chapter 14, I actually cried while typing this. But it might have been like that for me because I was seeing it happen in my head as I typed this.
> 
> I definitely think that, starting with when Rin gave Akiko the Azoth Dagger, Ever Present Feeling should be played.
> 
> Whether this is the transition to the Normal or True Ending, you won't find out until the end of next chapter.


	27. Day 13 II (Ending)

The remaining four stared at Akiko's bloody body. "Poor Akiko and Lancer..." Rin murmured. Gilgamesh didn't speak. He felt that if he did, it would be insensitive. And it would mean getting cut in two by Saber.

"Since Lancer is from almost 2,000 years ago, I'm guessing they won't see each other in the afterlife," Shirou said. "She'll spend it alone..."

"Not true," Saber added. "If we are successful in destroying the Greater Grail, the souls of every Servant in the Throne of the Heroes will be sent to the present afterlife."

Rin closed her eyes for a moment before getting Akiko's body away from the fighting. She would bury her later. For now, she had to turn her attention back to Illya. The shadows were starting to move again.

Illya laughed. "Aww, how tragic! The Master and Servant killed each other!"

"Shut up!" Rin shouted. She ran at Illya. Shadows rose up, a wall protecting the girl.

"You should know it's useless." Illya held out one cloth-covered hand and the shadows moved all together towards the oncoming mage. Rin pulled out Gem Sword Zelretch.

"Don't think you'll win!" The blade of the dagger was enveloped in light. A shadow lunged at her, going to cover her with its entire body. She cut it in half. Illya's eyes widened and for the first time during this battle, she looked worried.

"What did you just do?!"

Two more shadows attacked Rin, but she sliced them. "Don't bother. These things won't stand a chance against Gem Sword Zelretch."

"That's impossible! Get her!" More shadows came up and attacked Rin. But they met the same fate as the others. "No! You can't have more power than me!"

Gem Sword Zelretch. Unlike what Illya was thinking, it wasn't amplifying Rin's magical abilities. Instead, it was drawing 1,000 units of magic from the mana saturating the cavern and projecting it in an attack. But this cavern would only have the mana necessary for one attack. How, then, is she able to use it more than once?

Suppose this wasn't the only cavern to draw mana from. Well, that would give her access to more strikes, one for every cavern. That's what she's doing. She's drawing mana from the same cavern they were in, but in parallel universes. Once the mana in one cavern was used up, Gem Sword Zelretch would simply move on to a cavern in a different universe.

Though Illya has a trillion units of magic, it's more than a mage will use in a lifetime. Thus, it seems infinite. And it's definitely more than Rin has or the mana in the cavern combined. So how, then, is she proving to be equal to Illya when it comes to magic? No matter how much water is stored, only so much comes out of a faucet. Illya may have a large amount of mana at her disposal, but she can only use about 1,000 units of magic at a time. The Tohsakas and Einzberns are about equal in terms of how many units of magic they can use at a time, so Rin is able to match the magic the shadows are made up of.

Illya looked to be on the verge of panicking as Rin cut down three more shadows. This panic of hers made her not see the sweat forming on Rin's face. Each time she swung the dagger, it ripped the muscles of her arm. She couldn't keep this up for long. "Die! Die!"

Now the shadows came up from Illya's fear alone. Rin was exhausted. She weakly sliced the shadow about to attack her. Two other shadows were by Illya to protect her.

"Stop this, Illya!" The shadows going towards Rin froze. "Why are you trying to destroy the same people that Kiritsugu sacrificed those he loved to save?!" Shirou shouted.

"That choice made us seperate forever and curse me to this fate!" Illya shouted back. "This entire world could burn for all I care! At least it will let others know about my pain!"

"If you do that, others will hate you and you'll feel more pain!"

"If everyone hates me, that's fine! Daddy hated me anyway! He chose the world over me and Mommy!"

"If Kiritsugu truly didn't love you, he wouldn't have played with you or attempted to see you again after the War!"

Illya shook her head frantically, like she was trying to shake something out of her hair. "You're lying, you're lying, you're lying!"

"It's true. Instead of dolls, Kiritsugu treated you and your mother like human beings! If that isn't love, what is?!'

Tears fell from Illya's eyes. "Daddy..." The shadows faded and Sakura was released. She fell to the ground, but Rin caught her in time.

"I'm glad you're safe..." Rin murmured. Then Illya screamed. Dark energy was wreathing around her.

"This is bad!" Gilgamesh said. "She's rejecting Angra Manyu, but he doesn't want to leave! There's no telling what will happen now!"

"This has to end now! Trace on!" Shirou said. After seeing this particular Noble Phantasm before, he was able to trace it. He ran up to Illya, holding up Rule Breaker.

"This is to punish you for what you've done..." The tip went into Illya's chest. Angra Manyu could be heard screaming as the Noble Phantasm seperated him from the girl. "...Angra Manyu!"

Without Angra Manyu, Illya fell forward, eyes closed. Shirou caught her and hugged her to his chest.

Rin sighed with relief that the danger was over. Only one thing left to do.

"Shirou!" she shouted as she hoisted Sakura up on her. She jumped down from the mound. "Use a Command Seal so that Saber can destroy the Greater Grail!"

Shirou carried Illya and jumped down. He used one hand to hold her for a second.

"Here's the rest of the mana I can give you, Saber!" Shirou shouted, holding his left hand up. His last Command Seal was glowing. "Smash the Greater Grail into pieces!"

"By Command Seal, Gilgamesh, destroy the Greater Grail!" Rin ordered.

Gilgamesh grit his teeth. "No! My only weapon able to do that is Ea! I refuse to allow lowly mongrels such as yourselves to gaze upon it!"

Saber smacked him upside the head. "Swallow your pride and use it!"

"Fine!" A single Gate appeared over his palm and the king held something that looked like a golden key. "Now, awaken Ea!" He held it up and a net of red lines extended up from the blade to the top of the cavern. Then the lines descended and a red orb was in the place of the object Gilgamesh held. The man grabbed the handle of a weapon that slowly came out of the orb. When it was fully exposed, everyone saw a different weapon than before. The blade looked like a red drill divided into three sections. The hilt and handle were gold.

Saber released Invisible Air, revealing Excalibur. She held it up and the golden blade glowed brighter.

"Ex...calibur!"

"Enuma Elish!"

The two energy beams smashed into the Greater Grail. Angra Manyu's body didn't even defend itself as it was reduced to mere scraps. And even those scraps were ripped apart. Excalibur destroyed the Greater Grail while Ea caused Angra Manyu's body to disintegrate. The pillar was gone. Golden mana was raining down from the ceiling. It was finally done. Everything was over now.

Saber glanced down at her hand. Golden mana was flying up from it. Same with Gilgamesh's body. Destroying Angra Manyu eliminated the mud's effect.

"Curses! It seems I am no longer able to stay in my garden of a world anymore!"

Saber sighed. "Is that all you can think about? Just be glad that this mess is over at last. Sadly, this means all future Grail Wars will never happen, but I guess that is better than allowing Angra Manyu to be reborn."

"Are you leaving?"

Saber turned her head to see Shirou walking up to him.

"Yes. Our work here is finished. Gilgamesh and I have no further reason to remain in this era any longer. Besides, this may be a chance for me to get to learn the real you, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "Did you just agree to be mine?"

Saber shook her head. "Not quite. However, I will give you another chance."

Rin walked over to the two. "Farewell..."

"Good bye," Saber replied as she and Gilgamesh faded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Shirou and Rin left the cavern, they buried Akiko. Since Angra Manyu, the one who had actually cast the spell, was gone, Taiga started to wake up. They convinced Taiga after the woman woke up that Akiko moved away without having let anyone know in advance. Rin was in trouble with the Mage's Association for opening Heaven's Feel and then closing it, but someone managed to get the charges on her dropped. Illya was staying at Shirou's house instead of her castle in Germany. At first, Taiga wasn't too enthusiastic about Illya staying with them, but she got over it quickly. Time passed, and things went back to normal.

Akiko opened her eyes to find herself resting in the shade of a tree. She looked around. Grass and flowers surrounded her. She got up on her feet and walked forward a few steps.

"Where am I?" The last thing she remembered, she was in the cavern with Shirou, Rin, Saber, Gilgamesh, and Lancer. Lancer...Tears fell from her eyes. A shadow got him. He was changed to that black form. And she...she _killed_ him! She covered her eyes with both hands, falling to her knees. She killed him and now he was gone from her for good.

"Hey. Why are ya cryin'?"

She uncovered her eyes and looked up to see who just spoke to her. It was Lancer! He was grinning at her. Even though he wore his battle clothes, they were without the armor. He now wore gloves on both hands. "Yo!"

"Cu..." she breathed.

"Given where we are, who else didja think it would be?"

"But...we killed each other! You should be back in the Throne of the Heroes!"

"Seems the four managed to destroy the Greater Grail an' put a stop to all future Grail Wars. So all of us in the Throne of the Heroes were sent to the afterlife."

Akiko shot up and hugged him. "So we'll get to be together forever!"

Lancer hugged her back. "Didja think I was gonna leave ya alone fer the rest of eternity?"

"I love you!" she cried as she embraced him tighter. "I love you so much!"

A breeze rustled the grass, bringing with it the scent of fresh flowers. For her, it was as if spring had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the True Ending. Next chapter is the Normal Ending. And it's...very sick. I also had a lot of fun with it. God, I REALLY should stop watching Kara no Kyoukai. It will be posted tomorrow.


	28. Day 13 II (Normal Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who supported this story to its end. I know I wouldn't have finished it otherwise.
> 
> This is the Normal Ending to this route.
> 
> Warning: This chapter has a very...disturbing scene in it. It will most likely be the most gruesome thing I type. I could try to top it, but I don't think I could. It even scared me that I came up with THAT. If you can't stomach really gory details, skip the scene. You'll know which one I'm talking about when you start reading it. Even if you skip it, the rest of the chapter will still make sense. I think I've been watching too much anime that Gen Urobuchi got his hands on.
> 
> At least it shows that even someone with brain damage can write something dark. I am actually proud I came up with that scene.

**Chose 2.**

Akiko's head hit the ground, her mind going blank. The thought of she herself killing Lancer, the man she loves, was too much for her to handle. Instead, everything around her went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Interlude**

Shirou glanced over his shoulder, seeing Akiko pass out. He didn't blame her. After all, it was clear that she and Lancer loved each other greatly. Her killing him would be too traumatizing for her. And that trauma must be what made her pass out.

The next moment, Lancer ran past the four to an unconscious Akiko. He raised his spear.

 _'No! Stop!'_ But no matter how hard he tried to resist, it was futile in the control of Angra Manyu.

"I wont allow you!"

A sharp pain went through his back. Angra Manyu's hold on him suddenly went away. Lancer looked down. The thing running him through the heart couldn't be seen, but his blood outlined it.

"Sa...ber..." he coughed without looking back.

"I am sorry, Lancer. But I wanted to prevent you from doing something you'll later regret," Saber murmured. She was behind him, both hands holding the handle of her invisible sword, which just impaled him.

Lancer's bloodied lips curled up into a smile. "No...need...to...apologize...You...did...the...right...thing..."

Saber pulled the sword out of him. It made a sickening sound as it scraped his ribs. She grabbed him as he started to fall forward before setting him gently onto the ground. His body began to fade.

"If...I...could...have...a...wish...granted...right...now...I'd...wanna...spend...more...time...with...you...Akiko..." He feebly reached one arm out to her. His arm dropped as all his strength left him. His body was just about gone. He glanced at Shirou and Rin. "When...this...is...over...take...care...of...her..." His eyes closed as his body finished fading away into flecks of blue mana.

Illya laughed. "Wait until she finds out her Servant is dead!"

"Shut the hell up!" Rin shouted. She ran at Illya. Shadows rose up, a wall protecting the girl.

"You should know it's useless." Illya held out one cloth-covered hand and the shadows moved all together towards the oncoming mage. Rin pulled out Gem Sword Zelretch.

"Don't think you'll win!" The blade of the dagger was enveloped in light. A shadow lunged at her, going to cover her with its entire body. She cut it in half. Illya's eyes widened and for the first time during this battle, she looked worried.

"What did you just do?!"

Two more shadows attacked Rin, but she sliced them. "Don't bother. These things won't stand a chance against Gem Sword Zelretch."

"That's impossible! Get her!" More shadows came up and attacked Rin. But they met the same fate as the others. "No! You can't have more power than me!"

Gem Sword Zelretch. Unlike what Illya was thinking, it wasn't amplifying Rin's magical abilities. Instead, it was drawing 1,000 units of magic from the mana saturating the cavern and projecting it in an attack. But this cavern would only have the mana necessary for one attack. How, then, is she able to use it more than once?

Suppose this wasn't the only cavern to draw mana from. Well, that would give her access to more strikes, one for every cavern. That's what she's doing. She's drawing mana from the same cavern they were in, but in parallel universes. Once the mana in one cavern was used up, Gem Sword Zelretch would simply move on to a cavern in a different universe.

Though Illya has a trillion units of magic, it's more than a mage will use in a lifetime. Thus, it seems infinite. And it's definitely more than Rin has or the mana in the cavern combined. So how, then, is she proving to be equal to Illya when it comes to magic? No matter how much water is stored, only so much comes out of a faucet. Illya may have a large amount of mana at her disposal, but she can only use about 1,000 units of magic at a time. The Tohsakas and Einzberns are about equal in terms of how many units of magic they can use at a time, so Rin is able to match the magic the shadows are made up of.

Illya looked to be on the verge of panicking as Rin cut down three more shadows. This panic of hers made her not see the sweat forming on Rin's face. Each time she swung the dagger, it ripped the muscles of her arm. She couldn't keep this up for long. "Die! Die!"

Now the shadows came up from Illya's fear alone. Rin was exhausted. She weakly sliced the shadow about to attack her. Shirou bit his lower lip.

"I'm sorry Illya, but this has to end now! Trace on!" Bakuya appeared in his right hand. He ran up the mound to the little girl and plunged the white blade into her chest. She coughed blood. The remaining shadows vanished and Sakura was freed. She started to fall down, but Rin caught her.

"I'm glad you're safe..." she murmured. Shirou was cradling Illya's body in his lap. Her eyes was fading and tears were threatening to spill from Shirou's own.

"I...wonder...if...I'll...see...Mommy...again..."

Shirou was fighting back tears. "I'm sure you will...And she'll be happy to see you again."

Illya was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she still smiled. "I'll...be...so...glad...to...see...her...again..."

Shirou started to cry. "Illya! Don't go!"

She looked at Shirou. "I...have...to...I...feel...Mommy...calling...me...Thank...you...for...staying...with...me...at...the...end...Bro...ther..." Her voiced trailed off and her eyes closed for the very last time. Rin sighed with relief that the danger was over. Only one thing left to do.

"Shirou!" she shouted as she hoisted Sakura up on her. She jumped down from the mound. "Use a Command Seal so that Saber can destroy the Greater Grail!" Shirou jumped down.

"Here's the rest of the mana I can give you, Saber!" Shirou shouted, holding his left hand up. His last Command Seal was glowing. "Smash the Greater Grail into pieces!"

"By Command Seal, Gilgamesh, destroy the Greater Grail!" Rin ordered.

Gilgamesh grit his teeth. "No! My only weapon able to do that is Ea! I refuse to allow lowly mongrels such as yourselves to gaze upon it!"

Saber smacked him upside the head. "Swallow your pride and use it!"

"Fine!" A single Gate appeared over his palm and the king held something that looked like a golden key. "Now, awaken Ea!" He held it up and a net of red lines extended up from the blade to the top of the cavern. Then the lines descended and a red orb was in the place of the object Gilgamesh held. The man grabbed the handle of a weapon that slowly came out of the orb. When it was fully exposed, everyone saw a different weapon than before. The blade looked like a red drill divided into three sections. The hilt and handle were gold.

Saber released Invisible Air, revealing Excalibur. She held it up and the golden blade glowed brighter.

"Ex...calibur!"

"Enuma Elish!"

The two energy beams smashed into the Greater Grail. Excalibur destroyed it while Ea caused Angra Manyu's body to disintegrate. The pillar was gone. Golden mana was raining down from the ceiling. It was finally done. Everything was over now.

Saber glanced down at her hand. Golden mana was flying up from it. Same with Gilgamesh. Destroying Angra Manyu eliminated the mud's effect.

"Curses! It seems I am no longer able to stay in my garden of a world anymore!"

Saber sighed. "Is that all you can think about? Just be glad that this mess is over at last. Sadly, this means all future Grail Wars will never happen, but I guess that is better than allowing Angra Manyu to be reborn."

"Are you leaving?"

Saber turned her head to see Shirou walking up to him.

"Yes. Our work here is finished. Gilgamesh and I have no further reason to remain in this era any longer. Besides, this may be a chance for me to get to learn the real you, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "Did you just agree to be mine?"

Saber shook her head. "Not quite. However, I will give you another chance."

Rin walked over to the two. "Farewell..."

"Good bye," Saber replied as she and Gilgamesh faded.

**Interlude out**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akiko awoke to find herself lying on top of a patch of grass. Surrounding her were the bushes and trees of a forest. Where was this? How did she get here? She got up on her hands and knees and looked around. It was night, with only the moon lighting everything around her. The air felt still. There wasn't even any wind to rustle the leaves of the trees.

"Cu?" The warrior was nowhere in sight. And he wasn't responding. Akiko looked down at the back of her right hand. Only one Command Seal left, the outline of the diamond. She squeezed her eyes shut. _'Come to me!'_

She opened her eyes. But her Servant was still nowhere to be seen. She looked down at the Command Seal. It hadn't faded, as if she had never used it. That was strange. She could've swore she activated it. Then a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the forest

"NO! PLEASE STOP! HELP ME, AKIKO!"

It was Lancer. And from his scream, it sounded like he was being attacked. Akiko got to her feet and started running through the foliage in front of her, towards the sound of the voice. At least it sounded close, as if it was about a dozen meters away from her original position.

"I'm coming, Cu! Just hold on!" However, she wondered if he even heard her. He was screaming at the top of his lungs nonstop, as if he was being torn apart.

A snap was heard, as if Lancer's bones were being broken. "AAAAAAAAAHHH! OH GOD, PLEASE STOP! HURRY, AKIKO!"

Akiko grit her teeth. No matter how much she ran, the scream still seemed to be the same distance in front of her.

Lancer's screaming now sounded wet, as if his throat was full of liquid. He also sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "I BEG OF YOU TO STOP! PLEASE, AKIKO! HELP ME! I'M- -" The scream abruptly cut off and Akiko finally broke through the foliage where she heard Lancer. Immediately after she saw him, she turned around to the bush behind her and emptied her stomach behind it.

Lancer was in the grass, on his back. His torso was ripped open, like someone had slashed away the skin and muscles, and his ribs were pried apart, the sternum broken. All of the organs in his chest and abdomen were dug out, all hanging out of his body, still connected to keep him alive during the process. Only his heart wasn't connected. It was torn up and at his feet, as if it had been crushed completely. Most of his organs had gashes that looked as if claws had delivered them. Almost all of his skin and battle attire was stained crimson with his blood. A gigantic pool of blood surrounded his body. Some of the blood came from a giant wound in his throat. The skin in between his collar bone and the bottom of his chin, and from one side of his neck to the other, was ripped off, everything inside ripped out and ripped up. His eyes were wide with horror at seeing his body ripped apart right before him. Even though the irises were red like blood, the blood around him was a darker shade of red. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Blood had been coming out of it like water overflowing from a bucket and running down the sides. The scene looked like a bunch of wild animals had gotten to him.

Once Akiko had finished retching, she reached a shaky hand out to feel his skin. With his Battle Continuation, there was a chance that he was still alive. After all, his body wasn't fading. And if he was still alive, he could get fixed up, right? Right? However, his skin was ice-cold, as if he had been dead for quite some time. But that was impossible! His screams ended a second before Akiko found him!

A cackle echoed all around Akiko. It sounded like a little girl's laugh. And it sounded like it came from all sides of the teen, so she couldn't pinpoint where the source was. "Aw, too bad. It looks like you were too late to save him. His screams were enjoyable, though. And the blood that splattered on me was great. It was so fun to see him dying, screaming for you to save him right before I tore out his throat. But I guess it's not as good unless you see it for yourself."

Akiko felt cold, as if she had just entered a bounded field. In front of her, Lancer was standing. He had no blood on him, as if he had never been torn up. He was looking around for Akiko. And behind him was Illya, wearing an evil grin on her face. She looked like she did when she attacked the Emiya residence.

"Watch out!" Akiko cried. But Lancer didn't hear her. This was a vision of events that had already happened.

Illya's left hand plunged into the man's back and came out from his chest. Her arm and hand were covered in blood. Blood that hit the girl's face only made her sick grin become wider and she laughed. In her hand was Lancer's still-beating heart. His eyes were wide with horror.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! HELP ME, AKIKO!"

Illya chuckled. "I'm afraid that she won't save your worthless life in time." Then her hand tightened, crushing the heart and releasing all the blood in it. She dropped the remains onto the ground and ripped her arm out, making Lancer fall back. Thanks to his accursed Battle Continuation, he was still alive and conscious for this torture. Illya walked around to the front. Then her body changed into something that looked like a shadowy werewolf. Lancer's wanted to crawl away, but his arms felt weak and wouldn't heed the warrior's own commands, so he was helpless as the creature ripped his chest open.

When it pried his ribs open, Lancer cried out again. "AAAAAAAAHHH! OH GOD, PLEASE STOP! HURRY, AKIKO!"

Akiko was currently throwing up again. But the monster wasn't done. It ripped at the spearman's internal organs and was scooping them out. It's claws punctured most as it squeezed them to get more screams of pain out of the victim. It was covered in the knight's blood now, the same liquid the man's throat was full of.

Lancer was about to cry. He would give anything for the pain to end. He wanted to die or pass out, but Battle Continuation wasn't going to let that happen yet. "I BEG OF YOU TO STOP! PLEASE, AKIKO! HELP ME! I'M- -" Nothing was left in Lancer's chest and abdomen. So the wolf ripped the man's throat and everything within. It vanished as soon as Akiko showed up.

The bounded field vanished and Akiko grit her teeth so had that she thought they were going to crack. Tears were coming down her eyes as her head loomed over Lancer's. "Angra Manyu! I'll make you pay!"

"How? You don't even know where I am."

Akiko stood up and fired magic in every direction, hoping one would hit the sick motherfucker. A human-shaped shadow rose out of the ground and several of the balls of magic hit it. But the balls stuck to the surface and slowly sank into it as it was absorbed. Akiko growled and brought one fist back, about to spring at the shadow and try to clobber it. But pain lanced across her back and she fell forward. She had just been slashed.

She turned her head to see who it was that attacked her. To her surprise, she saw it was Lancer. The blood and wounds on him were gone. His outfit was made up of varying shades of black. He had a fur mantle over his left shoulder. The end of the hair in the ponytail was red. And he had a black visor over his eyes. The only things that were still their normal color was his skin, though it looked slightly paler, his wolf necklace, and his earrings. Before she could say anything, he stabbed his spear though her back, piercing her heart. Akiko coughed up blood once. More should have came out, but her blood was already starting to clot. However, her heart stopped working.

"Cu...Chu...lainn...Why..?"

The demigod ripped Gae Bolg out of her. "This is fer not helpin' me when I asked ya to."

Akiko didn't say anything as her head hit the ground. She only cried hard. Not because of the pain or even because she was afraid of dying. But because of being betrayed by the one man she trusted most in the world.

Akiko screamed as she woke up, face covered in sweat. She was in the futon at Emiya's house. She was breathing hard. It was all a dream. Just one big nightmare. But why did she have one like that? She looked to her right. "Cu?"

He wasn't there. Odd. He usually was. If he wasn't here, where was he?

"Ah!"

A vision flashed in her mind. A Servant that looked like Lancer wearing all black. She didn't know why, but something told her that this was a memory of what happened.

Akiko put a hand to her forehead. "No way something like that happened. Besides, I need to get up for the final battle today. Otherwise, Tohsaka will get pissed off at me." Akiko got out of the futon and went to the kitchen. By then, she pushed the memory out of her head. Maybe Lancer was there. He would ask her what was wrong, she would tell him, and both would laugh at how ridiculous it is. She opened the door and walked through it, expecting to see the warrior there. Perhaps he was seeing what Shirou was cooking for breakfast.

"Cu?" He wasn't there, either. Come to think of it, neither were Saber or Gilgamesh. Only Shirou and Rin were there. Both were sitting at the table next to each other. And both looked sad.

Rin looked up at Akiko. Was that...pity in her eyes? "I see you're finally awake."

"Finally?" Akiko asked as she sat down at the table across from them. "Did I cause us to miss the big showdown with Angra Manyu?"

Shirou and Rin looked at each other. Then Shirou looked at Akiko. "Hashomoto, do you not remember what happened?"

"Did something big happen?"

Rin looked at Akiko next. "Hashomoto...That battle...It happened yesterday..."

Akiko laughed, shocking the two. "Yeah, right! Stop pulling my leg!"

"We're being serious here!" Shirou insisted. "None of our Servants are here!"

"Very funny. I know they're just outside to make this prank more convincing."

"This isn't a prank!" Rin shouted. "If you don't believe us, check the back of your right hand!"

Akiko did that. Her eyes widened. "My last Command Seal is gone!"

"So are ours," Rin told her. She held up her right hand and Shirou held up his left, showing the taller girl the backs of them. Both were completely unmarked.

Akiko's mouth was gaping. That dream, that vision! It all made sense now! "So...that wasn't a dream. That battle really happened. And Cu..."

"After you passed out, he was going to kill you. But Saber killed him instead," Rin explained. That dream...it was actually showing her how much Lancer suffered as he was forced to attack against his will. And how betrayed he felt that Akiko didn't try to help him. He felt alone as he died. So alone. Even though he knew Akiko had been unconscious during the battle in the cavern, he wished she had been awake to be with him until he drew his last breath. And it also showed her own fears related to him. Her fear of arriving to save him too late, of his dead body not having faded away and her being tormented with seeing what he had suffered through.

She had a feeling that something happened to Lancer when she walked into the kitchen. No, even before that. She knew as soon as she woke up, but she denied it because she was afraid of it being reality.

Akiko covered her eyes as she began to cry, screaming Lancer's name over and over. Shirou and Rin looked away. This was hitting them hard, but it was much harder for Shirou then Rin. And unbelievably so for Akiko. The man she would entrust her safety to without hesitation, the one she was in love with was now gone from her life forever. She had memories of him, of being with him. But that's all they were now. Just memories. And the things that happened in them involving Lancer would never happen again.

An awkward silence, filled only with Akiko's sobs. Then Shirou broke it. "U-Um, so we got Sakura back!"

Rin elbowed him. "Just shut your damn mouth! It should be clear even to you that she cares only about what happened to Lancer!"

"I know! But I thought some good news would lighten the mood!"

"News flash for you: it WON'T! So you should stop trying to make her feel better! You're only making it worse!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two years passed. During their last year at school, it was clear to Shirou and Rin that even though Akiko seemed unbothered by Lancer's death on the outside, she was still upset over it on the inside. She never smiled or laughed. After they graduated from school, she went to college and got a full-time job doing graphic designs. The three stayed in contact, often visiting each other. Akiko seemed to be bottling up her emotions about the fact that Lancer was dead, going out into public and looking like nothing was upsetting her. But when she was at home, she would let everything out and often be crying for hours.

One day, Rin went to Akiko's house. She found Akiko doing what she normally did when she wasn't working or having to go to college, going on the Internet. Rin's hair was down and she wore a long-sleeved red shirt. Akiko's hair was a little longer now. She wore a thin grey-and black short-sleeved shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt. She also had on blue jeans. Rin sighed.

"I don't intend on sounding mean, but it's been over two years. You should move on." She looked on the computer screen to see what Akiko was looking at. "Cu Chulainn's legend. I would have figured that by now, you would have read the whole thing. Are you trying to memorize it word for word?"

"No," Akiko replied without looking away from the computer screen. "There are many versions of the legend. I'm just looking through them all."

Rin's eyes narrowed, but in pity. "Look, I know you're still upset with what happened to Lancer, but you need to move past it. Otherwise, you could miss meeting another man who could make you just as happy as he did. I'm sure that Lancer also wouldn't want you hung up on this."

"Thanks, Rin. But how could we know what Lancer would want? We can't ask him anymore."

"I can see that you aren't ready to move on just yet. But at least you're doing better than when you first heard about this. Fine. I guess I'll check on you to see how you're doing in a month, Akiko." As the girl walked out, Akiko stayed on the Internet. It didn't matter whether the seasons outside changed, it felt as if it was winter in her heart since Lancer was dead.

It was always winter.


End file.
